The Hunger Games Fanfic
by Tris999
Summary: Set in a time where the rebelion failed, Katniss died and the Capitol still has rule over all of Panem. Tris is an innocent teenager living in District three until she gets thrown into the world of being a tribute in the 100th Quarter Quell Hunger Games. Will she have enough skills to survive or will the pressure be too much for her to handle? All she wants is to see her dad again.
1. Ch 1 My Birthday

_**Authors Note**_: _Due to popular demand I am writing a Hunger Games Fan Fiction for all my loyal friends who like reading my stuff :P and so, the Hunger Games being one of my favourite series, I couldn't bring myself to write one small short story on it. That being said, it just so happens that it turned into a full out novel… woops… but oh well! I'm slowly revising and editing it cause… yeah so here you go! Revised first chapter! Also, I will post a song with each chapter… or maybe a few, that I think go really well with it or that I listened to while writing it. Just so you can enhance your reading experience… I'M CHEESY I'M SORRY! (To all of my friends who are actually in it, sorry I'm not sorry.) Love, Tris._

_***Radioactive - Imagine Dragons***_  
_(It's just so obviously perfect I don't need to explain myself.)_

**MY BIRTHDAY**

Just another day here in district 3.  
I woke up to the sound of pounding hammers and the lights of welding torches. My dads car shop was already up and buzzing at the crack of dawn. I sat up and stretched my stiff muscles from laying on my makeshift bed on the top shelf in the storage area of the greasy place I call home. We don't have much for bedrooms here so I just sleep on an old mattress I put on a shelf, it's more comfy than you'd think actually.

With a loud complaint from my stomach I figured I would nimbly climb down and go to look for my dad. Sauntering through the dirty car shop half awake was easy and I could probably do it fully asleep, I wandered until I heard him at the counter. He was on the phone this morning, maybe he has another important capitol job. He was so good with mechanical things he got called in for important or difficult fixes sometimes.

I grabbed a bun from our old cupboards and sat to watch the capitol news on the television. I was suddenly jolted awake with the sudden thudding of my heart, head news anchor Andy Spanks reminds everyone watching:  
"Don't forget folks! It's the 100th annual Quarter Quell reaping tomorrow. So all you district people suit up and meet in the town squares by 9:00am. Don't be late! All of Panem will be watching!" He chirped his closing phrase and I switched off the television, trying not to hyperventilate.

My dad walked in, and sat beside me.  
"Happy birthday Sweetheart." He said kissing my forehead. I've been through this stomach churning event every year since I was 12... There's no getting used to it.  
I knew a few kids who got picked to go to the arena, one of them had been my best friend from kindergarten. I watched her get murdered on my TV with the rest of the country that year. She was only thirteen when she was chosen…

"I wouldn't consider it happy dad." I said grimly, "I get another paper with my name on it in that stupid bowl the day right before the Quarter Quell. If I ever get picked, this year will be the one. Just my luck huh?" I chuckled at my dark humour. He didn't do or say anything but wrap his big arms around me. He smelled like oil, gas, and car grease, an oddly comforting smell that I'd treasured since my mother died.

"Don't think about it that way Poke." He used my nickname, "Don't let the Capitol ruin your birthday for you." He clutched me a little closer, I could almost feel the tension radiating through him. This should be a fun few days… That's my dad for you though, false hope isn't something he would give me.

Honestly I was thankful for that, me and him both know that if I do get picked to go into the arena tomorrow, the chances of me coming out alive were very slim. At best.  
"So what's on the agenda for today dad?" I pulled away plastering a fake smile on my face and trying to change the topic. He bought it which was good, I hated him worrying about me.

"I don't know, but it is your birthday after all." He smirked at me mischievously, his grey moustache twisted around the frames of his mouth.  
"And? Do I get a present?" My smile became genuine as he pulled out a small package from behind his back.  
"Here you go Sweetheart. Happy eighteenth." He sounded so pleased with himself.

I took the small brown box from him and unwrapped it. Tearing it to shreds obviously form excitement and when I looked inside there was a small, silver piece of metal. I pulled it out and gasped,  
"You got the part!?" I rolled it over in my hands. The parts that twisted at both ends spun around in my fingers.  
"Yup! Just came in the mail this morning. I hope you like it." I hugged him, I had been asking for this part to my bike for ages.

"I love it dad, thank you." I said into his chest, he chuckled and got up. When he stretched his old bones cracked in protest.  
"I'm glad you like it sweetie. Are you going to go put it on?" I nodded and started to head out the door of the small room. "Oh by the way! You got another letter this morning! It's on the front counter." I heard him already a few metres behind me, I waved to say that I heard him and ran towards where I kept my bike.

I was always giving it upgrades but this part will finally finish the small engine I put on it. My dad must have ordered it specially made because the engine I designed was so different than any other one that could be built. I realized I was still in my pyjamas then, and I decided I'd better change into my clothes before I worked on my bike.

Since it was the day before a Reaping I had no school, which was good I guess. I get my birthday off, even though I have never really liked birthdays, simply because I get another paper with my name on it in the Reaping bowl.

I turned around and weaved my way through the machinery until I found the tool box that held my clothes. I found my favourite pair of jeans, they were ripped, and stained but they were the comfiest. I threw on a dirty plaid shirt with a black tank top underneath and laced up my old work boots.

The front counter wasn't too far from where I was now… I should go get the other letter my dad was talking about. I have no idea who in the world would send me a letter. I climbed to the top of the shelving units that ran along the walls of the shop and walked across them towards the front. Once I reached the end of the shelves I jumped and grabbed hold of a rafter in the ceiling, from there it was a small 10ft. jump from the rafter to the top of the bookshelf beside the counter.

From the bookshelf I just jumped to the counter and grabbed the letter that was sitting waiting for me. I have been climbing around this place since I could walk so it was second nature to me, for some reason my dad still worried I'd hurt myself.  
"The bookshelf is going to break one of these days." He said without looking up from the filing cabinet he was searching. "And I really wish you would stop swinging around the rafters." He chuckled, which took away from the seriousness of his statement.

I just rolled my eyes and studied the plain white envelope, it had just my name on the front.  
"This didn't come in the mail did it?" I looked at him accusingly. "It couldn't have, there's no stamp." I turned it over, "Or address." My eyebrows furrowed and he smirked.  
"Well open it and find out who sent it to you. I was sworn to secrecy." He finished grabbing the papers he needed and headed towards his office where he spent most of his time. He didn't do much of the grunt work anymore. He left the oiling, welding, and building to me and the rest of his crew. Dad did most of the paper work simply because he was getting to old.

I sat on top of the counter and dangled my legs over the side, slipping my finger into the envelope and ripping the paper. I slid out the white piece of paper and unfolded it. In bubbly scribble I recognized easily it said:

Dear Tris,  
Happy 18th birthday you old coot! In honour of such a momentous occasion your friends are sending you on a treasure hunt! Make sure to bring a bag with you. The first thing you'll need is sitting right under you! Good luck you crazy cat ninja!  
*mauls with hug* Liv OXOOO

I rolled my eyes again, of course my crazy cousin would set something like this up. I jumped off the counter and looked underneath it. Hidden away, in the darkest corner was a glass bottle. I reached back to grab it and when I pulled it out I knew exactly where to go. A bottle of Black Ice vodka, me and her had very distinct memories with such an alcohol.

Almost running towards the back door I grabbed my purple bag that was hanging on my tool box and threw the bottle inside with the rest of the contents. I climbed up the shelves again and walked along the tops, making my way to the other end of the shop. I will have to put the part for my bike engine in later.

I hopped onto one of the thin metal pillars that helped hold up the huge machine that the workers used to lift cars into the air to see underneath them.  
Wes, one of the young men that worked on the cars in my dads shop, called up to me while I sat on the tall shaft, pulling my blonde hair back into a messy pony tail.  
"Hey Tris! don't you have school? Your old man doesn't want you wasting your life around here like the rest of us yeah know." He smiled up at me.

I hopped down from my pedestal and gently landed on the suspended cars roof with a light thud, then climbed down to stand in front of him.  
"I wouldn't mind spending my life working on cars and getting dirty all day. If yeah know what I mean." I giggled mischievously, "But, no. Schools out today because of the Reaping that's tomorrow… Remember?" I leaned against a giant tire.

He laughed, Wes was one of my friends I'd had since I was little. He was about two years older than I was, so he was lucky enough to be out of the running for the Reaping for good. He had the same dirty blonde hair I had but it spilled off his head in curls and waves. He knew more about cars and trucks than I did even, our dads were best friends so it was kinda destiny that we had to be. He was a good three times bigger than I was, which was terribly noticeable now as I craned my neck up to look at his always smiling face.

"I don't know how you just move around the machinery like that. It's like you're a monkey or something. It sucks about the Reaping tomorrow though, I hope it doesn't ruin your- Oh!" He suddenly seemed to remember and started digging around in his pockets, he quickly pulled out a silver necklace and handed it to me. "Happy birthday!" He beamed, blue eyes bright and happy. I gasped, the charm hanging from the sparkling silver chain was a silver heart with a peace sign in the middle and both were lined with small purple rhinestones.

"Thank you Wes!" I gave him a big hug and he crushed me, lifting my feet off the ground. Which I guess wasn't hard since I was so short compared to him, I took a deep breath when he put me back down. "Did you make this?" I asked as I wrapped it around my neck and did up the clasp. He nodded, his head bobbing up and down like a toy.  
"You like it?" He shoved his hands in his pockets, I smiled up at him.

"I love it! Thanks so much." I said honestly, his cheeks flushed a little.  
"I hoped it would cheer you up a little. It must be a little nerve racking having your birthday right before that stupid Reaping…" He looked at me painfully, his eyes dimming with worry, all I could do was reassure him.  
"Hey, if I get picked life will go on. Besides, what are the chances?" I felt sick. Who knows what the twist to this year will be, there was always some sick twist for each Quarter Quell. It was supposed to make it a special Hunger Games since it was only every 25 years and all …

My mind started to race, and my heart followed suit. My name is in that bowl six times this year. SIX. I felt like I was gonna throw up. I had to stay calm for everyone else, because I know how worried they will be for me…  
"Yeah you're right. Well I need to get back to work before your dad hauls my ass. Have a good day Tris!" Wes gave me one last hug and we walked our separate ways. I felt like I couldn't breathe.

I took a few deep breaths of somewhat fresh air after I got outside to steady myself before I headed down the back alleys to Ms. Nickels house. One time when me and Liv were drinking this vodka outside her house, she gave us twice the amount of a different kind for half the bottle. Everyone in District 3 knew she was a drunk but what everyone else didn't know, is that this was her favourite. Me and Liv have been trading her ever since.

The bottle sloshed in my small bag that bounced against my back as I walked along the lines on the side of the dirt road. I passed factory after factory, each one closed down and empty because of the Reaping tomorrow. Sometimes I wish that the rebellion had worked, that Katniss hadn't died in that explosion and that everything didn't go back to normal after the rebels were defeated.

Sure it's 25 years later and I only here stories but what if they had succeeded? Would things be all that different? I know a lot of people died… but, it had to be better than this… I looked around at the run down fences and falling apart houses. The smog was thick today, being the factory district does have it's downfalls. The pollution from the smoke caused a lot of people around here to have lung problems, luckily I haven't shown any symptoms, yet. My cousin wasn't so lucky however, some days she could hardly breathe at all.

I was pulled from my thoughts when I found myself knocking on Ms. Nickels door. She answered, eyes blood shot, hair matted, and her breath smelled like cheap alcohol. She was always happy to see me though, knowing that my presence at her door meant free booze.  
"Oh Tris! Happy birthday!" She slurred, and stumbled a little. She wrapped her dirty sweater around her a bit tighter.  
"Thank you! I was told to give this to you." I pulled the bottle out of my bag and Her face lit up. Oh brother…  
"YES YES! Thank YOU! I was told to give this to you when you finally showed up." She handed me a music disc and slammed the door.

I turned the small disc over in my hands and shook my head chuckling under my breath. The next clue was a song? All my friends knew I didn't go anywhere without my music player. I walked down the rotting steps towards the street and out of Ms. Nickels yard. I opened up my bag and pulled out my music player, slipping the small disc inside. I sat on the curb with my headphones on and pushed play… I was almost scared for what I would hear. But the thumping beat was familiar, so familiar in fact I stood up and had to stop myself from dancing.

Me and my friend Jess made up a little routine to this old song a few years ago, it was called Black and Gold. The only place I could think of to go was the old recording studio, it closed down quite a few years ago but some of us would break in there with some homemade speakers and dance in front the broken mirrors like it was a dance studio, just for the fun of it. Mind you we haven't done that in so long I'm not sure if I could even get in anymore.

Cutting through a few backyards the walk wasn't so bad. District 3 was one of the richer districts, but it certainly wasn't the cleanest. Everyone worked in factories manufacturing electronics, guns, and automobiles. My dad runs the best car part shop in Panem, he's slowly teaching me everything he knows too, so that I can take over one day. Which of course is against his wishes but that's too bad, it's my life and that's what I want to do.

I kept on my old headphones and started playing some random music that was on my music player as I traveled. We learned how to make these when we were in grade two and I still had mine. It worked pretty well too, for being so old now, that's probably why I got an A for it, it was well made.

By the time I got to the studio the sun was high in the sky, beating down on my face. That's how I liked the weather, sunny with big puffy white clouds and perfect blue skies. The smell of spring and summer lingering in the air, along with the smoke and soot from the factories of course, you can never seem to escape the grim that was District 3.

I climbed on top of the old dumpster and pushed open the rusted window. Pulling myself up was harder than I remember, I guess I'm a little out of shape. I swung my legs up and jumped into the studio. It was clear no one had been here in a long time, until I noticed that dust hadn't settled on the table in the far corner. There was a black and gold wrapped box sitting on top of it, just waiting to be opened.

I walked over and tore the paper open, slicing the tape open with the pocket knife I kept in my bag. Inside was a rainbow coloured fabric, it wasn't till I pulled it out that I realized what it was. They were a pair of rainbow capris pants, this clue had to of been Boltons. When we were 9 we both went to a special camera recording camp in the school gym during the summer and he wore these pants as part of his costume for one of the recordings, it was hysterical to see.

I laughed at the memory but what was the clue here? Where do I go? I put the pants in my bag and paced around the studio, I did some stretches too. Until it hit me, I gave myself a face palm, we did the training in the school gym. Obviously that's where I had to go.


	2. Ch 2 Tears and Fears

_**Authors Note:**__ Revised Chapter 2 for youuuuu MERRY HOLIDAYS! Ps. If you find this one to be a tear jerker at all, I feel sorry for you later on in the story… YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW!_

**_*Rich and Flexin feat. Waka Flocka*_**  
_(The beginning is just perfect and then it goes all I'M CRAZY and then it's all I'M DRUNKKKK... Hope you like this chapter ;))_

**Tears and Fears**

I quickly swung my bag over my shoulder and practically flew out the window of the studio with a new sort of energy coursing through me. I jogged about half way there when I noticed a woman sitting on the back porch of a house. I stopped and watched her for awhile, puffing air back into my lungs. She was crying softly, her hair in a messy bun. I recognized her, she worked in the factories making electronics like most of the people here.

I'm not sure what made me stop and watch her, honestly I felt like a creep. All I wanted to do was comfort her though, why was she crying? Suddenly the back door to her house swung open, a small figure crept out onto the porch.  
"Mommy?" The little boy asked "Are you okay?" His mother sniffled and wiped her eyes, but it was too late, he had already seen her crying.

"Come here honey." She opened her arms and he leaned into her as she held him tight.  
"What's wrong? Why were you crying?" His hair matched his mothers, he was so young and fragile looking. She just stroked his hair and rocked him back and forth on her lap.

"I'm just worried sweetie." She laid her cheek on top of his small head.  
"About what?" His voice innocent and high.  
"It's the Reaping tomorrow I'm just so scared that… that you'll…" She started to break down again. Tears dripping down her cheeks onto his head.  
"Mommy please don't worry." He hugged her tighter. "I won't get picked. I'm only twelve. I only have one paper in the bowl, please don't cry mom." My throat clogged. I put my hand over my mouth as tears welled in my eyes.

The scene before was my literally tearing my heart out.  
"You're all I have left Cory. I wouldn't be able to stand it if they took you away from me." She sobbed. He kissed her cheek, no longer knowing what to say, too young to know how to comfort someone. None of us know how to handle it the first year, if he's lucky enough he'll learn… but he shouldn't have to.

My breathing was jagged, my face flushed with anger. This is what it's come to? Children having to comfort their own parents in fear they'll get taken away? This wasn't right. I leaned against the fence, concealing myself behind some bushes. Two tears dripped down my face as I looked at my shoes. I thought of my own dad, what would he do without me? He would live in that huge shop alone and die broken and lonely. His only family taken away from him.

I sniffled and fell to the ground holding my face in my hands. Forgetting my treasure hunt, everything seemed so pointless now. Why did we have these stupid games? Why did they have to tear families apart like this? I just let all the worry and frustration I'd been hiding take over, I felt stupid but it felt good to let go for a moment…

"This isn't right…" I sniffled to myself.  
"I know." I heard a familiar voice mutter. I jumped up wiping my eyes in a panic. Jak turned around, he was watching the same scene I was. I wonder how long he had been standing there without me knowing.  
"Oh.. Hi Jak." I took a few deep breaths. Hoping I didn't look like a creepy crying weakling, he just gave a curt nod.  
"How are you?" He asked sincerely. I sighed, then gave a dismissing shrug like I wasn't just having a mental breakdown.

"I'm alright. You? I haven't seen you around recently." I said casually as I picked my bag up off the ground.  
"That's good. I'm pretty good too, but I've been around," He shrugged his broad shoulders "You know how it is." No actually I didn't. Maybe you could be more vague about it and I'll become enlightened. Is what I wanted to say… what I actually said was,  
"Yup…" and I looked down the road, I should be getting to the school…

"Well you probably have somewhere to be. It is your birthday after all." I looked at him and raised an eyebrow. How did he know it was- "I have to get going as well. I will see you tomorrow." He looked once back at the women and her little boy sitting on the porch and shook his head.  
"Yeah I'll… see you then…" I gulped watching them hold onto each other for dear life.  
"Happy birthday." He turned and walked away.

I'd known Jak for a few years now but we didn't hangout all that often. He, being only a few months younger than I was, would still be in the running for the Reaping tomorrow too. That's what he meant by 'see you tomorrow' and it's all I saw the rest of the way to the gymnasium. Every kid, every teen. All I saw in them was candidates for the Reaping. Me amongst them.

I shook my head around trying to shake the dark and twisties that were bubbling up inside my chest. I decided just to focus on the task ahead of me.  
My friends and I could get into any building in the District, but the Gymnasium was the hardest to break into. Once I reached the school, which was locked, I hopped onto an old dumpster and pulled myself up onto a landing outside of the Engineering room. Once there, I had to pull myself up and into one of the primary school windows that was always stuck open.

Now that I was actually inside the school I needed to get into the air vents. The biggest one that led to the change rooms was in the tech room, which is were all the wires and electrical equipment was kept. I climbed on top of a machine and removed the front of the vent.

Once inside I pulled it back in and started crawling towards the change rooms. They were attached to the gym and always unlocked so it was the easiest way to access the place. Normally I wouldn't have a problem crawling through tight spaces but this one happened to contain cobwebs and some of those could have spiders. I HATE spiders.  
If I feared anything other than the Games it would be spiders.

I was relieved when I reached the vent that dropped down into the change room. I wrapped my bag around both my shoulders and turned so my legs were hanging down. It wasn't a far drop but if you landed it wrong it would hurt. I took a deep breath like I was jumping into the pond outside my backyard and slipped from the ledge. A sharp pain went up my shins but I was otherwise unscathed.

I steadied myself and walked towards the door that led to the gymnasium. I heard music on the other side of it so I swung it open and my friends started with a chorus of Happy Birthday. Liv, my cousin, almost knocked me over with a huge hug.  
"Happy birthday you lucky girl! Getting another piece of paper put in right before the Quarter Quell. You are totally the luckiest person I know!" She was joking of course. I just didn't find it funny, but I chuckled nervously anyways.

"I know right? You know me. I've always had the best luck out of all of us…" They all laughed. I looked around and the gym was lit with lights of different colours. There was only the four of us, did they all come the same way I did? I peered over to the side door and it was propped open. Why didn't I check that?

"We all chipped in and got you something!" Bolton piped up from behind Liv. Bolton was tall and had messy brown hair. With his signature perfect smile he handed me a small nicely wrapped purple box. I swung my bag to the ground and pulled out his capris  
"These are yours." Everyone laughed, then I looked down at the present in my dirty hands.

"Open it! Open it! I want to see your reaction!" Liv jumped up and down, her dirty blonde hair bouncing around her shoulders. I looked around the circle of my friends. Which ones will get their name pulled? What if mine AND one of theirs gets called… could I kill any of them? Could I kill ANYONE is the real question… I smiled though, and ripped open the purple wrapping, inside was a small box.

I was confused until I opened it. It was a small book, I looked up at them with questioning eyes.  
"Look inside!" Jess said from beside Bolton. A smile plastered across all their faces. I picked the book up out of the box and opened it to the first page. It was blank, but I realized it was a small photo album.

I flipped to the next page and it was a picture of me and Liv smiling at my last birthday party. The page next to it had one of me and Bolton, I flipped through the rest of the pages it was all pictures of me and the three of them.  
"Thanks you guys!" I gave them all hugs. "But why didn't you put a picture in the first page?" I asked, that's when Liv pulled a camera out of her pocket. Her silver eyes glowing with excitement.

"Gather around everyone!" I stood beside her and Bolton and Jess stood behind us, smiling and laughing while she snapped a picture holding it out in front of her. The picture printed out in perfect clarity in seconds and she slipped into the first page. "There!" She smiled "Happy birthday." She gave me yet another hug.

She was my best friend ever since my first one died in the Hunger Games a few years ago. Being cousins we've known each other since we were born, I could technically go as far as saying we were like sisters.  
"so Ms. Nickel held up her end of the bargain then?" I rolled my eyes.  
"Was there ever any doubt she wouldn't? I mean you bribed her with her favourite form of alcohol, of course she did what you said." Liv laughed, I pulled out my music player and ejected the disc, handing it out to Jess. She shook her head,  
"No keep it. It's your birthday." She smiled, all I could do was thank her and I noticed Liv had disappeared. I turned to Bolton,  
"Where'd Liv go?" He rolled his eyes, something that's rubbed off on me over the years.

"Probably to go get the booze." I, in turn, rolled my eyes too. Sure enough her slender figure slipped back in through the side door, two clear bottles in her hand. She half skipped over and handed one to me.  
"For you." She said "The birthday girl gets an entire bottle to herself." She said in her usual bubbly tone. The smile wiped from my face. Oh Hell no.  
"I'm not drinking all of this. I'll be frigen hung over at the Reaping tomorrow." They all cringed at the word. Woops…

"Fine." She grabbed the bottle from me and handed the other to Jess and Bolton, twisted the top off and started chugging. A quarter was gone before she stopped, we all just watched in awe and slight jealousy. "We can split these four ways and all be hung over at that fucking reaping tomorrow." That seemed fair enough to me.

I pulled the bottle from her grasp and took a swig, it burned going down and filled my body with a warmth I can't explain.  
"Let the birthday celebration begin?" I cringed at the taste it left in my mouth. We all spent the night passing the bottles around. Everything blurred after awhile, and started to spin, then I just blacked out completely.


	3. Ch 3 Moonlight Walks and Reaping Talks

_**Authors Note:** Alright... well... I have nothing to say really... hope you like it...! :P lol I'm really enjoying these rhyming titles... I wonder if I can keep that up…_

**_*Boulevard of Broken Dreams - Green Day*_**  
_(Cause… reasons.)_

**Moonlight Walks and Reaping Talks**

I woke up the next morning on the gym floor, my whole body ached. Was my head gonna explode? Cause I think my head is gonna explode… is that possible?  
"Here drink this." Liv's blurred face handed me something cold. I took a sip, it was just water. I rubbed my eyes and sat up, Liv was looking at me with a terribly mischievous smile on her face.

"Oh no…" I groaned, "What did I do?" She laughed out loud.  
"Oh nothing TOO embarrassing Mrs. Queen Penguin." I took another swig of water.  
"Am I supposed to remember what that means?" My stomach twisted in protest to the water. Ugh.  
"If you don't it's just a sign of a good night!" Bolton yelled from across the gym. Him and Jess were sitting looking at something.  
"How do you feel?" Liv asked me, drinking some water herself, eyes slightly bloodshot.  
"Oh you know. Nauseous, headache, sore. Typical hangover." I tried to get up casually like I was just going to the washroom but I think my stumbling kinda gave away the fact that I was throwing up and not just washing my face.

Why was I only wearing one shoe? Whatever we were drinking last night burned a hell of a lot more coming back up than it did going down. I splashed my face with water, my eyes were a horrible red as I looked in the mirror. It made them look extra green, my bangs were standing up almost vertically, I looked like some kind of exotic bird with it's feathers all standing up. I chuckled and washed them down with water.

I was overly exhausted when I came out of the bathroom. What was the most odd was that my chest hurt like it was bruised, I needed to remember to ask about that. The three of them were now sitting looking at something, I walked over to see what it was. Bolton was holding a small tablet, on the fuzzy screen it was showing the Capitol building.  
"Here, come sit, we're watching the replay from last night." I flopped down on the floor beside Liv like she told me to. I wasn't in the mood to argue, I was so groggy… what time was it? My brain wasn't working.

"Replay of what?" I squinted at the screen, the bright colours and blurring shapes hurting my eyes.  
"The Quarter Quell reading." Jess answered grimly. Oh…  
"Shh guys it's starting!" Bolton quieted us with his lisp filled voice. I turned back to the screen. President Dubley stepped out onto the stage. The woman who ruled the Capitol and all of Panem now, had bright green hair with orange eyes and skin, she looked like a carrot.

She smiled at the huge crowd that was in the main square in front of the Capitol building.  
"Welcome Panem!" The crowd cheered and it made me feel sick again... People were going to die and they were going to enjoy watching it. Disgusting. The president made a speech about why we still hold the Quarter Quell and the hunger games.

She trashed Katniss and the rebellion and mentioned the Dark Times. Then the small box holding the envelopes was brought out on a satin pillow as though it were something to be worshipped. Again, disgusting. I gagged and had to swallow back the acidic mess that was threatening to spew out of my mouth again.

President Dubley opened the yellowed paper and smiled at the excited crowd, the camera panned the anxious awaiting faces. My heart was suddenly pounding, I was trying not to yell at the small cracked screen. I was rapidly becoming more and more alert as the realization set in. She cleared her throat and everything went quiet. What would the twist be this year…

"For the 100th annual Quarter Quell Hunger Games, each tribute chosen from the districts," She paused, my heart was speeding. I thought I was about to pass out. I took another swig of water to wash the taste of vomit from my mouth. "There will be a second tribute to go with them into the games. The second tribute will be a family member of the tribute chosen!" The crowd roared.

I gulped, that was terrible. Not only if you got chosen YOU would have to go, but one of your FAMILY MEMBERS would have to go in with you? That's so…  
"Disgusting." Bolton spit. I was glad we were on the same page, I nodded in agreement which hurt my pounding head. President Dubley continued speaking after the crowds quieted.  
"This is to show that no one is ever safe when there is an uprising. Including the ones you love. Your Family." She made one last speech and as she was waving goodbye Bolton shut off the screen. We sat in silence for a few minutes.

I went through the family I had in my head that was the proper age to be called into the games and lived in District 3. Liv was the only one… if either of our names got called… the other would have to go in too. That doubled my chances, my name was technically in there twelve times now. That number swirled around in my head. I looked up at Liv and a wave of nausea hit me again. I barely made it to the bathroom.

When I came back Jess and Bolton had left.  
"What time is it?" Liv wasn't smiling, if Liv isn't smiling, you're going to have a bad time.  
"It's around 4:45am. We should head home and get ready for the Reaping…" Her voice trailed off, it was full of sadness. I gulped, please don't cry, I cant handle tears. Don't cry, don't cry.

"Alright, Jess and Bolton already left?" She nodded. We picked up the bottles and disposed of them outside, no one would know we were in there. The sun wasn't up yet, the street lights were still on in this part of the District. I couldn't handle her sad face any longer, maybe memories from last night will cheer her up. "So why does my chest feel like a small leprechaun was dancing on it all night?" I smirked at her, she giggled slightly.  
"Because we were having a contest how could slid the farthest on their bellies like a penguin. you won and demanded that for the rest of the night we call you 'Queen Penguin' and threatened to eat all of our fish if we didn't." We both laughed a little, then we realized we really needed to go.

"Well I'll see you in a few hours." We shared a look of complete terror, neither one of us really wanting to say how we felt. We really didn't need to, we knew each other so well. On last stiff hug and we went our separate ways, the walk home was treacherous. I was dehydrated and my muscles ached so bad. I felt like my body was filled with sand, I really wish I remembered what happened last night… as I walked my feet dragged along the ground.

I might have had a good time yesterday but the Reaping was today. What if someone I know gets pulled into the games? What if I do? My stomach twisted and turned. I grabbed onto the rusted chain link fence and heaved until there was nothing left. I coughed and gagged, and I couldn't tell if the tears dripping from my eyes were from the vomiting or because I was so scared.

"You alright?" I jumped and hit my back against the fence.  
"I will be if you stop scaring me like that!" I was legitimately angry with him. This is the second time Jak's caught me crying in two days. Maybe I just cry too much…  
"I'm sorry, but you don't exactly look alright…" He motioned to the grass I was just puking on, I wiped my mouth off.  
"I'm fine." I lied, I was anything but fine right now and I hated how he could see right through me because I was a terrible actress, that was Liv's job.

"What are you doing walking around this early in the morning, if you don't mind me asking?" I spit out some of the nasty taste in my mouth. He just stood there, in his hoodie and sweat pants looking like a hoodlem.  
"I'm walking home from my birthday party." I spat angrily at him.  
"Alone?" An odd ere of concern in his voice. I nodded and started walking, he just matched pace beside me and we walked for a few moments before I realized he wasn't leaving. I must admit I didn't mind his company, the eerie purple in the sky and this sketchy back road was a little intimidating.

"So what are you doing out so early?" I ask him kicking a palm sized rock along the road. He looked up at the sky and sighed.  
"I couldn't sleep." He replied, voice deep and far off.  
"Ah." The silence continued for awhile, but it wasn't awkward. The morning song birds starting chirping, the crickets and other bugs singing along. The smell of morning dew on the damp grass. I kicked the rock again, he obviously couldn't sleep because of the Reaping today. I didn't need to ask, but I did anyways. Just because talking to him would be a nice distraction from my own tormenting thoughts.  
"Why couldn't you sleep?" He looked at me but I kept my eyes fixated on the dirt road in front of me like I didn't notice.

"Well isn't it obvious?" He turned back facing the road too. Yup. I shrugged,  
"It is I guess. I was just clarifying, I just keep telling myself that the chances are slim." He hmm'd and I looked at him questionably. He returned my stare,  
"The chances of you being chosen or the chances of you coming out alive?"  
"Both I suppose." I couldn't look him in the eyes any longer so I just looked down, kicking a new rock.

"There will be forty eight tributes this year." Jak stated grimly. "Two from each of the twelve districts and a family member of each one." Those are impossible odds. There would be no chance of me winning… or Liv… my stomach twisted again. There was nothing left in it to vomit though. "If any of us do get picked, this year will be the one too. We have the most chance of it." His voice was sullen and emotionless. He was certainly being Mr. Positive today wasn't he?

"Aren't you the guy that told me to be an Optimist Prime not a Negatron? when I failed that math test in grade ten?" I said in a 'more cheery than I was' voice, he cracked a smirk.  
"I think I was, I cant remember though. I tend to have the memory of a date raped goldfish." We walked up to the back door of my dads shop. I turned to him  
"I still cant believe you even know about those ancient toys." His smirk grew into a crooked smile.

"I can't believe you understood the reference." He shook his head slightly, I shrugged.  
"fair enough I suppose." I turned and went to open the door.  
"I'll see you in a few hours Tris." I twisted to face him.  
"Yeah, see you." He turned and walked away. That was nice of him to walk me home… it was probably just out of loneliness though. We're all a little nervous before a Reaping. I suppose even Guy Jak needs company sometimes.

I opened the rusty door to the shop as quietly as I could, and walked to the lounge. That's where the TV was and a couch. I didn't want to sleep anymore, no matter how tired I was I wouldn't be able to sleep for the life of me. When I entered the room my dad was already up sitting with a cup of coffee.  
"Where were you last night?" He asked, he had bags under his eyes. He didn't sleep well either I guess.

"I slept at Liv's house. Sorry I should have called-" He shook his head  
"Oh no it's alright. It was your birthday after all." I sat down beside him, my head throbbing. The pounding in my temples and the ache in my stomach only seeming to get worse. "You should shower and get ready Poke." I heard the stress in his voice. I stood up, I couldn't look at my dads pained face.

"I'm gonna go do that then okay dad?" He nodded and hugged me tighter than he usually does. He was scared, neither of us would admit it but we were both terrified.  
"I love you sweetie." He kissed my forehead.  
"Love you too…" I walked away then, holding back my tears. I was all he had left… A thought hit me then, what if I don't get chosen? Then I wont need to worry about this ever again. I sensed it though, false hope.

We had to meet in the centre of district 3 for the Reaping. After my shower my dad made me put on my red dress with the white polka dots. He even made me brush my hair, I hated getting dressed up. I was raised a grease monkey, none of this seemed appropriate anyways!

Me and him walked to the square, making small talk about different auto parts. When we got there the square was packed full of people. the crowd only made my headache grow in intensity. The possible tributes were separated boys and girls by ropes, the security was rather tight with Peacekeepers in their white uniforms standing all around, guns loaded. A stage was set up and the bowls filled with papers were on either side, I wonder which ones my name was on… I found Liv and we looked at each other. She looked more sick than I felt, was it from the liquor or the Reaping? who knows.

She grabbed my hand and didn't let go. I was holding onto her for dear life. That's when Ellenor Signa took to the stage. Her dark purple hair and almost glowing teal eyes looked so out of place. She smiled at the crowd,  
"Hello District 3! It is such an honour to be here!" There was a small applause and she continued. "Now to go over the rules, once your name is called please come up to the stage. We will call the name of your family member tribute after you are chosen." I gulped, was my body vibrating? I looked over at Liv. She was still as stone. Her hand was shaking so violently in mine though.

Elenor walked over to the girls tribute bowl. This is it right? If I don't get chosen I'm good forever. If I do I'm dead. I took a very deep breath and blew it out my nose. The crowd was absolutely silent. Elenor played around in the bowl for a moment deciding which girl to pick. She pulled out the paper, unrolled it, smiled and called out the name. It sounded so strange in her Capitol accent, I've never heard my name pronounced like that before.


	4. Ch 4 Goodbyes and Wet Eyes

_**Authors Note**__: YEESH! This was... an emotional one._

**_*Street Spirit (Fade out) - Radiohead*_**  
_(It's just got a really numb sad tone to it… :/)_

**Goodbyes and Wet Eyes**

I don't know what came over me but, suddenly I was filled with such numbness I couldn't see straight. I let go of Liv's hand and walked towards the stage followed by Peacekeepers. I stumbled up the steps and stood beside the bowl that my name was just pulled out of. I looked out across the factories, not daring to look at anyone. The big white screen behind us light up.

"And your family member tribute is…" Elenors nasally voice spoke into the microphone.  
"Liv Sparkers! Your cousin!" I watched her weave her way through the crowd. She walked up the steps. Pale, sick looking almost… Funny my stomach wasn't twisting, my hands weren't sweaty… I was just numb from head to toe.

She stood so close to me that I could feel her body heat, I stared off into the distance, not feeling anything. No emotion bubbling up inside me, I felt dead inside, like someone had suddenly turned off the lights, I was sort of aware of the crowd murmuring.  
I kind of heard Jess and Boltons panicked voices, the worried whispers, none of them my dad's. I'm not sure if that was good or bad at this point though.

Elenor walked over to the boys bowl, her pointed high heels clicking on the wooden stage, and pulled out another name. whichever guy she picked I would have to kill eventually, this thought still didn't bother me. I took another deep breath before she read it, probably the first one I've taken since being called.

"Cory Wires!" She called there was a rustle in the boys section and a small boy walked towards the stage. His blonde hair shone in the sunlight, the sight of him woke me up. Put the lights back on and sent panic and dismay throughout my body. Everything started vibrating, my entire frame shaking as if I was being electrocuted.

It was the same boy from yesterday, the same little twelve year old who tried to comfort his mother on the porch. I was about to bolt from the stage for him, I don't know what I would do but they weren't taking him from her. No, they couldn't do that, I needed to get to him, to keep him off the stage. Right when I was about to dash Liv grabbed my wrist digging her nails into my skin, stopping me dead in my tracks.

I couldn't move… what was I thinking? That's when I noticed Jak, he touched the boys shoulder and gently pushed him back into where the rest of them were standing, motioning the Peacekeepers to stay away.  
"No…" Liv whispered her face twisted in panic, her grip tightened and I felt my skin start to tear under her nails, I looked back at Jak.  
"I volunteer as tribute." He said without an ounce of fear in his voice. My jaw dropped then, my emotions raging inside like a hurricane. My face drained of colour and my knees almost buckled in.

Why would he do that? I knew exactly why he would, he saw just as much yesterday as I did. That's why. Something in my gut said I would have done the same… even without thinking about it.  
"Oh goodness me!" Elenor chirped with glee "Of course of course! What's your name dear?" Jak walked up the steps and faced our audience.  
"Jak Volts" He said, completely un-phased.

"Okay Jak well your partner Tribute will be…" The screen lit up behind us again. "Tamlen Volts! Your brother!" Jak's face still void of any emotion as his younger sibling came up to stand beside him. Elenor returned to the centre of the stage and declared the annual 100th Quarter Quell tributes a 'happy hunting'. We were whisked away after that, the Peacekeepers practically dragging us along.

The four of us were separated into different rooms of the mayors mansion, it was the fanciest building in District 3. They put us here to say goodbye to whoever wanted to see us one last time…I waited in one of the reading rooms for my three visitors. I sat very still on the soft couch looking out the window. I would never get to see those factories again… I'm not sure why that bothered me, sure I liked it here but it was never for the view.

The door creaked open, I looked over and saw my dad walking slowly towards me. I ran to him, I was instantly wrapped up in his arms. I was suddenly crying so hard I couldn't breathe.  
"Dad what am I gonna do!? I cant kill anyone! I cant do this!" I sobbed into his chest. He pulled me away slightly, holding my arms in his hands as he looked me in the eye.  
"You're gonna win Poke. It's not about if you can kill, it's about if you can survive. You're the best survivor I know, you can do this." He said very seriously. He actually believed what he was saying to me. There was no giving false hope with him. He thought I could actually win.

"Dad what can I do? I'm 5'2 and 110lbs. Most of the other tributes could probably snap me like a twig!" It took all I had not to start hyperventilating at the thought, and even then I did anyways.  
"Exactly sweetheart. They wont be able to catch you! You've been swinging around my shop since you could walk. Your agility alone makes you a contender." I shook my head, he was right. If it was between fight or flight I would be much better off running. I was always the fastest girl in gym class…

"Will that be enough?" I looked at him very seriously. I only had a limited time left with him. I needed ideas because I'm not sure I could come up with them on my own.  
"You know everything I do about mechanics." He hugged me again.  
"Yeah, but there are very rarely mechanical things in the arena." I said grimly.  
"You never know Tris. You also know how to handle a gun better than anyone I know." I smiled and looked up at him.  
"There are NEVER guns in the arena dad, and I'm not even supposed to know how to handle them yet." Why was this cheering me up? He smiled back.  
"You know everything I do about mechanics sweetheart." He repeated and winked, dropping a serious hint. Ok, there's my edge. If I could get my hands on some mechanical parts to build a gun I would totally have a chance at winning!

Pfft, Too bad that'll never happen. "You are also the most determined, stubborn girl I have ever met." This made me giggle through my tears. A small bell sounded signalling our time was up. He hugged me tighter than he ever has and kissed my forehead. "Good luck Poke. I love you sweetie." A few more tears fell from my eyes.  
"I love you too dad." And with that the door clicked closed behind him. I paced around the room waiting for someone else to show up, trying to wipe off my face. I knew Liv wasn't coming, she was probably saying goodbye to her mom and younger siblings.  
"Tris?" I heard Bolton's voice from behind me. I walked up to him and he gave me a big hug. "Jess's mom made these for you." He handed me a package that was still warm.

"What are they?" I looked at it trying to figure it out.  
"It's the bread she makes. The little squares, you know. Your favourite. She thought you could use a taste of home over in the Capitol." My eyes watered, tears threatening at the corners again and I gave him another hug.  
"Tell her I said thank you so much." I put the squares on a table beside us.  
"I'll make sure to do that. Jess is saying goodbye to Liv and I'm saying goodbye to you. We both wish you guys luck Tris. Who knows, maybe you'll win." He said, although the look in his eyes said he didn't think we would.

"We're gonna do our best for sure." I smiled up at him. There was an awkward silence. A tear dripped down his face.  
"I'm gonna miss you." He admitted  
"I'm gonna miss you too. You've always been like a brother to me, you know that." We hugged and the small bell sounded.  
"Good luck Tris." He waved, and left. I put the box of squares on the couch, they smelled delicious. I heard the door click open then, Wes peaked his head in.  
"Tris…" I ran to him like I did my dad. Except I did a lot less crying. "When your name got called I ran back to the shop and grabbed this."  
He held out the necklace he gave me yesterday.

I must have forgot to put it on this morning after my shower. I took it from him with a smile and put it on. "You need a token to bring into the arena remember? I thought maybe you could bring it…" His cheeks flushed slightly. I forgot all about the token stuff.  
"Thank you for thinking of that Wes." I hugged him, he was gentle in hugging me back. Almost tentative. "Are you ok?" He looked down.  
"You're gonna win right? I'll see you alive again soon?" I gulped down the tears that I felt begging to appear and nodded.

"Me and Liv are gonna do our very best to come back. I promise." Our best won't be enough though. He smiled and held out his pinkie,  
"Pinkie promise?" I giggled and shook pinkies with him.  
"Pinkie promise." He hugged me again, this time it was a pure Wes like hug. With the squishing and the not being able to breathe.

The bell rang and I didn't want him to leave. Why couldn't he just stay here and hug me for another minute? He let go too soon and before he went out the door turned to me  
"I'll be rootin for yeah Tris." He turned, and the door clicked shut behind him. I was alone now, a few more tears slipped from my eyes that I couldn't keep back.

I played with the necklace around my neck and sat on the couch with the warm squares on my lap. A heart with a peace sign... that was gonna be my token. Love and peace are the two opposite things the Hunger Games stand for... either way I would be escorted to the train soon, and transported to the Capitol. Then they would turn me into a doll. My nose crinkled at the thought, I've always hated playing dress up.


	5. Ch 5 White Suits and Tributes

_**Authors Note**__: There is a slight amount of mental insanity in this part... Okay A LOT of mental insanity from Tris... she's not all there guys... I'm just sayin._

**_*Home (Deep Focus Remix) - Dubba Johnny*_**  
_(Just cause Tris is kinda lost in her own head during this one, clutching a box of cold bread like it's home… or whatever.)_

**White Suits and Tributes**

A Peacekeeper came in the room then, to retrieve me and escort me to the train that takes the Tributes to the Capitol. The white of his suit stood out in the mostly brown room, he shoved me along, I didn't fight it, I couldn't... Showing of any emotion would surely provoke tears and as of right now, I knew I was going to die. I carried my box of warm squares and didn't look up when I met up with the four others.

I kept my eyes glued on the ground not daring show any expression on my face. When I got shoved onto the train Liv finally yelled at me.  
"Are you even listening?!" No actually… I wasn't…  
"Of course I was..." I lied.  
"Then what do you think?" Three pairs of eyes looked at me, patiently waiting for me to reply. I looked at each of them and then back down at my little box of home…

"I'm not sure... Can you explain again?" I tried to smile at Liv but it failed. She put her hands on her hips and glared at me, then she said in a voice you reserve for children,  
"We should all go meet with our mentor first right?" I looked at each of them again. Jak was barely moving and his brother was just looking around the train car no longer staring at me.

"Yeah that sounds good I guess." I clutched the box to my chest as Liv started dragging me along by my free elbow.  
"They should be this way" Jak said in his monotone voice.  
"They?" Liv asked, I didn't care enough to wonder why we had more than one mentor...  
"Yes, Vice will be joining us. It'll be her and Jutsin mentoring all four of us." He explained sliding open the door to the next car.

"Why would they give us two mentors?" Liv sounded confused.  
"Maybe the arena has a special aspect this year that we need two?" Jak stated blankly.  
"Or maybe its cause there are twice as many of us therefore they need twice as many mentors." I stated fiddling with my necklace, the box resting on my hip now. They both just stared back at me like they forgot I was being dragged along with them.  
"You're probably right. That makes sense." Jak turned back and slid open another door.

When we stepped into this one the aroma of food sent my head spinning. The last thing I wanted to do right now was eat, it was clearly the dining car. A figure was sitting on the far side so we walked over to join whoever it was. That's when I noticed Tamlen was missing.. Wonder where he went?  
"Ah! There are my lovely tributes!" Vice stood up and hugged us all. She wasn't much older than we were, she only won a few years ago. Her specialty I remember is throwing knives. She also dissected her victims afterwards and made a camp made of tribute body parts to scare off other tributes. It lead to her victory, I don't think I could ever dissect a person...

"Vice, its a pleasure as always." Jak nodded, a genuine small smile on his lips. Oh yeah.. They were cousins...  
"Oh cut the bullshit Jak!" She slugged him in the arm, he flinched away and the sound her fist made against his arm seemed like it would leave a bruise… ouch. I rubbed my own arm hoping she would never do that to me. She looked hardcore from head to toe, her dark brown hair hung straight down her back. She wore thick black makeup around her piercing brown eyes and skin tight black clothes that I couldn't label as either sexy or sophisticated cause they seemed too much like a combination of both.

She turned to me and Liv, studying us with a devilish grin. She actually did a full circle around the two of us and I felt like her intimidating gaze was crushing me. I just bit my lip and clutched the box till I felt the cardboard start to collapse against my chest.  
"You two look slightly promising. Of course we wont know for certain until I can see what you can do. Until then," She bent down under the table and pulled out a box. "I have all the recordings of the Reapings in each district." She walked over to the couch, her big knee high boots clunking on the floor of the train. She dropped the box in front of the television that was a lot fancier than the one we had back home, Jak followed her and plopped down on the huge comfy looking couch.

I looked at Liv, she looked at me and we both silently decided that Vice was probably not as scary as she seems because of the way Jak acts around her. We both walked over and Liv sat down beside Jak crossing her legs looking all confident and what not. I sat on the end as far away from all of them as I could, the squares weren't very warm anymore but I held them in my lap and pretended they were anyways.

Jak and Vice made small talk and joked with each other as she put the video in. When the screen lit up it was President Dubley again, the reading of the card and all that. Just a few hours ago I was on the gym floor with Bolton and Jess watching the same thing on the broken tablet…  
"Why did they change the day of the reading? Didn't it used to be a few months before the actual Reapings?" Liv asked Vice probably trying to find a way in to talk to her. Vice just smiled and Jak shook his head chuckling.  
"They don't want a repeat of the last Quarter Quell obviously." Vice said grabbing the remote from off the TV.

"Oh well that makes sense. No one wants another uprising." Liv said in her most innocent voice, it's funny how innocent she acts when really-  
"Yup! Well they changed it to try and prevent that from happening again." Vice played with the remote trying to skip passed the reading of the card. Once she did the screen panned the crowd of what I assumed was District one.

All the houses were huge and the streets were clean. All the people looked so happy to be there and dressed so nicely…  
"That's a career District for you." Jak sat forward, his elbows resting on his knees as he absorbed everything he saw. Me, curled up in the corner of the couch clutching my stupid bread numbly watched the TV. First a big looking girl with curly blonde hair and a long flowing gown was called to the stage, then her younger sister. Both looked mean and scary… even though the younger one was only about my size she was built like a butch and the dresses looked terrible on them. The two boys were at least twice Jak's size if not more.

"What are they feeding the kids there?" Liv asked eyes bulging in disbelief.  
"Steroids?" Jak looked at her as if that was so plainly obvious she shouldn't even have asked, she rolled her eyes a huffed. District two was next and it looked possibly even more better off than District one. The kids from there were just as scary too… next was ours.

Something tempted me to just close my eyes and look away because reliving it again so soon might send me farther down the mentally unstable road I was already on but I kept my eyes glued to the screen anyways. Our district wasn't nearly as bad off as District 12.. Compared to districts one and two though, we looked like greasy messes.

My name was called and I watched myself, stoic of any emotion, fall up the stairs. The Tributes from the other two districts had smiles or glares of fierce intensity. But not me, I just stood there un-phased. Liv came up the stairs looking rather green, as she grabbed my hand she actually gagged. I didn't notice that at the time. I looked over at her on the couch.  
"Shut up ok! I was hung over. Blame it on the a-a-a-alcohol." I gave her a dull look at her attempt to make me laugh. That was such a stupid song…

I turned back to the TV to see Jak taking the little boys place. Which I still can't believe he did, even after what he saw the day before. There was a slight commentary about whether Jak's decision was selfish or noble because he knew before hand that by volunteering he would be sentencing one of his relatives to go with him and then it switched to district four.

It was pretty there, you could see the water and the beach in the background. I like swimming… even though every time I went swimming it was illegal… my mind wandered as two gorgeous twin girls were chosen. There was a pond just beyond the border behind my dads shop, sometimes I'd sneak out there and swim…

A guy with shaggy brown hair and his cousin with a buzz cut were then called to the stage as the boy Tributes. They both looked really good, bright blue eyes and a golden tan… it felt like a slap when I realized they are going to be trying to kill me. Well there goes that little hallucination, I shook my head tossing my hair around my face.

Districts five and six looked kind of like ours, greasy hard workers that were not all that pleased to be there. The tributes from seven and eight looked almost as scary as the careers, and for the life of me I couldn't figure out why. District 9's people looked sick and fragile though, the two little girls picked hugged each other on the stage and wailed, tears streaming from their eyes. They were clearly only twelve…

When we got to district ten I wasn't sure I could handle anymore. All these kids are going to be dead soon… seeing their faces only depressed me more. The two girls called in district ten were apparently aunt and niece. The aunt held the nieces hand and shared a vocal exchange with her sister who was the little girls mother in the crowd.  
"I'll keep her safe" She mouthed.

Why would she say that? Why on god's green earth would she make a promise she knowingly couldn't keep? I watched as one little boys name got called, his bright blue eyes and golden blonde hair shone in the sun. He didn't cry like all the other little kids did, he stood up there silently. Blank staring into the distance, like I did… everything about him reminded me of Cory… little tiny Cory… I was kind of relieved when I saw his older brother get called to go up with him. They looked identical except in size. The older brother seemed more animated and at least pulled off a smile at one of Elenor's jokes.

I always hated watching the district eleven and twelve kids get picked. All of them clearly suffering from starvation and poverty. They're 'nice' clothes always dirty and hand-me-down looking. Compared to the careers and the better off districts they looked like nothing but skin and bones. At least District three had food for us all the time. I mean it might be tasteless and bland but at least we get to eat every meal.

After that the screen went black and Vice turned it off. We all sat in silence for a few moments soaking it all in.  
"well," Vice stood up cracking her knuckles under her black lace gloves. "Now you know who you're up against. I'm not sure how much talent they will have in the killing aspect but at least you have a rough idea now…" The animation in her voice drained. Tamlen walked in then, sharing a look with Jak. Liv turned to me clearly noticing it too and we silently decided to leave it till later.

That's when I noticed a guy walk into the dining car from the other door on the far side, he wasn't wearing any fancy Capitol get up like everyone else I've seen. Instead her wore a futuristic looking track suit almost. A zip up black sweater with white lines running down the sides, a simple grey t-shirt underneath. His pants matched and his shoes looked like you could run miles in them. He walked towards us meeting Vice halfway and then stopping, folding his big arms across his broad chest.

"Well they don't seem like a bad crop of Tributes. A little skinny but we can shape 'em up I think. How about you?" He turned to Vice with a lazy smirk on his lips, his eyes looked tired.  
"They definitely hold potential. I just showed them their opponents." Vice said, her hands on her hips and a sly smile on her face.  
"They seem to be taking it rather well…" He said noting how all of us were just calmly sitting on the couch watching their exchange after seeing the people that were gonna be trying to murder us.

To be a mentor you have of won a previous Hunger Games, and looking at both of them standing side by side right now, I knew why they'd won. Both were at least twice my size. I was so screwed…  
"You must be Jutsin." Jak got up off the couch and shook hands.  
"That I am, and you are…?"  
"Jak." Jak's voice remained un-wavered, admittedly Jutsins friendly smile was comforting and took away from his intimidating… ness.

"It's nice to meet you all, let's eat. You're all too damn skinny." Jutsin blew a whistle and another guy walked into the room.  
"Are you kidding!? I said no whistle!" He said, giving Jutsin a mock irritated look. Jutsin laughed.  
"Oh lighten up Rye I'm kidding… kind of." Jutsin laughed again as the guy he called Rye rolled his big brown eyes.

He was more Jak's size but he had milk chocolate colour skin… at least I think it was like milk chocolate… I only ever had that once and I think that's the colour brown it was… somewhere during my inner pondering Liv had gotten up to introduce herself. Leaving me, alone on the couch, clutching my box of cold bread, looking pathetic. I sighed and got up, walking towards were everyone was, why did we have to move…

"I called you here to get food Rye not flirt with the Tributes!" Jutsin teased, Rye gave him a squinty unimpressed look.  
"Sorry master, right away master." Rye mock bowed glaring at him.  
"Oh god! Get out of here you!" Jutsin shivered at the word 'master' and Rye walked away laughing.  
"Who was that?" Liv asked staring after the boy.  
"Who? Rye? My slave." Jutsin said completely serious at first and then burst out laughing. Vice slapped him in the chest and he chuckled rubbing where she'd hit. "Ow…" He said quietly as Vice started to explain.

"When you win the Games you get a big pretty house with lots of food and money and one slave to keep it all clean for you." She said as Jutsin rolled his eyes. "Of course these slaves are supposed to be Avox's, you know? The people with no tongues? Anyways, we each got one the year we won but asked if we could cut the tongues out ourselves." Vice and Jutsin looked at each other smirking. "But we didn't, so now they are just friends who do stuff for us." she finished as a smaller girl skipped in the room.

"Dayum right we do!" she was pushing a huge cart of food, and behind her Rye pushed in another one. I had never seen so much in my life, hell I didn't even know what half of it was!  
"Dinner is served." Rye said bowing to Jutsin  
"Don't mind if I do." Jak said walking towards a buffet corner. Tamlen and Vice following at his heels.  
"Stop doing that." Jutsin shivered again and Rye chuckled.  
"Then stop with the damn whistle!" He said, Jutsin laughed.  
"Alright fine!" Jutsin and Rye walked towards the food table. Liv looked at me,  
"You want anything?" My stomach growled…  
"No I'm good. Actually I think I'm gonna go find my sleeping car." I told her, Liv walked over to join the others.

"Okay we're all gonna be here if you need us." she said before grabbing a plate as I passed through the door, I nodded. She knew something was wrong with me, but she could also tell that I really didn't want to talk about it. I slowly walked down the hallways until I finally just asked one of the Capitol waiters where we were supposed to be staying. He pointed me in the right direction and eventually I found my room you could say.

Once the door was closed behind me I looked around, still helplessly clutching the box to me. There was a bed, bathroom, and a dresser, as well as a TV and computer type looking thing. I sat in the middle of the room, cross legged with the box on my lap. I opened it up and the smell assaulted me, they looked delicious too. I picked one up in my hand and slid it in my mouth, closing my eyes I thought of home. Actually not my home, Jess's.

Every time I went over her mom would make these, it was a memory I locked away in my brain to save for when I was in the Capitol. I closed the box then and set it on the dresser. I searched through the drawers and found a comfy shirt and track pants to change into, I was so sick of wearing this dress. Once I was dressed I laid down in my bed, it was so much softer than my mattress back home… I didn't like it.

So I grabbed all the blankets and the pillow and rolled onto the floor. Much better, I wasn't tired, but I wanted to sleep. Surely my dreams would be better than reality right now. Maybe I will dream of my dad, and music. Maybe about swinging around his shop on the rafters or making dirty jokes with Wes.

I don't remember where my thoughts ended and the dreams began, but I know there was no Wes, no swinging, no happy music playing. My dad was there though… in my dream… looking at my cold dead corpse and crying…


	6. Ch 6 Trains and Games

_**Authors Note**__: This part is pure gold. *pats back* so frigen good! *cocky smile* I also realize 'Trains' and 'Games' doesn't actually rhyme… but CLOSE ENOUGH! A small reminder that the songs I suggest shouldn't be played very loudly... otherwise it might actually just take away from the story :P If you listen to them at all haha, just quiet background noise :P_

**_*Clap Trap - Stephen Walking*_**  
_(It just sounds like paranoia, intimidation, and numbness… in my opinion.)_

**Trains and Games**

I was yanked awake by one of those dreams that feel like your falling. It felt like my body hit the ground when really, I was already laying on the floor, my entire body was drenched in sweat. Someone must have turned up the thermostat in my room or something because it was way too hot in here. I sat up slowly rubbing my eyes and stretching. Trying to wake up my muscles that seemed to be more tired than when I fell asleep, sore almost.

Probably form sleeping on the floor and thrashing around during my nightmares… there was a metallic salty taste in my mouth, I must have been biting my tongue and cheeks in my sleep… ugh.  
I stumbled around my dark room wondering what time it was and then dismissing it to the fact that I really didn't care. We would be in the Capitol this morning, I was gonna take a wild guess and say it was around five AM. I tripped into the bathroom and turned on the light to look at myself in the mirror.

I hadn't eaten anything all day yesterday but my stomach no longer felt queasy from the hangover. My head pounded lightly like it does when I'm dehydrated so I grabbed a small paper cup from beside the fancy sink and filled it with water. I gulped down four glasses before I noticed how hungry I really was too. After I filled the small cup for the sixth time I hopped up on the counter and just sat there looking around the pristine tiles, walls and floor.

Everything almost gleamed with cleanliness, the shower also beckoned me. It was so high-tech though, I wasn't sure I'd know how to work it.  
All the buttons and tubes and things confused me when I stepped in, I pushed a button that was the biggest and water came down around me almost like it was raining. Coolest. Shower. Ever.

I played with the different soap buttons and moisturizers and things until my stomach practically screamed at me, demanding food. Even the towels in this train were high-tech, anywhere it touched my skin it would be instantly dry and they were so soft. I didn't bother drying my hair, I just bushed it out and threw it up in a hair clip I found in one of the many drawers.

I got dressed in a different tank top and track pants this time, the drawers were filled with clothes that all seemed to be my size, it was weird. I hung up my polka dot dress and clipped on my necklace Collar gave me. I made sure to put the box of bread squares by the things I wanted to take to the Capitol Tribute Tower with me and hoped that the attendants would make sure to pack them with my things. Which wasn't much, just my dress and shoes but, that's all I had of home…

When I stepped out of my room I was right about the time, the sun was clearly not up yet. I made my way to the dining car anyways because I passed a few attendants in the hall and assumed they would serve me breakfast whenever I wanted. I was a tribute after all, and serving me was their soul purpose as assigned by the Capitol.

I was feeling a little better today, not as numb. I still didn't give a damn about anything though, everything seemed to unreal. When what was going on finally hit me it would not be a pretty sight to see.  
In dining car I sat down at one of the tables and as I predicted one of the tired looking attendants came over and asked what I would like to have. I just asked for breakfast and they left, I assumed they would just bring me just an assortment of different food.

As I waited I looked out the window watching the trees pass by. I wonder if my dad was up yet, I've never been away from home by myself before… I wondered if he missed me. What Bolton and Jess would do at school today…

These thoughts started to make my chest ache, and for some strange reason I had the urge to just run back to my room and grab the box of squares. I would have eaten all of them for breakfast but I wanted to save them, they weren't very good cold but at this point I didn't care. I stopped looking out the window because it just reminded me of how far from home I was, I settled with playing with my fork on the table. I heard the door slide open again and I looked up hoping it was my food, my face must have fell when I noticed it was only Jak.

"Were you expecting someone else? I'm sorry to disappoint you." He said jokingly. I didn't laugh.  
"I was expecting my breakfast actually. I didn't eat yesterday." I pulled my eyes off of him and focused on my fork again, pretending to be bored. When really he made me nervous as hell. At this point everyone seemed to have that effect on me, if I wasn't by myself, I was worrying whether or not someone would turn around and kill me. For all I know he came to find me and slit my throat… wouldn't that make a mess…  
"Yeah I noticed, you must be starving. I couldn't imagine going a day without eating." I sighed out of 'boredom' when really I just needed to take a deep breath to relax.

"You like your food then I take it?" I tucked a stray strand of hair behind my ear trying not to fidget and show how uncomfortable his presence made me. He chuckled  
"Yes, I do love food. I like to cook too, although you probably don't care." There was a slight stutter, which was so weird considering how calm, cool and collected he always seemed to be.

"I like cooking too. I never did it much though, me and my dad ate on the run too often to cook a meal and sit down to eat it." My voice shook slightly, and my stomach growled at me like it was a monster about to consume the world. This made Jak chuckle again, he came and sat down across from me.  
"Would you mind if I joined you?" Yes.  
"No go ahead. Why are you up so early?" I put my fork down and fiddled with the clip in my damp hair. He shrugged,  
"I couldn't sleep."  
"Nightmares?" I guessed. He shook his head no.  
"I don't dream much." I raised an eyebrow at him, wanting to ask him why but my food was set in front of me and I dove in. Eggs, ham, piles of potatoes, and fruit… if heaven was packed full of delicious food like this maybe dying in the arena wouldn't be so bad…

I heard Jak chuckle again and looked up from my giant plate of food. My mouth packed full of deliciousness.  
"Hhwat?" I asked, barely able to move my lips. This made him smirk, him laughing was rather odd considering how emotionless he's always been.  
"I'm just respecting a girl who can stuff her face in front of me." He sat back in his chair. My cheeks burned… I could imagine me stuffing down the food wouldn't be the most attractive sight… I swallowed.

"what does it matter? I'm gonna be dead in a few days anyways. Impressing you with my etiquette isn't high on my bucket list." I shovelled another gob of potatoes in my mouth.  
"I'm surprised its on your bucket list at all. I'm honoured." I never said that… smart ass. I rolled my eyes, he was quite a piece of work wasn't he?  
"So who do you think our stylists will be?" Tamlen came walking up to us.  
"I don't know but that was really gay bro." Tamlen went to punch Jak but Jak caught his arm and pinned him to the ground before he could reciprocate. My plate was finally empty, and I just sat there watching them wrestle.

Well, maybe not wrestle… more just Jak beating on Tamlen. "You're not gonna survive very long in the arena if you try and fight like that Tamlen." Jutsin walked in then, shaking his head at the boys.  
"Get off me Jak!" Tamlen whined  
"Get me off yourself." Jak twisted his arm behind his back a little more making Tamlen growl. Jutsin sat down across from me, where Jak was sitting before, he wouldn't be trying to kill me in a few days so I was more pleased to have him sit there instead.

"How was your sleep?" he asked me, playing with his butter knife. I shrugged,  
"I've had better." I told him honestly while stuff as forkful of eggs into my mouth.  
"At least you're eating today, you're like the runt of the litter here. You need to beef up a little." He lazily smiled at me, he seemed like an alright guy… I mean I only met him yesterday but he was brutally honest and seemed friendly enough…

Rye walked in with another plate of food and set it in front of Jutsin.  
"Here MASTER." Rye said with a goofy smile, Jutsin shivered.  
"I said stop! No more of that man, it makes me uncomfortable." Jutsin started eating and motioned for Rye to join us, he hesitated though. "It's alright, no ones around to see you. We're not in the Capitol yet." Jutsin said and Rye sat down to my right.

I gave them both a questioning look, Rye seemed to notice.  
"Avox's aren't considered 'people', they're slaves and nothing else. Sitting here with you guys would be a serious offence if someone saw me." He explained in a kind, quiet voice. I nodded,  
"But you and the other girl aren't technically Avox's…?" I asked and Rye smirked, looking at the table.  
"But we're supposed to be, when we get to the Capitol you can't talk to us… considering we aren't supposed to have tongues and all." He chuckled lightly, I personally didn't find it very funny but I smiled.

"Yeah, if they catch you talking they'll cut out your tongue on the spot." Jutsin said with a full mouth.  
"I know, I've been practicing my Avox impersonation." Rye said laughing.  
"How?" Jutsin said confused, Rye just looked at him with a blank stare. "How?" Jutsin repeated, his eyebrows furrowed. "Hello! Earth to Rye how have you been…" Jutsin let out a loud sigh finally catching on. Me and Rye laughed,  
"Really Jutsin? Really?" Rye's white teeth almost glowed against his dark skin.

"Shut up. I'm tired… and dense as fuck you know that." Jutsin said chuckling and almost pushing Rye off his chair. I giggled at their bickering, they acted more like best friends than they did Master and Servant. I heard loud laughter enter the room and Rye almost jumped out of his chair, but it was just Vice and her 'Avox'.

"Good morning!" Her melodic voice rang throughout the dining car. Jak and Tamlen had settled on the couch and were talking in hushed voices, I dismissed it.  
"Morning!" Jutsin waved, mouth full of food again.  
"Morning…" I mumbled looking at her. She had a toughness about her that I respected, a certain dangerous way in the way she held herself. I wish I looked dangerous… maybe the other Tributes would be more afraid of me in the arena then… maybe then I would have a chance…

"We'll be in the Capitol by around nine." She sat down to my left as a small girl with pixie cut blonde hair sat beside her. "First piece of advice, don't complain about what the stylists do to you. Fighting it will just make it worse. Besides, they're gonna make you all look hot so why not let them? No pain no gain!" She laughed, I don't care how good they planned on making me look. I hated the stupid way they dressed us up like toy dolls. I never even really played with dolls as a kid… I had remote control cars and put together drive shafts with my dad…

"Are you kidding? I'm already sexy! How could they improve on this?!" Liv walked in with her usual slinky swag. Swag? What an odd way to describe the whitest girl I know. "Why in gods name is everyone up so early? And what are THEY doing?" The crinkled her nose up at the boys who were now wrestling on the floor again.  
"No one could sleep," I said, "and they are… training…"

Jutsin laughed hysterically for a moment.  
"That can HARDLY be considered training. You'll see what real training is once we get to the Capitol."  
After everyone was done eating I watched the sunset come up while everyone else made small talk and joked around. How could everyone be so.. Animated?

We were all suddenly plunged into darkness.  
"What dah hell?" Liv came over and looked out the window.  
"It's just the tunnel we go through right before we reach the Capitol Liv." I told her, Jak walked over to us.  
"How did you know that?" He asked me, I shrugged nonchalantly.  
"I've been here a few times. With my dad for special Capitol business." He nodded clearly impressed.

"Nice. I've been here a few times with my dad too." We all just stared out the window waiting for the sunlight to come back. I forgot that him and Tamlen were the mayors kids… it must have been weird saying goodbye to their parents in their own house… the tunnel ended and the train sped towards the tall standing buildings that was the Capitol.

It always glittered in a way that made my eyes hurt, once we were nearing the station Liv started to comment on the weird colours of people's skin and hair.  
"Its like a crayon box threw up all over this place!" She looked out disgusted at all the fake looking people driving by in fancy cars and walking on the sidewalk.

We pulled into the station and I had a weird feeling that we were still moving, I wobbled a little and that's when I noticed the crowd congregating around the train. Oh no… my heart started to race.  
"Liv-" She grabbed my hand and we walked towards the exit of the train.  
"Tris? Liv? Smile." Vice demanded. A smile instantly plastered across my face, fake and stiff but it would do for the cameras. I didn't know where Jak and Tamlen went, I just stayed at Liv's side and we walked out holding hands and smiling for the various blinding flashes.

The gigantic building towering in front of us was the training centre. This is where we would be staying until we were sent into the arena. The cameras blinded me and all I could see were stars as we made it into the front door of the building.  
"Well that was chaotic." I rubbed my head, I had a headache already. Liv took a deep breath and let go of my hand.

"Yeah it was." She agreed, we looked around then, soaking in our surroundings. This place was HUGE, and oddly enough sparkly… Vice came up behind us and wrapped her arms around our shoulders.  
"Welcome to the Hunger Games girls!" She said in a mockingly cheery voice. Welcome indeed…


	7. Ch 7 Prep Teams and Sewing Seams

_**Author's Note:**__ Enjoy this! Its actually pretty funny :P and a little shout out to my friends who are actually reading this, Hi! And the stories nearly at 200 views now… :P Be happy I'm making you famous ;)_

**_*I'm Good, I'm Gone - Lykke Li*_**  
_(It just talks about working really hard and stuff… and that your hands will be clapping and blah blah IT JUST MAKES SENSE OKAY!? Okay.)_

**Prep Teams and Sewing Seams**

Another jolt of pain ran up my leg leaving it burning, throbbing and pulsing with each beat of my heart.  
"Why are we doing this!?" I yelled at Liv who was across the room from me.  
"Embrace the pain Tris! EMBRACE IT! They're just making us look pretty!" She chirped with a smile. Her legs red and probably burning like mine were… I listened to her, like I always did. I sighed and looked down at the girl applying more glue to my very sore skin, I recognized her as Vice's 'Avox'.

"What's your name?" I asked her and she looked up at me with a small smile.  
"Shana." She said quietly.  
"Nice to meet you Shana. My names Tris." I said just as quiet, she nodded and added another piece of fabric on top of the glue hot glue.  
"That's a pretty name." She said tucking a piece of her short brown hair behind her ear.

"Thank you. Back in my district its actually a boys name, but my mom thought I could pull it off I guess." I rambled bracing myself as she grabbed the fabric, now stuck to my leg.  
"Well you do, it's very nice for a girl too." She yanked the fabric and my eyes started to water. "Sorry about this by the way." She looked at my red face with sympathy in her blue eyes.

"Oh its not that bad…" I lied. "So you're on my prep team?" I asked trying to distract myself from my burning skin. She nodded again.  
"Yes, I am supposed to make you workable. Then once you meet your stylist me and the other girls will follow her instructions from there." I sighed… what else could they possibly do to me?

I've been plucked, prodded, and scrubbed down completely since I got here. Now what? They're gonna dress me back up? I swear if they try to pull anymore hair out of my body I'm gonna punch in the face.  
"So my stylist is a girl?" Shana rubbed some kind of oily substance into my reddened skin. I felt like a chicken being prepared for dinner, now all I needed was some spices and a few cannibals. I bet I'd taste delicious! Oh god I'm delusional…

"Yes, I will call her shortly. As soon as I finish doing your nails." No. I pull my hands away from her. "Is something wrong?"  
"She hates her nails being done!" Liv yells from across the room. Totally in her glory, she said before they sent us here she hoped it was like a spa. To her maybe it was… to me it was more of a torture chamber turning me into someone I wasn't.

"It's not gonna hurt you. I promise." Hurt me? No I knew that. Hurt my pride? Yes, that it will do. Vice said not to argue though… I timidly laid my hand back down on the arm of the chair and let Shana deal with my messy nails. She reshaped them and coated them in what she said was hardening polish. Liv was whisked away to meet our stylist before I was.

"How come she finished before we did?" I asked, Shana stifled a giggle.  
"Because she wasn't half bad to start with." she smirked, I sighed.  
"I'm sorry… I'm not really into all of this… girly stuff." I blushed, Shana just shrugged her small shoulders.  
"I don't mind. You do clean up nice though." She sprayed some stuff in my hair combing it out, I heard the snipping of scissors. She was probably cutting off all the split ends. Hmm… I hadn't seen myself since I got here…

"Do you have a mirror Shana?" I asked her, she leaned over my shoulder and grabbed one off the desk in front of me. Right… should have saw that… she handed it to me and went back to doing my hair. I debated not looking at myself for a moment out of fear I'd look stupid but then I couldn't resist. I turned the mirror over in my hand and looked at myself. Or… it was SUPPOSED to be myself.

The girl staring back at me wasn't the one I was used to, I usually had grease smudged across my forehead and messy hair. This girl had perfectly sculpted eyebrows and smooth silky locks, along with an even porcelain skin tone. There was a slight image of me though, in the way my cheeks were a little more pink than the rest of my face, as if I was always blushing slightly. That, I guess, not even the lotions in the capitol could take away.

Ally smoothed out my hair so it fell over my shoulders, it looked longer all combed out and straight.  
"So? What do you think?" She chirped happily, probably proud of her work. I think I look like some kind of fake capitol citizen.. But I liked Shana and I didn't want to hurt her feelings.

"You did an amazing job considering what I gave you to work with. I do clean up pretty nice." I chuckled lightly not being able to take my eyes off my own new face. She smiled in the mirror at me over my shoulder. That's when the girl who was working on Liv came in. I heard her and Liv talking the entire time, she was very loud and seemed to get along with her really well. Of course, there was rarely a person who didn't get along with Liv.

Shana seemed really quiet, briefly I wondered if it was because we were in the Capitol now…  
"Mama's all done with Liv, Shana. You can take Tris in to see her now." Shana nodded, pretending she had no tongue I suppose… The girl left the room and Shana turned back to me.  
"Well, you heard her. I guess we should head in now." I got up and the floor was cold on my bare feet. All that covered me was a thin robe and I felt really uncomfortable.

"Don't worry," Shana whispered as we left the room and went down a long hallway. "She isn't like normal stylists, Mama will probably let you keep that on." She must have noticed I was clutching my robe tight around me. We entered through a set of enormous automatic doors into a very brightly lit room. "Here, you can go stand up there. I'm gonna go inform her you're ready ok?" Shana told me all business like. I nodded and stepped onto a weird circular platform. I looked at my clean pedicured feet. I hope they don't paint my toe nails…

I heard the door across the room swing open and a lady with nine inch black heels gracefully walked over to me. She wore sparkly black leggings and a long white shirt. Overtop of the shirt however was a deep red blazer, every edge lined with sparkly sequins and rhinestones. Her hair was shiny and went down her back in loose chocolate coloured curls.

I must admit if I wanted someone dressing me it would be this lady, her auburn eyes studied me, I gulped and shuttered, attempting to stand still. I couldn't figure out if it was because I was cold in this thin bath robe or if she intimidated me… I think everyone here did that though…  
"So you're Tris I assume. Yes?" She stood in front of me, so much taller than I was. I nodded.

"My name is Marciella Andraste Marienette Aliciapro." She said her name with a slight foreign tongue and so quickly I barely heard the separated words. How was I gonna remember that? "Everyone just calls me Mama dear, you don't have to worry about memorizing my entire name." Her smile was lined with perfect white teeth.

"Phewph! I was worried for a second there…" I pretended to brush sweat from my forehead. She laughed.  
"You and Liv are going to be quite the characters. Now, let's get down to business." She circled me again. "The opening ceremonies are this evening, but I'm sure you already knew that. I've talked to Liv about co-ordinating costumes. She thinks it's a fantastic idea but I want you both to still be different people. I can tell already you two will be favourites." She flashed her perfect smile. "Come with me dear."

She led me out of the room, to a different area with a long table that was lined with chairs. "Take a seat, you must be hungry." She pushed a button on the wall and food started to appear on the table coming through different parts of it that opened up. That's the Capitol for you. Instant Buffet! Pfft…

There was a orange coloured soup, and different kinds of bread shaped like flowers and presented like a bouquet. There was rice topped with a neon yellow coloured sauce and it had goosling in it, the food just continued to appear down the table. My stomach grumbled as the aroma filled the room. "Dig in, there is plenty to go around." She didn't sit down though.

"Aren't you going to have any?" It all looked so delicious I don't know how she resisted.  
"No no! you go ahead Hun I already ate." She gazed out a huge window that must have had an amazing view of the city. I didn't care much for the view because I was already digging into the food. By the time I started eating the rainbow coloured cakes and cookies I had eaten my weight in food and it still looked like there was enough left over to feed a dozen more people.

"Are you done?" Mama turned to me finally after gazing out the window for a half hour. I gave her a curt nod and she summoned some servants to take the food away. I sighed pulling apart my cookie, letting the crumbs fall to the marble polished floor.  
"So what now?" I ask after awhile. She walked over and instead of sitting across from me like I was expecting her to do, she took the chair beside me, almost like we've known each other for years.

"Well as you know for the chariot ride you usually have a costume that represents your district." She was trying to look me in the eye but I was having none of that. I hope I get to wear more than just wires and bolts that barely even covered my-  
"I'm gonna have you and Liv represent the electricity in your district. The electronic section. You will look absolutely fabulous!" She smiled, almost jumping in her chair.

Please don't say I'm gonna be wrapped in a bunch of wires naked… I bet that's whats gonna happen. I'm gonna be wrapped in a few wires and everyone in Panem is gonna see me completely naked essentially. Great. I'm gonna be known as the tribute who couldn't stop blushing at the chariot rides. I was suddenly so distraught I got up and walked as far away from her as I could. She went quiet, and after awhile she left me alone in the dining area, just looking out the giant window overseeing the Capitol.

A few hours later I was brought back to the prepping area to be prepared for the ceremonies. It's bad enough they throw us into an arena to kill each other for their entertainment but the fact they dress us up and parade us around like dolls is a little more than ridiculous… the one thing that bothered me the most at this point, is the fact that they dyed me and Livs hair bright yellow.

Shana did my makeup and hair for hours, in the end my hair was up in a pony tail on the side of my head with a few loose ends hanging down to shape my nicely done up. The makeup wasn't too crazy… but there was enough to make me question whether I should wear makeup more often… cause admittedly I looked good. Liv of course was living it up, chatting, laughing and smiling with our prep team while they scurried around making us look pretty.

Some powder stuff Shana put on my face gave my skin a strange but gorgeous glow and sparkle. I looked like … I don't know what but it was awesome. Right when we finished Mama came in with two very large plastic coverings, which our costumes were in. Everyone was so excited but my stomach was in knots, how can they all be so happy right now?

I gulped down my fear and pushed my worries aside, if they can all forget I was gonna be dead within the next few days then I could too… for now. Me and Liv got changed into our dresses and Mama was right, we did look fabulous. We both looked at each other and then in the mirror and the smile on our faces were too big to describe. I was purely happy it was more than just wires…

Our dresses were silver but the way the caught in the light made hers shimmer a light blue and mine shimmer a light green. Matching our eyes, which I'm sure was planned before hand. Liv had a clear fabric strapped around her waist and I had the same but around my shoulders like a cape. We both had silver platform high heeled boots that almost came to our knees and the heels on them were clear too.

I turned to say thank you and that's when I noticed Mama pulling out different sized clear rings from another bag.  
"What are those for?" Liv asked as our wonderful stylist who walked over to us in another pair of death defying high heels.  
"Oh you'll see." She replied with a huge smile on her face. She put two around each of our ankles over top of our boots, and two rings on our left arms. The biggest ones we were told to hold around our waists until she was set.

"Shana? You wanna turn them on please?" Shanna smiled and walked over to Liv. She pushed, what I thought was just a decoration, a diamond that held Liv's Cape in place and everything lit up like a rainbow. The rings started to hover around her and change from blue, to yellow, to green, then purple and back. The fabric around her waist flowed with the different colours too. Changing and glowing, even the heels on her boots did it.  
Ally walked over to me next and pushed the buttons in the diamond shapes on my shoulders, everything lit up and did the same thing.

Mama pulled out two more rings and placed them on our heads like halos. They hovered there without anything holding them in place. How did they do that?  
"It's all magnets and electric currents. Just like your district specializes in! Aren't they wonderful!" Mama clapped her hands and the Prep team smiled in awe and maybe even a bit of jealousy at the magnificent, colourful, glowing costumes.

"You're a real Genius Mama!" Liv hugged her, which looked difficult because Mama had big… never mind…  
"One last thing girls!" She walked over to another bag and pulled out what looked like two headsets. The prep team helped us put them on without messing up our hair, once they were on, Mama explained. "I want you two to be blowing kisses like crazy!" Liv giggled and I just gave her a confused look.

"Here, tap the mouth piece once with your hand like your blowing a kiss." Me and Liv did and there was a small click. "Now blow through the middle of the circle like you're blowing bubbles." We did that too. The weirdest (and possibly scariest) thing happened, sparks came shooting out like we were breathing electricity. I gasped and Liv squealed slightly jumping backwards.

"Oh the sparks wont hurt you at all girls, don't you worry." Mama laughed. Liv did it again and giggled like a three year old.  
"That's so much fun!" I tried it again and in all seriousness it was kind of actually really awesome.

"Okay girls! We need to get you down to the stables now, it's almost time to start!" I gulped. I was about to be in front of thousands of people… I could handle this. I mean it was a little nerve racking but I really hope I don't fall in these high heels… or break an ankle… then I would have to be in the games with a broken ankle. What chance would I have then? Then again.. What chance do I have anyways…?

Liv grabbed my hand and we rode the elevator down to the stables, elevators always made my stomach drop in a way that I really didn't mind. I was expecting it to smell like horses and hay when we got to the stables but it didn't, it was clean. Way too clean. Like everything else in the stupid Capitol.

I looked down at my hand in Liv's and noticed that even my nails were flashing rainbow like colours.  
"Liv. Look" I showed her my fake nails and she looked at her own.  
"That is SO cool!" We stood at our chariot studying our nails, probably looking like idiots. We were so absorbed I didn't notice when Jak and Tamlen even got there.  
"Hey. Fancy meeting you here." Jak said to me and Liv. My heart skipped, just because he scared me though. That's the third time now, fuck.  
"Oh hi." I sputtered. He looked at Liv's hair and then at mine, clearly noticing its unnatural yellow glow.

"Nice hair." he said although I think he was being sarcastic… I wasn't sure…  
"How come they didn't dye your hair?" Liv sounded more than a little upset, he shrugged his broad shoulders.  
"You just can't improve on my natural beauty I guess." That made him and his brother laugh. Liv crossed her arms across her chest and glared, they never got along very well… Jak and his brother walked out of ear shot.

"I hate him." She said to me very sternly. I raised and eyebrow.  
"Why?" I didn't see anything wrong with him at all… nor have I ever really. A little cocky but other than that…  
"There is just … something about him…" She said biting her lip like she did when she thought really hard. Vice strutted over to us then, Jutsin not far behind her, both were wearing dressy looking Capitol clothes.  
"Well are you two ready for your pony ride!?" The thick mocking tone in her voce made me giggle.

"Yup, is it time to go?" Jak asked suddenly behind me and she just shoved us onto the chariot in response. I guess so…  
"You two." Vice's demanding voice made Liv and me Turn to her, "Don't forget to smile, wave, and be all cutesy with your blowing kisses and what not." I'm glad someone thought this was as ridiculous as I did…

"You two got your guns ready?" Jutsin spoke to the boys, my heart skipped and panic ran through me  
"Guns!?" I choked, Tamlen laughed, probably at the look on my face.  
"Not real guns Tris." Jutsin rolled his eyes, Jak pulled what looked like a real gun up from beside him. "Fake ones, that shoot confetti and shit" he finished motioning towards Jaks weapon.

"Oh…" I said feeling stupid. Cause our district made weaponry… makes sense…  
"Yeah, cause obviously we're gonna go ride around shooting people in the audience." Jak said sarcastically. He was wearing a black button up shirt with the top two buttons undone and his sleeves rolled up to his elbows along with fancy dress pants and his hair was spiked to the side with gel.

The vest he wore was the same material as my dress and tinted the same colour green. I didn't notice he had green eyes before. His stylist wasn't very creative though was he? Or maybe he just worked with Mama and did this on purpose… His brother was in all white, but his vest was tinted blue. The guns they had lit up and flashed colours matching the rings around me and Liv.

There was a loud bang, next thing I know the intro music is playing and the giant doors in front of the District one chariot opened.  
"Well good luck guys!" Vice said a mischievous smirk playing on her lips.  
"Yeah and try not to fall off the Chariot and get trampled by the horses." Jutsin added with a deep laugh. Thanks for the advice …


	8. Ch 8 Parades and A Blushing Phase

_**Authors Note:**__ Uhm okay… uh… DERP there is a lot of innuendo's in this one and I feel awkward about … all of this… kay bye. Oh and I ship Liv and Rye. Js;) P.S I have a few songs for this one…_

**_*Graduation - Gemini UKF Dubstep*_**  
_(From beginning of the chapter- when Liv starts blaring music.)_  
_***Bangarang - Skrillex***_  
_(What Tris and Liv dance to and uhm BANG … seems appropriate for the dinner conversation… *hides away in a corner while all my friends read this… cause reasons.*)_  
**_*What gets you off - Jack's Mannequin*_**  
_(When the group goes to watch the Ceremonies on TV-the end of the chapter.)_

_**Parades and a Blushing Phase**_

You can here the crowd roaring from where our chariot was, what was so exciting about this? 'Oooh! A bunch of kids in pretty costumes that we get to watch kill each other soon!' … Idiots.  
"Our costumes are gonna look so cool now that it's darker out!" Liv stood beside me a smile already across her lips. I sighed though, why was this not soaking into anybodies brain yet?

"Yeah, let's just hope those two don't get executed for having guns during the parade." I looked over to Jak who was loading his machine gun with confetti.  
"Admittedly these do look very real." He studied it for a moment. "Our stylists must have already cleared it with everyone." Suddenly our chariot was moving forward, the multicoloured horses trotting along pulling and us with them.

"Remember smile!" Liv chirped before she blew a kiss at me, making the sparks skitter across my cheek bones and nose. They tickled the skin where they touched and it did actually make me smile.

The crowd, like I expected they would be, was alarmed at first about the guns, but as soon as Tamlen shot his off into the crowd everyone just cheered and hooted. The smile on my face was genuine as I blew kisses into the many smiling faces, the awe in their eyes was enough to make me downright giggly.

The hoops around me and Liv that hovered around us, must have left some people dumb founded as to how they defied gravity. The giant screen that I noticed lit up with the four of our faces, we looked like natural crowd pleasers. Not to mention we all looked exceptionally good looking and the way the hoop hovered around Liv and my selves heads gave us an almost god like look.

The way everything on, and around us glowed it tossed rainbows all over our skin and reflected in our eyes. There were literally hundreds of people yelling our names, but most were drowned out by the obnoxious Capitol anthem that was playing loudly from some unseen speakers.

All this attention on us… what about the chariots ahead and behind us? I blew a kiss into the crowd, making it look like I was shooting sparks from my lips before I did a small spin to blow a kiss behind us. District four, which is usually a crowd favourite, isn't getting near as much praise.

The two boys still looked like cocky jerks, dressed in just swim trunks and various intricate knots tied around them. The one boy smiled at me with a perfectly practiced smile and I tried to quickly turn back around but I stumbled slightly. Before a small yelp escaped my lips Jak caught me, he slid his hand from my elbow to my hand until I regained my balance.

"Thanks" I said breathlessly returning to the crowd.  
"No problem, wouldn't want you falling and hurting yourself before the game even starts." He smiled back at me, the rainbows bouncing off my rings into his eyes. I gulped, I guess he was thinking more rationally than I thought. But why would he care?

If I had just fell of the chariot and got hurt I would just be easier prey wouldn't I? He could kill me much easier with a broken ankle… So why would he have caught me? I blew more kisses, the same cheesy smile on my face and I tried to push back the many questions swimming through my head as we entered the City Circle.

Once we were stopped in front of the presidents mansion we waved and smiled for the cameras until District 12's chariot came to a stop in the Circle with us. The same carrot looking lady came out to greeta everyone watching, giving some speech about how wonderful it is to have a nation so bonded together.

I wanted to gag, and it looked like Jak did too when it cut to our faces on the screens. Liv and Tamlen just kept smiling, like they were completely oblivious to the fact they were gonna die soon.

The darker it got outside, the more our outfits seem to glow and almost move with vibrant colours. A small wind picked up and the capes on Liv and me fluttered slightly, which definitely added more movement to the already living colour pattern. The giant screen above the President cut to our faces again, my skin was glowing now too, like it had sucked up the sun and was still gleaming sunlight even though the sky was now dark.

It wasn't blinding mind you, but compared to the other tributes we looked like the only ones that were alive. We drew everyones eyes to us like we were still moving in the chariot. Even Jak and Tameln's suits set off a slight glow and they're skin looked vibrant and full of life…

I think I was slowly catching on to what our stylists we going for here. I looked around the half circle of chariots again, everyone else looked so pale and dull in comparison. This was clearly Mamas intention, so that we would stand out for the sponsors. Right… we needed those to survive in the arena. Our 'look' definitely gave off the 'We're alive and intend to keep it that way' which is what said sponsors would look for…

I somehow pulled off a smile and hammed it up cause they were definitely watching us. After the speech was over and the anthem started to play, all twelve chariots did another circle around the City Circle. Then the incredibly well trained horses led us straight into the training centre.

Once inside, the doors closed behind us, and everyone seemed to rush towards us at once with big smiles on their faces.  
"You guys did amazing!" Mama hugged me and Liv both way too tight. The rest of our prep team hugged us and gave us 'congratulations'. Jutsin patted me on the back a little too hard,  
"Way to not fuck up! I'm surprised." He chuckled, his teal coloured button up shirt had it's sleeves rolled up and for the first time I noticed all the cuts running up and down his arms and hands. I chuckled nervously and craned my neck up to meet his blue eyes,  
"Thank you? I think…"

Jak and Tamlen were doing the same with their prep team as we were, Liv came back to my side and gave me a hug. It was more familiar and comforting than everyone else's, I sighed, my chin resting on her smooth shoulder. My eyes looked around the rest of the room we were in.

The other tributes and their prep teams all stood around awkwardly making small talk about the parade. We were all still glowing and its kind of dark down here, the strange and almost jealous glances everyone is shooting our way made me want to get out of this costume rather urgently.

"Hey do you wanna go and see our room now?" I pulled away and asked Liv anxiously. Thankfully she agreed without much question and I followed close behind her to the elevator.  
"Where are you two going?" Vice yelled at us with a laugh.  
"We're just gonna head to our room now, we're tired! We'll see you tomorrow!" Liv replied and the elevator doors finally opened.

Once we were inside she pushed the button that said 3, for district three, and the elevator started moving, it gave my stomach the anticipated drop.  
"So that was fun." Liv said, punching the button on her waist making all the lights stop and the rings drop to the floor in a loud clattering heap. She stepped out of them and picked them up from off the floor.

I pushed the buttons on my shoulders and the same thing happened, the rings falling from around my waist, head, ankles and arms.  
"I guess, it was kinda nice getting all that attention." I attempted optimisim, "Do you think my dad watched?" Liv nodded smiling at me.  
"Of course! I can guarantee everyone back at home watched Tris. We looked so damn good! When we go back we'll be like celebrities." She turned back to face the door and there was a very, VERY tense silence. I just looked at her, her face hard, her jaw clenched.

"You don't actually believe we'll win do you?" I say to her.  
"Yeah? Why wouldn't I?" Her tone is edging on angry, I know her well enough to know she needed space, or kindness but I pushed it farther anyways out of desperation for hope I guess.  
"Because we aren't exactly the best built for this, or fastest, or skilled in many areas. Liv, chances are that-"  
"Chances are that I'm am sick and TIRED of your whining and negative attitude! Dwelling on what MIGHT happen isn't going to make anything better Tris. So just shutUP." With that the elevator opened and she stomped out, shoulders back, hips swinging like she had all the confidence in the world. It would take someone like me, who knows her well enough to know that she was actually on the brink of tears…

I waited a moment, letting her words hit me, one by one like they were punches to the gut. I couldn't breathe… it was like a bonfire was burning in my chest and tears threatened to surface. I debated collapsing in the elevator, I debated breaking down and loosing it right there on the floor. But instead I took a deep breath, stepped out of the doors and headed down the hall, shoulders back, hips swinging, like I knew how to fake the confidence Liv pretended to have.

Once I got to the door that had both our names in gold cursive letter on the front, I listened before I dare went inside. It sounded like she was taking a shower, the splish splashing of water hitting a tile floor and circling down the drain was feint.

It was probably a good call to get all the makeup off before dinner, I thought to myself before I opened the door and walked into the extravagant room. I have never seen so many buttons, gadgets and machines in my entire life! And that's really saying something considering I live in the place that makes all of these things for the Capitol. I guess I just have never seen them all set up and working, ready to be used in an actual room instead of on an assembly line.

I stepped up to the closet and programmed it to get an outfit for me, perk to being the sector that makes all the electronics is that I know (roughly) how to work them. First a pair of jeans like I have back home, except tighter, and with a golden zipper that went all the way up the back of both my legs. After all, nothing can simple and plain in the Capitol's style.

I decided on a lime green tank top that shimmered as I moved and a button up shirt that had a silver rhinestone dragon… erm… Lizard thing design on the back that spread across my shoulder blades in full sparkly Capitol bling… ness.

Once I managed to get my dress off and my outfit on I smiled at myself in the full length mirror. I was pretty happy with what I got, I've never been very stylish, but I could go out in the Capitol and fit in without changing who I am too much. Liv stepped out of the bathroom in a towel and I motioned to the closet casually like nothing had happened.  
"It's really cool you should try it."

I scurried passed her into the bathroom before she could reply. For a moment I was shell shocked, everything was so shiny and bright. I removed my chosen clothes, folded them and put them on the counter, the shower here was even more high tech than the one on the train but I figured out how to work it pretty easily anyways.

Scrubbing all the makeup from my face was easier than I thought it would be. Once I stepped out of the shower a heater blow dried my body instead of using some fancy towels. My hair was combed out and parted perfectly via electric current too, I was thoroughly impressed.

I put my clothes on and I looked more like myself again, except the neon yellow hair… I was gonna have to remember to ask if I could dye it back to normal because, honestly, it gave me a headache just looking at it. Suddenly the counter started vibrating and it scared me for a moment but then the heavy bass line registered. It was pounding against the walls of the bedroom, was Liv playing music?

I stepped out of the bathroom and the site I saw was so familiar and so strange at the same time I didn't know how to react. Liv had on some kind of corset and very too short silk shorts that were lacy and had bows. She danced around to some song I'd never heard but it sounded like the kind they would play for something called clubbing… which I've never done, it was a Capitol thing.

"Your so right Tris! That closet IS great!" She twirled over to me and grabbed my hands, shaking me around. I had to laugh, only Liv would put on lingerie and dance around to dirty music in a situation like this. I did join her though, we danced and laughed until the music suddenly shut off… we both turned at the same time to see Rye standing at the door with the side panel out.

We both were silent for a moment and then we started laughing, Rye stood there completely unsure of what to do, he was clearly trying to revert his eyes from Liv's seductive outfit. I was blushing so bad I thought my head was gonna explode, once we quieted down Rye said in a shakey voice  
"Jutsin told me to come and tell you it's time for dinner." He was so clearly trying to keep a smile from his face. Awkward situations always made me want to run away until my face cleared of all redness… of course I don't think it ever will after this.

Liv, who was never phased by these kind of things and barely clothed walked up to him. Uhm…  
"Come on Tris I'm starving!" She said in a smooth, low tone as she strutted towards the door. I ran up and grabbed her arm before she purposefully bumped into him, boob first. She smiled and giggled seductively,  
"Sorry!" batting her eyelashes. I think Rye was about to cry…

"Liv, seriously, change first. You cant go to dinner dressed like that." I choked out.  
"I wouldn't exactly call that 'being DRESSED'." Rye's voice cracked, and he swallowed hard. My cheeks burned and I wasn't the one standing in front of a guy while in lingerie…

"Awe what's wrong Tris?" She teased me in a baby voice. I just gawked at her, in a different way than Rye was. My cheeks felt like they were on fire, oh this poor guy didn't know what was coming to him… I wasn't sure how I felt about her doing this too guys but the joy she got out of it was nothing short of hilarious…

"Okay I'll change, would you like to watch?" She trailed a finger down Rye's chest, his lips couldn't form words, and like an evil temptress she gracefully walked away shaking her hips too much. Rye's eyes trailed after her and then it was like he realized what was going on and he turned to me. We shared a really wide eyed look and I just bowed my head and walked away.

I shuffled down the hallway and entered a room that was labelled as the dining room. I heard small chatter coming from, Vice, Jutsin and Tamlen even before I entered.  
"Oh there you are! We've been waiting for you and Liv for an hour!" Mama stood up and hugged me, I hugged her back hiding my still red face from everyone else at the table. "Where's Liv and Rye?" She asked, I looked around and shrugged, to be honest I didn't realize that Rye hadn't followed me when I left…

"Dunno, last time I saw them Liv was getting changed out of her lingerie." I sat down all casual like and grabbed a very red apple out of the gold bowl that sat in the centre of the table. Everyone went quiet, I just lounged in my chair, I was used to this by now.

"Wait. WHAT?" Jutsin seemed completely dumbfounded, he stared wide eyed at me. The whispers starting around the table made me giggle, of course they weren't actually doing anything TOO crazy… I don't think… although I do suppose things COULD escalate rather quickly.

A few minutes later I heard the laughs down the hall and the both of them entered the room.  
"Yeah and then she-" Liv noticed I was listening, "I'll tell you the rest later." Rye smiled at me and nudged Liv whispering something in her ear. They both broke out into a fit of laughter.  
THA HELL!? I reacted for a moment then realized I knew that smile Liv was giving me. Damn them. They did that on purpose. I glared at Liv as she took a seat.

"That was quick!" Vice laughed, Jutsin just gave Rye a surprised look. I concentrated on my apple as a very awkward silence spread over the dining room.  
"Dude!?" Jutsin looked at Rye, who just replied with a quick shrug. There was a feint red glow to his dark cheeks.

Mama smirked and took a sip of wine,  
"That's meh girl!" She replied with a smile to Rye who half ran out of the room. Once the doors closed behind him everyone seemed to swarm around Liv, here we go…  
"Well you see Tris and I were having a party for two in the bedroom, if yeah know what I mean…" Liv winked at the three boys who all seemed to have astonished looks on their faces. I stopped her before she could finish,  
"No no no, don't say it like THAT!" I felt my ears tingle with warmth.  
"Like what Tris? I was in lingerie and we were dancing…" She picked up a banana… are you kidding me right now?

"YOU were in lingerie, I was fully clothed." I turned to the rest of the table who were all very clearly amused with how flustered I was. "And Rye came to get us for dinner and-"  
"We had a crazy, wild, threesome." Liv said leaning into the table.

"NO WE DIDN'T!" and with that I some how dropped my apple which spilled a glass of water on the floor. Why am I such a klutz…  
"Oh calm down Tris they all know I'm kidding." Liv took a bite of her banana and Mama laughed.  
"Awe really? That's disappointing." Jak piped up.  
"Yeah I was really looking forward to the raunchy details." Jutsin smirked and sat back in his chair.

I hate my face right now.. It matched my watery apple. I hated it.  
"I'm straight." I said stubbornly.  
"Good to know." Jutsin said with an interesting hint in his tone.  
"Yes, duely noted." Jak stated.  
"Game on." Tamlen laughed. Game… all of this is just a game right? I relaxed my shoulders and let out a long breath.  
"Game on indeed." I said smoothly, similar to the tone Liv had used on Rye earlier. Almost everyone at the table gave me a double take, two can play at this game Liv.

The food started to arrive and the focus was taken off of me, Shana entered with a cloth and I suddenly felt horrible for spilling the water.  
"Here let me help you-" But Vice grabbed my wrist and pulled me back into my seat.  
"You don't help the Avox's dear." Mama said in a hushed voice. Shana gave me a sympathetic look and cleaned up the spilled water, everyone chatted and made small talk.

After dinner we all went into some fancy sitting room to watch the replay of the opening ceremonies. We all looked fantastic and everything was going great until I turned around and you can visibly see me stumble and the light touch of Jaks hand helping me regain balance. Ugh! Now all of Panem will think we have a 'thing'. I humphed and sat back on the couch as Liv started to tease me.  
"Just couldn't breathe right around him? Almost fainted huh?" Because that's what the announcers say happened.

"I actually tripped on my 20 inch heels I had to wear. Thanks." I glared at the television.  
"Actually they were only 6 Hun." Mama corrected me, does it matter? I tripped, he caught me. End of story. Why does every little thing the Tributes do have to be analyzed by the Capitol and it's good for nothing citizens? Or better question, WHY DOESN'T MY FACE COOL DOWN!?

Once we finished watching Vice and Jutsin sent us off to bed because we have our first training session tomorrow, which I am quite nervous for too be honest. We all went to bed without argument and before I walked into my room Jak nods to me.  
"Goodnight Tris. I'll see you tomorrow."  
"Yup. Night." I turn and walk through the door to my room and of course Liv is standing there grinning.

"So 'game on'? What uh, does that mean Tris?" dang it my face…  
"Nothing. You know I don't…" My voice trailed off and I tried to walk passed her but she stopped me, I pointed to the door. She looked at me unimpressed,  
"Mhm. Now," She grabbed me by the shoulders and sat me down on my bed. "That trainer Jutsin… he's a hunk eh!?" She grinned at me.  
"Stop." I laid down, I'd sleep in my clothes if she'd just leave me alone.

"Or would you rather Jak? You two have always had that 'thing' going on." She had a pleased grin on her face that I had to hide from under a pillow.  
"No." I said in a muffled, pillow muffled huff.  
"Well I dunno about Tamlen but if he suits your fancy-"  
"LIV!" I sat up looking her in the eye. She looked hurt,  
"What?"  
"Don't do this. Not now." I just wanted to eat a bread square and pretend I was at home…

Her eyes darkened,  
"I might never get to again." She said quietly. Ow… my heart just shattered into a thousand tiny pieces… I gulped and sighed.  
"I guess…" I bit my lip, she smiled thinking she won, "Rye's pretty cute." Which he was… but not in the way she clearly thought of him, and like I expected her face dropped.  
"Yeah… he is…" She looked down at the comforter and started fiddling with a loose string.  
"What's going on with you?" I asked her, thankful that worked.  
"Nothing…" Lie. "I was just messing with him. Like I always do with guys. He's no different." Lie. "We should probably go to bed. I'm tired." Lie.

"Alright." I didn't wanna push her again, it didn't help that I was tired as hell. She got up and walked over to her bed on the opposite side of the room, she pushed a button and a black sheet appeared between us.

I put on some comfy pants, gobbled down a bread square and laid down. After awhile the bed was too soft and started making my back hurt so I slid onto the floor and fell sound asleep. Tomorrow I'd have to train… Doing what? Can I even do anything useful? My dreams were filled with me failing at just about everything Jutsin tried to teach us.

* * *

(I'm REALLY frigen tired so... I apologize in advance for any mistakes but I had to change so much and it's a super long chapter and bleh... I'll RE edit it later... maybe... probably not... Hope you liked it anyways :P Also, I feel like the Playlist has multiple personality disorder... but whatever. :P


	9. Ch 9 Caffeine Highs and Throwing Knives

_**Author's note:**__ So this one was fun J :P hope you like it! Oh and just so everyone clear this isn't exactly my best work ever… it's a fanfic therefore it's for fun and I don't take it too seriously :P_

**_*Madness - Muse*_**  
_(From beginning - When the first race starts)_  
**_*Fire In the Hole - Monstercat*_**  
_(first race- end of the chapter)_

**Caffeine Highs and Throwing Knives**

By the time I woke up the sun had already risen, I stretched, yawned and stumbled into the cold bathroom. I was more awake and aware after my fancy shower, I noticed there was an outfit waiting for me on the dresser. I peeked around the thick black sheet that separated the room into two and Liv wasn't awake yet, I figured I'd let her sleep.

The clothes were black and grey with a green stripe down the side. They looked like simple workout clothes, a zip up sweater that went over top of a tight spandex top that was cut so it fit the center of my rib cage. The pants were fitted and light, they matched the top and sweater. I pulled my hair back into a messy pony tail and zipped up the jacket to cover the exposed skin of my stomach before I left my room.

I was just in socks because I figured 'why wear shoes if this is supposed to be like a house?' When I entered the dining hall my stomach growled, there was a huge buffet lined with so many colourful, delicious smelling foods. I grabbed a plate and piled it full, just like everyone else.

Vice, Mama, and Jak were already up and eating from their piles of food. I sat next to Mama and tried to tune into the conversation.  
"So, first training sesh today. Yeah nervous Jak?" Vice nudged his shoulder. He smiled and shook his head

"Why would I be?" What a cocky dou-  
"Because! What are you good at? Not much!" Vice leaned back and laughed in her chair.  
"I have a higher IQ than the entire Capitol combined actually."  
"Why don't you tell them about your street fighting skills while you're at it?" Tamlen said walking into the room with a yawn.

"Oh yeah! I bet you're such a scrapper back home." Vice squeezed his bicep. He quickly pulled his arm away.  
"Not really." he said dismissively.  
"Oh Jak don't be so hard on yourself!" Mama piped up from beside me sipping what I think was tea.

"You guys clearly don't know what muscles look like." He shook his head taking another bite of food. Jutsin walked into the room then, Rye walking quietly beside him. "Now THIS guy is all about muscles. He's so jacked." Jak seemed to be poking fun… but form what I could see there was an air of truth to that…

"Oh please! Flattery will get you everywhere." Jutsin responded winking at Jak, they both laughed. I giggled at the random bro friendship they had suddenly formed. Jutsin sat down and Rye stodd beside him looking around the table.  
"She's not up yet." I whispered to him. He smiled sweetly and walked to the kitchen, I heard Mama squeal form beside me.

"Young love! It's so damn cute!" She giggled into her tea cup. I blushed a little, it was kinda cute how Rye acted lately.  
"Good! You're eating! Now go for seconds!" Jutsin motioned to my now empty plate, I raised an eyebrow. "Go! Shoo!" He made a shooing motion with his hand and I walked over to the buffet with my plate again, even though I wasn't very hungry anymore…

When I sat back down at the table Shana leaned towards me with a tray full of steaming drinks, I was about to ask her what they were but I was cut off before I could speak.  
"Coffee, tea, or hot chocolate dear?" Mama asked me with a pointed look, speaking for Shana… no tongue… right… Poor pretty Shana looked at me with a very sad stare…

"Coffee sounds good." I replied and Shana picked up a huge mug, handing it to me. "Thank you!" I smiled at her, she nodded and walked away. I stared after her… I wonder what she did to become Vice's 'slave'.  
"Poor girl…"  
Mama stared after her as well.

I remember the richer Capitol people having servant Avox's at their houses when I'd come here with my Dad on business. My Dad told me that we aren't aloud to talk to them unless it was an order… I was never really aloud near them anyways but it must suck for Shana and Rye to come here and have to pretend to be as tortured as the others.

"Well," Jutsin crossed his arms on the table leaning in my direction. "What can you do? You certainly aren't very strong, your about the size of a twig." I filled my coffee with cream and lots of sugar under his scrutinizing gaze. I never got to have coffee very often, I wonder if this huge mug will give me the shakes like it usually does when I have it. At least I'll be super pumped for training…

"Uh… not much." I answered licking the spoon I stirred with. Thinking about it though… my dads words echoed around in my head… I could do SOME stuff…  
"Oh nonsense! Don't be so modest dear! Liv told me all about how you climb around your fathers shop. She said your like a monkey." Mama patted my shoulder and giggled.  
"That's true, I can climb around pretty well." I said, a hint of doubt in my voice, Jutsin nodded, thinking.

"You know more about mechanics than most of the people at our school." Jak added sipping his own coffee, I shrugged.  
"I now everything my dad taught me."  
"What would that be?" Vice piped up, her black lined eyes watching me intently. Should I mention the gun thing? Maybe I should wait for Jutsins private lessons for that… I don't want Jak or Tamlen having any one ups on me.

"You can dance!" Liv burst into the room throwing her hands in the air dramatically. Was she actually chipper? Oh my god… it's the apocalypse.  
"I don't think that would be very helpful in the arena Liv." I laughed and sipped my coffee. It was so good! The taste buzzed around in my mouth and left a sweet flavour on the back of my tongue. I took another big gulp and I couldn't keep the smile from my face.

"Oh contraire, it will add to your agility. If no one can catch you, no one can kill you." Jak said nonchalantly. My eyes shot across the table at home, what does he care? He could chase me down no matter how many pirouettes I can do in a row… which is three… not that it really mattered now. Funny how that was my biggest goal for so many years. Now my biggest goal is to live as long as I can while killing people. That's not morbid at all.

"Exactly!" Liv plopped beside me, a plate full of fruit and chocolate. From what I could tell she had a jasmine tea too. I think I remember that being her favourite… "Now, I'M the one who can't do sh**." She said nibbling on part of a strawberry.  
"That's not true. You can talk your way out of anything." I smiled over my huge mug at her. "You never get caught for anything bad cause you lie like a boss!"

"You're also a very good actress." Jak added, staring out over the Capitol through a window. He seemed so dazed I didn't think he was paying attention anymore.  
"Words can be very powerful in the Games Hun." Mama said very seriously.

"Yes, if you can say all the right things during your interviews and act a certain way during training, it can sway the outcome of the games exceedingly." Vice seemed quite impressed. "Okay, so we've got the smarts, the speed and the voice. What about Tamlen? Can he contribute to this awesome team?" Team? Since when did my 'team' exceed me and Liv?

"Not really. He's just annoying." Jak said still not paying full attention… Or was he? Mama scolded him and Tamlen gave him a dirty look.  
"That's not true at all. Thanks for standing up for me bro." He snapped at Jak, he smiled in response.

"Anytime!" Jak smiled as Tamlen growled. Jak stood up and grabbed his food.  
"So what can you do Cuz?" Vice asked him, Tamlen had his back turned to us.  
"I'm good with the ladies." Him and both the guys burst out laughing. Liv snorted and I rolled my eyes. They're so ridiculous.

"So you're good at making friends then?" Vice rolled her eyes, Tamlen nodded.  
"I wouldn't say that, he's a little weasel and can get anything out of anyone." Jak shook his head.  
"And I can throw knives." He said, a mouth full of food. That sounds like a really cool skill…  
"Okay! We have quite the group here! We actually might be able to do something with you guys, who knows!" Mama looked at her diamond studded gold watch.

"You four need to head down to the training centre in about a half hour. Jutsin will meet you there… he should be there NOW." Mama scolded Jutsin, he lazily smiled and got up.  
"Rye!" He called, "Come say goodbye to your girlfriend and we gotta get down to training!"  
Almost instantly the kitchen doors swung wide open and Rye stumbled out, blushing slightly at the sight of Liv sitting beside me.

She waved at him and he bowed his head after giving Jutsin a quick glare, Jutsin just laughed in response and they both left the room. "I need to get going too. I gotta finish your interview outfits! Oh my goodness you two are gonna look SO amazing!" She hugged me and Liv before she left. I noticed then that we were all wearing roughly the same thing.

Instead of green Liv had a blue stripe down the side of her outfit. And of course she had her sweater undone, of course. Her perfect figure framed for all to see… Liv struck up a conversation with Vice for awhile longer and then I headed back to my room, leaving everyone to talk amongst themselves.

I was so nervous and everyone else seemed so un-phased. We were about to meet all the kids we were going to have to kill or be killed by in a few minutes.  
I clearly think too much or something… I brushed my teeth and walked around my fancy room for a few minutes. My best friend went through this whole thing a few years ago… she was probably in this room too. I wonder if she felt like I did… I wonder if she knew she would die or thought she had a chance…

When more painful memories, like my mothers death, came up I shook my head and left my room. It was time to go down to the centre anyways. I met Liv in the elevator, she seemed in high spirits. Her perfect white smile spread across her face, silver eyes lit up with excitement.

"So what would you like to learn first?" She asked me. I just shrugged.  
"We should probably learn about plants and stuff so we can eat. Starvation would really suck to die from after all this." I said looking at the gold ceiling of the elevator, our reflections standing there in perfect opposite. She agreed with what I said and it was quiet for a moment.

"Where's Jak and Tamlen?" I asked. She smirked at me, here we go…  
"Your precious Jak is already down there. Along with your hunky Jutsin. Don't you worry." she said in an awful kissy voice. My cheeks burned, that wasn't NEARLY what I was asking. I was hoping she would have forgotten about yesterday, hell I was hoping EVERYONE forgot about yesterday. She looked at me and giggled.

"Oh jeez Tris, you've got it bad!" She poked my ribs making me jump and squeal. This made her laugh even harder.  
"I don't LIKE any of them." I told her.  
"Doesn't mean you can't... yeah know…" She winked at me.  
"Liv!" I gasped, "We might be dead in a few days!"  
"All the more reason!" She laughed and with that the elevator came to a stop and the doors opened.

A huge gymnasium was unveiled, it was filled with all different weapons and obstacle courses. Me and Liv stepped out of the elevator and went to join the loose circle of tributes that had already gathered there. After a few awkward, tense minutes an old looking bulky woman who I assumed was the head trainer went around handing us each a square of cloth with our district number on it.

Liv helped me pin it to the back of my sweater and I helped her. Everyone was dressed the same as us except with different coloured stripes down the sides of their outfits.  
I wondered why Liv and mine didn't match, instead Jak and Tamlen had the green and blue stripes on them. Of course Jake was the one with green that matched mine. Under the guys sweaters was a simple black or white tank top. Why couldn't they have given them t-shirts?

Once all the squares were handed out, the bulky old woman began explaining the different stations. At each station there is an expert willing to teach us everything they know, we will be aloud to travel from area to area as we choose per our mentors instructions. I leaned towards Liv,  
"Did Vice give us any specific instructions?" I whispered, she shook her head.  
"Not for today." She quietly said back. Ok then we'll have to just scope out the competition and learn about food… how … Fun?

The lady continued onto explaining how some of the stations are survival skills and other are battle techniques. The only basic rule that everyone already knew is that we are NOT aloud to do ANY combative exercise with any of the other tributes before the games.  
Fighting before the games begin is strictly forbidden and will be punished with death. It's always been that way, which sucks, I would love to poison some of them and pick a few off before hand so there is less to deal with in the arena… I froze for a moment.

Where did THAT come from? I've been hanging around with Vice too much. Yeah, that's it. Her dangerous nature is rubbing off on me. Yup. I glanced around the huge circle of kids, there were 48 of us.

A good majority of them are bigger than me, all of the guys are. Except the small boy and his brother from district ten… the one that looks so much like little Cory… the one I can't stand to look at but I cant help but stare. He is so small, so innocent looking… how could he possibly stand a chance?  
Even with his older brother by his side… neither of them could take any of these kids… I tear my eyes away from the stone face of the blue eyed little kid and look around the circle more. There is a bit of noise coming from the career Districts.

The tributes from 1, 2 and 4 have already teamed up. That's twelve of the strongest most well trained tributes put together to hunt everyone else down. Of course some of them will get picked off during the bloodbath at the cornucopia but still… thye looked scary.

Liv grabbed my wrist, apparently, we've been dismissed to go look around.  
"To the plants table then?" She looked at me. Clearly noticing how distracted I am by the scarier looking tributes. I gulped, took a deep breath, and nodded. There was no room for weakness around the other tributes. No showing off yet, but still no room to let them think your some weakling they can easily kill.

Or at least that sounded right in my head… I didn't really have a strategy.. That worked for a lot of tributes before. Acting weak and feeble before the games so everyone thinks you don't stand a chance and then when they do start the tributes lash out and end up killing countless others with terrible ferocity… nope. I couldn't do it.

The man at the herb station was really nice and seemed to develop a bit of a crush on Liv, which quite frankly, no guy could help but do.  
He showed us pictures of plants that were poisonous and tells us where to find berries and other herbs that could have medical properties in case of illness. All of it will probably end up saving my life because I know none of it. On the other hand though, it's a lot to take in and it's probably going in one ear and out the other.

There is too much to remember and a lot of it is life and death cases, there is one yellow flower that looks like a dandelion that could paralyze you for days, but another that's slightly darker that could save you from another poisonous flower that could- blah blah blah.

Like I said, I'm just gonna rely on Liv to remember this stuff. When he was done teaching he handed us each a small book that had all the basics in it. Liv looked excited and was beaming, if there is one thing she loved it was learning new things.

"So what now?" She asks me already flipping through the pages of her book. My eyes trailed around the gymnasium, I already new how to tie knots from the pullies and things in my fathers shop. I already know how to paint and do camouflage.

Suddenly my eyes lock on the one boy from district 4, the taller one. He got a hair cut and instead of the really shaggy hair he had when he got chosen as tribute he has spikey hair sticking up in random places. It was at this point I notice what he is actually doing. He picked up another weight and tossed it a good twenty feet away. I felt someone close my jaw for me, probably Liv.

"You wouldn't want a bug flying in there." Jak chuckled. "Admittedly that is impressive. Those weights are pretty heavy, puts a whole new meaning on throwing your weight around." I looked at him smirking at me. Oh he made a joke! I laughed.

"Good one." I smiled. I was starting to feel the coffee hit me, my hands were sweating and my fingers were all jittery. Liv gagged from beside us.  
"You two can flirt, I'll just be over here at the trap station if you need me." She rolled her eyes and walked away. Don't leave me alone with him… no no- and she was gone.

"So what have you learned so far?" Jak asked me as we started walking around.  
"Uh, me and Liv learned about plants and … stuff." That was so lame… "You?" I asked, casually picking up a piece of rope at the knot tying station we stopped at that I already knew how to make.

It was one that if you placed something (or someone) in the middle it would tie up and grab them, leaving they prey hanging and defenceless. We used it to lift heavy things in the shop like engines. I quickly looked around and no one was watching me… showing off a little in front of him wouldn't be so bad… I swiftly went to work.

"I just practiced some hand to hand combat. Learned how to throw a trident, for some reason it's something I've always wanted to learn." He was clearly caught up in watching me. Once I finished I showed the knot expert and asked innocently,  
"Is this right?"

Of course I already knew it was perfect. The expert nodded and gave me an astonished look. He praised me for my awesome work and we chatted about knots and string for a little bit. After, me and Jak walked towards one of the obstacle courses.  
"Where did you learn that?" I shrugged casually,  
"My dads shop. My favourite toy when I was little was string and car parts." He shook his head.

"You're so cool." He said with a chuckle, I smiled back at him.  
"You know it." I said trying to be cocky like him. Suddenly there was a loud BANG that made us both jump. We quickly noticed some of the tributes were racing around one of the obstacle courses, ducking under holes and climbing over walls.

"That looks fun." Jak noted and I agreed. We walked over to a track that wasn't being used. From what I could see every one had different levels on them, of course this was the hardest. Jutsin jogged over to us,  
"Finally! Some of my people!" He smiled looking to me and then to the track, "Let's see how much of a monkey you actually are." He smirked at me, crossing his arms across his chest.

"I'll race you." Jak said to me, I satred wide eyed at him and then looked back at the track. It wasn't so different looking than the obstacles in my dads shop, I smiled mischievously at him,  
"Pfft I'll win you know."  
He smirked back at me,  
"Challenge excepted." He slipped off his jacket sweater thing and I pulled mine off too.

I also tied my running shoes tighter, they were a lot lighter than my work boots so I bet I could go even faster. We both stood in our separate paths, behind the starting line and Jutsin put a small pistol in the air. I took a deep breath and looked down the obstacle course, I noticed there were Televisions set around the gymnasium.

It was kind nerve racking because right now, they were all trained in on us… oh well no one watches those anyways I told myself. I needed to be focused, a clumsy slip and fall would mean loosing. Jutsin counted down from three and a second after one the bang from the gun went off.

I ran as fast as I could to the first obstacle, which wasn't as fast as Jak but I tiptoed my way across the banister, and stayed on releveé the entire way, keeping my balance. I might have been clumsy on flat surfaces but when it came down to dancing or flinging myself around, I had perfect balance for some odd reason.

I jumped from the banister and grabbed onto a set of monkey bars, they were like the rafters in the shop but I wasn't used to doing so many, it didn't help that my hands were shaky and sweaty from the coffee. I made it though, landed on a pile of netting and climbed up the tall rope ladder that came afterwards.

From the rope ladder I leaped off and grabbed onto a zip line type thing. Jak was ahead of me but how? I swung my legs forward picking up an immense amount of speed and once I reached the end I didn't stop like he did, I just jumped and slid down the slide that was positioned at the end. At the bottom of the slide there was nothing but rails that you had to leap over or duck under.

The taller ones I slid underneath and the shorter ones I leaped over and by the time it was the last one the caffeine had hit me with full force. I weaved through a part of the course full of thick pillars that moved and would spin and you had to dodge the spikes coming out of them, it seemed dangerous but it made me laugh.

I spun, ducked, and jumped flawlessly through each assault as different obstacles flew at me from out of nowhere. When I got through all of that a giant ball came hurdling towards me, I dodged it and other foam like balls that came rolling towards me about the size of my palm I skipped and spun over them.

Finally I slid through the last hole and past the finish line, Jak was no more than 2 seconds behind me. Catching my breath and brushing off the dirt with trembling hands I got up.  
"I win." I pointed out breathlessly, a smile too big for my face was plastered across my lips. He just shook his head,  
"Not by much though, I am very impressed."

Looking around everyone was staring at us… Liv skipped over.  
"You two are a couple of show offs." She laughed, Jutsin looked quite pleased. I gulped, I didn't like this attention… one of the twins from district 4 slinked up to me with an odd sort of twitch in her walk.

"You might be fast with obstacles but I bet you cant beat me in a one on one race around flat ground." Yeah I doubted it too… I gulped.  
"Of course she can! Tris is the best runner in our district! She can take anyone!"  
"Shut up Liv!" I punched her arm.  
"Okay then, it's on." Okay no.. I never agreed to this… I followed her over to the normal race track. I wasn't gonna win this, she had a good foot on me and much longer legs.

Plus she was a career, she's been training for this stuff her whole life. The shorter boy form district four came over and grabbed her butt whispering something in her ear. Okay this was disgusting. Of course there was a crowd forming.. I didn't want this… make it stop… the boy and girl started kissing and I crinkled my nose. Once everyone was assembled I focused again, and looked straight ahead.

Jutsin stood off the side of me, pistol in his hand, I broke my stare at the track and looked at him. He gave me an amused smile and there was something in his eyes that I couldn't quite understand. I shook it off and looked ahead of me again, it was just like at school, like the old gravel back road we usually raced on. Yeah, just like home.

The bang from the gun made my heart jump and sent my legs pumping as hard as they could. Don't look at her, keep your eyes focused ahead. I ran as hard as I could, with the adrenalin and caffeine I reached my top speed faster than I ever had. Before I knew it I already passed the finish line. I panted as Liv hugged me.  
"Did I win?" I asked whoever wanted to answer.

"By a long shot." Jak answered. I blushed looking around, well that's honestly surprising. I wanted the attention away from me though. I walked over to the girl who was clearly angry she had lost.  
"That was a good race." I went to shake her hand but she just slapped mine away. And that's why I don't usually try and be too polite. The 'treat others how you want to be treated' died when you got pulled into these games to kill each other.

Her and her careers stalked away whispering about me no doubt. I turned to Liv, Jak and Jutsin.  
"Well now I have people out to get me. Happy?" I pushed Liv aside going to retrieve my sweater.  
"Hey it was just a little bit of a friendly competition Tris. If they want to hold grudges about it then let them. Besides did you see how gross her and that guy were?" We both looked at each other and made gagging noises.

"Yeah even I thought that was a little much." Jak said honestly. I shook my head and Liv laughed asking,  
"Having a little bit of a dry spell are we?" Jak just shrugged.  
"I suppose so. It's not the first thing on my mind these days anyways." He stated earnestly which I think took her off guard.

I got my sweater and the three of us walked around the different stations learning different things. Like how to start fires from sticks, how to make a proper shelter, when we came to the knife throwing station I couldn't resist.  
"Do you guys mind?" They didn't argue and the expert, or whatever you call the people that teach you things, showed us how to hold it and throw it to hit a target.

We stayed there the longest amount of time, Jak seemed to pick it up pretty quickly and even gave me a few pointers.  
"Where's Tamlen?" I asked him. He smirked and shook his head,  
"Fuck if I know." but the tone in his voice said he was lying.

Liv seemed completely useless with the knives and eventually just sat and read her herbs book while me and Jak practiced. Learning such a lethal skill was exceptionally fun and after awhile I actually started to hit the target… sometimes.  
"Have you ever done this before?" Jak asked me grabbing some more knives from the teacher.

"Once or twice, I could never hit anything before though." I picked one up and threw it, hitting a dummy 15 yards away in the shoulder. Jak whistled  
"You're actually surprising me so much today." He picked one up and threw it, hitting the same dummy in the stomach.  
"Five bucks says I can hit it in the head." I gambled.

"Really? Think about it, what use do we have for money right now?" He seemed to make it sound like a joke but it wasn't too funny to me. It just reminded me that I'll be dead within the next week, maybe two. I picked up another knife and flung it as hard as I could towards the dummies head. It missed and hit the wall butt end first behind it.

"Looks like you owe me though." Jak said as he looked at the knife on the ground. I sighed feeling a little drained.  
"Owe you what?" I put my hands on my hips turning towards him.  
"Oh I think I'll leave that one up to you." He flung another knife and it buried its blade deep in the neck of the dummy we were mutilating.

I shook my head, I'll owe you one alright. In the arena, I'll owe you a knife to the throat. Liv perked up from her book at the sound of a dinging noise.  
"Lunch time guys!" and dragged me away. I waved to Jak but he went to find Tamlen. Oh well, who would have thought that throwing knives could help you blow off steam though? Good to know for the future.


	10. Ch 10 Bum Talks and Bloody Walks

_**Authors Note:**__ So… this is a really Bi polar chapter… I don't even really know… To my friends, almost 400 people have read it! :P *high-five for being kinda not really famous*_

**_*Snow - Red Hot Chilli Peppers*_**  
_(The lyrics man… just so good and chill. Like a caffeine crash. Begging-When Tris gets back to their room.)_  
**_*Darkness - Disturbed*_**  
_(When Tris gets back to the room-End. Simply because… it's sad and dark… *cough*)_

**Bum Talks and Bloody Walks**

The lunch room is just a big white room filled with tables and chairs and lined with a buffet of food. Liv grabs a plate full of steak and stands beside me chatting about who knows what. I think she just said something about tea leaves… my brain is so foggy I can't clear my own thoughts enough to even begin to take in hers. After the adrenalin and caffeine crash I just had a few minutes ago, all I want to do is nap.

"Are you listening Tris? This is important information!" No, actually I could care less about plants right now…  
"Of course I was! that's so interesting. You know, I like tea." There that should get her rambling again.  
"Oh I love tea! They have THE BEST jasmine tea here its incredible have you tried it? Well if not you really should cause-"

I focused on my food even though I wasn't that hungry. Reality crept up on me again and I was scared I was gonna loose it in front of all the other tributes. Jak waved a hand in front of my face pulling my attention away from destroying my piece of bread.  
"You okay?" He asked, he seemed sincere but I could almost guarantee its an act.

"Yeah of course. I'm fine, why wouldn't I be?" I tried to sit up a little straighter and shoved a mouthful of some kind of rice in my mouth. Mixed with the sweet orange sauce it was legitimately the best food I have had yet. Unfortunately, it did nothing to help my sulky mood.

"I don't know, you seem a little… down trodden." He turned back to his plate of food.  
"Nope! I'm all good!" I cheesed up a smile for everyone. The four of us sat at a table eating, Tamlen and Jak trying to make a conversation but most of them just turned into a brotherly argument and teasing. I noticed the little boy that looked like Cory and his brother sitting a little farther down from us.

What harm would it be to go sit with them for a bit? I couldn't quite remember the little guys name… I knew deep down there was really no justification for going to talk with him and his brother but… I had to do something. Sitting by and watching them scared and alone until the games was killing me. I finished my food and grabbed a tea like Liv suggested, taking a seat by them seemed to make them both tense.

"Hi My names Tris. I'm from district three." I smiled at them both across from me. They both had matching big blue eyes and golden blonde hair, the older one was a bit bigger. His appendages more defined and facial structure much more angular. They both looked at each other then back at me, probably deciding whether to speak back. They've pretty much kept to themselves, I haven't noticed them around very much anyways…

"I'm Hay Den." The younger one said.  
"I'm Carts Den. We're from district ten." I smiled trying to seem as friendly as possible.  
"The farming district? Those are very appropriate names." I chuckled. They nodded awkwardly and both took the last bite of their food. The bell sounded to head back to the training area. "Well I'll… see you guys around? You're always welcome to hang around with us if you want." I motioned towards my little… 'team' I guess we were calling it now.

"We'll think about it." Carts stood up straight faced and dragged his brother out of the room with him.  
"Bye Tris!" Hay waved at me a little bit of a smile on his face. I waved back and swallowed the lump in my throat as I walked back to the area with my group from district three…

"What was that about?" Liv asked walking towards the spear throwing station.  
"Why not recruit a few more allies? The more the merrier right?" I shrugged keeping my eyes down.  
"Well if you want more allies why pick two kids that probably can't do anything." Jak spat. I looked up at him slightly offended.  
"How can you be so cold hearted?" I asked in disbelief,  
"It's not called being cold hearted it's called being rational." he replied sternly.

"They're from the farming district. They know how to handle tools and take down animals. That could mean life or death in the arena if we can track down decent food other than plants!" It was a sad defence I know but it's all I could come up with…he shook his head knowing there was more behind my reasoning than just collecting allies. "Someone has to contend with the careers somehow…" I folded my arms across my chest and looked away.

I didn't want to throw any stupid spears but I did anyways. I wasn't as good as I was with knives, the spears were to heavy and the way they were balanced made me wobbly on my feet. Liv actually picked up a little skill with such things. After a few moments I gave up and sat down beside her as she practiced.

"Too bad there aren't any darts." She said sighing, missing her last target my inches. I played cats cradle with some string I stole from the knot tying table, looping my fingers through the wholes and webs I created.  
"This isn't the old Hub Liv." I laughed to myself, Totally absorbed in the knots and criss cross of my fingers.  
"I know that! But it's something I can actually do." Her voice cracked, I sighed and pulled my attention away from my childs game, her tone was throwing me off.

"So what? You want to hustle all the money out of the other Tributes? Somehow I really don't think-" She cut me off,  
"No! I mean…" she seemed frustrated, "I wish I could do something useful."

"You can do lots of useful things." I said even though I couldn't come up with much on the spot. In my defence my head was foggy with inner thoughts and I couldn't come up with much for anyone at the moment. There was too much going on and I was too tired and- I just kept feeding my mind excuses.

"Maybe some things, offensively though, I can throw darts." She stated putting her hands on her hips and glaring at the dummy she missed, I tried to chuckle to ease the tension.  
"You can't dart someone to death can you?" I set the string down beside me and stretched, I had been sitting hunched over for too long and my bones complained.

Me and her used to hustle money out of people at the old bar in District 3. I'd pretend to beat her over and over until I got 'bored' and then she'd challenge someone and wager money, secretly she was a dart throwing genius. The Robin Hood of dart throwers, if you will, I smiled at the memories and she picked up another spear.

"See I'm not too bad at this because if I think of it as a giant dart…" She raised her arm and threw it, stabbing a dummy in the chest. I winced because… well… that would hurt. And kill you, so there's that. She continued, "Then it's alright. But I can't throw it very far, I lack the physical strength to do so." The dummy was only about ten feet away, in my opinion that was better than I could do.

She turned to me, hands on her hips, staring at the dummy she just impaled. "What if…" I saw the wheels turning in her eyes, she was creating some kind of plan. A good one though, generally when she came up with bad ideas she was intoxicated and the only reason I ever went along with them was because I was too. "I collected some kind of poison?" She turned to me as if I should know what she meant and of course, I did.

"Where would you get the darts from?" I asked her, if the darts were coated in poison then they'd be as deadly as any spear, maybe worse. I knew she would come up with something. She tapped her chin with her index finger, biting her lip slightly.  
"When they rank us or whatever. I could ask for some and show them what I could do with them. Then maybe the game makers will put some in the arena for me." She'd been doing her homework. Well studying strategies anyways, that was her thing, studying, researching… it was always how she learned.

"You should run it past Vice. I bet she'd love to hear that you came up with a strategy other than the way you talk." She smiled, proud of herself.  
"I am suh smart!" I laughed at her super hero pose she made, fist in the air. Jak walked over to see what I was laughing at and he smirked.  
"So uh, what are you doin there Liv?" He asked standing beside her. She jumped and stood up straight. Clearly not realizing how hilarious she looked, she was gonna compensate with a menacing sarcastic comment, she had on her 'bitch face'.

"Oh you know." She composed herself into a slinky confident pose. "Just coming up with insanely complicated and clever strategies that you could never understand." Called that one.  
"Oh yeah? Care to share?" Jak crossed his arms across his chest. Was he flexing? Show off… Liv let out a flirty giggle. Ugh walk away Liv, walk away!  
"As if I would let YOU in on our amazing battle plan!" I got up and took a few steps towards her.

"Oh well darn. I really wanted to know." I think he was sarcastic… Liv grabbed my wrist and pulled me along with her. Right as we passed by him she slowed down and whispered in his ear,  
"Good. It's our dirty little secret then." She was referring to me, but the way she said it sounded so, SO dirty… once we were past him she didn't even look back, she just dragged me behind her.

She threw her head back and cackled like a crazy woman when we were out of ear shot.  
"Why do you do that?" I asked her, she let go of my arm and spun around, all cocky and what not.  
"Do what Tris?" Her terrible smirk meant she knew exactly what I meant. She just wanted to make me say it.  
"To guys. Why do you do it?" A smile couldn't help but creep itself across my face, the way she did things was just too… 'Liv' and to me that was hilarious on MOST occasions.

"Sorry I don't know what your referring to?" She was teasing me. I stomped my foot, because whenever I'm flustered that seems to be what my body thinks will help.  
"Seduce them! You go around like some kind of evil temptress and make them all fall for you!" I threw my hands in the air completely lost for words. She thought for a moment, smirk playing on her lips.

"Because it's fun. Why not?" We were at the camouflage station, the teacher wasn't around so she just grabbed some berries and smudged them on her arm. I folded my arms and planted my foot.  
"Fair enough…" There was a but of a pause as I watched her try and paint a flower design on her hand… it looked like a big bruise. I rolled my eyes and sighed, "Can you teach me how to do it?" She looked back at me eyebrows raised.

"I've seen you do it before, I don't think you need lessons." This caught me off guard.  
"No I'm not… 'sexy' or whatever." My cheeks flushed red, she laughed at me.  
"Come on Tris. Have you seen your ass? You have THE nicest tooshie in all of Panem!" My hands instinctively grabbed it… I quickly pulled them away blushing harder and hoping no one saw that. This made her double over in laughter,  
"I guess it's pretty nice…" I shrugged and turned away to hide my red face. I could feel her just smirked at me.

"You need to pay more attention Trissy. Guys check it out all the time! Have you not noticed?" My eyes bugged out.  
"WHAT? WHO? WHEN? WHERE?" I turned around looking, trying to see such blasphemy. She laughed again, this was not humorous! It was BLASPHEMY! I like that word…

"I'll point it out next time I see a guy checking you out if you want. But I specifically noticed that one career guy from district four… what's his name?" She mused,  
"Skylar." How did I know that?  
"Yeah Sklyar! He checks you out all the time!" She seemed downright bubbly, I rolled my eyes.  
"That's it? That's not exactly 'guyS' checking me out. That's just one disgusting career. It doesn't count." I picked up some weird blue colour and made swirls on my wrist.

"Well, I've caught Jak do it once or twice." She said casually. The pattern I was making swirled off to the side and I dropped the berry I was smearing on my skin.  
"Oh." I said. She looked at my red face, at this point I didn't think it was going back to its natural colour ever again.

"Yeah but I didn't think you'd care. Its not like you like him or anything." She stared at me. Her eyes boring into the side of my right cheek because I denied to look at her in the eye.  
"I don't really. It's good to know though." I picked up a type of light grey clay and smeared it in the edges of blue. Liv didn't take her eyes off me for a minute or two, when I didn't react and pretended I was too busy painting on my skin she looked away. I could tell she was deep in thought though, the crinkle between her eyes and the way she was gnawing on her bottom lip gave her away.

"And then there's Jutsin…" Liv said quietly, my eyes widened,  
"Liv! That's practically illegal!" I scolded.  
"What's illegal?" His deep voice was suddenly right behind me, Liv could barely hold in her laughter. I turned around, blushing again I looked up at him,  
"Nothing! Well I mean… lots of things, but nothing we were talking about, I mean, we weren't considering doing something, I… we… never-" I stumbled,  
"Tributes canoodling with their Mentors is illegal isn't it?" Liv's tone had the odd soft tone to it, cooing almost. If I didn't know any better I'd call it her Siren voice or something clever like that.

"Yes, that is. Punishable by death I believe, unless someone's in need of a new Avox of course." Jutsin's eyes traveled places they shouldn't have, his lazy smile gone.  
"What did Rye do to become an Avox?" I blurted without thinking, I just wanted to change the subject. Liv and Jutsin seemed to take a step back from each other, he took a deep breath and blew it out slowly.  
"You'd have to ask him. It's not my story to tell…"  
"You can't ask an Avox anything. Jeez Jutsin!" Liv said with a hint of humour, she was clearly covering considering Jutsin just slipped up.

"That's the point." Jutsin winked, I rolled my eyes.  
"Is there something you needed to tell us Mentor sir?" Jutsin rolled his eyes at me,  
"Nope, just keep up the good work." and with that he walked away. I turned to face Liv again and she seemed deep in thought,  
"What's wrong?" I asked.  
"nothing." liar.

"Is it illegal to 'Canoodle' with the Mentor's slaves?" She glared at me, her cheeks flushed slightly pink.  
"Why would THAT matter?" she said stubbornly, I was doing a lot of eye rolling today.  
"I've seen the way you look at him."  
"Who?" She asked turning away.  
"Rye you dunts." The pattern I was making was creeping up my arm in pink through circles and squares.

"It doesn't matter." She slammed down the leaf she was holding and stomped off. "I'm gonna have a shower and get this shit off me." and with that, she was gone.  
The rest of the day went by way too slow, I went back to the knife throwing station after my arm was covered in patterns and colours. Jak and Tamlen weren't around anywhere so it was just me, alone. The one smallest girl from District 3... two more days after this and then we'll be interviewed and thrown into the arena…

That night me and Liv were just lounging around our room, I had snuck a couple knives away from the knife throwing station to practice with. Unfortunately there were no dummies in our room to throw at and sneaking one out of the training place would be rather difficult. So I used the wooden dresser instead.

"You know Liv... Somehow I knew I was gonna get picked..."  
She looked up from the tablet she was holding on her lap.  
"Why do you say that?" I stared straight ahead and lodged another knife in the dresser.  
"I don't know. The only time it crossed my mind that I wouldn't get picked it felt wrong." There was a short silence, I got up and picked my knives out of the wood. Splinters fell to the floor but I was so beyond caring at this point.

"Care to explain further?" She asked watching me carefully. I ignored her stare, grabbed one of the bread squares from home and popped it in my mouth. Chewing as I walked back to my side of the room.  
"I thought about not getting picked but it felt like I was giving myself false hope I guess." I weighed one of the knives in my hand and aimed.

"Was there something you were getting at?" She asked as I sent the blade flying across the room and into the same spot on the dresser.  
"Not really. I'm just saying that I guess... We were supposed to die." I casually exhaled and picked up another knife.

"Or we were supposed to win?"  
She said it as a question. I rolled my eyes, aimed, and sent another knife into the broken wood of the dresser. The blade cutting into it flawlessly and I imagined it going into some ones skull... Crimson blood seeping out from the wound as they dropped dead to the ground...

"Maybe."  
I said in return. My current thoughts made me feel a little disgusted with myself but that's what the games are about right? Liv turned back to her tablet and put her headphones back in. She'd been sitting like that when I found her, except she was with Rye. They weren't doing anything but laughing and talking but when I walked in a few hours ago she seemed a lot happier. Real happy, not the fake happy show she puts on for everyone here.

I kept tossing the knives at the deteriorating dresser drawer, I shook the thoughts of cute romances between friends from my head and with each throw trying to picture it burying itself between a different tributes eyes. It was going well actually, not being an overtly violent person by nature I thought the vivid images of blood and guts rolling through my brain were pretty accurate.

Once I finished off the careers I moved onto… Hay…. mid throw I stopped and dropped the knife. It hit me in the foot with enough force to make me bleed. But I didn't care, Hay... I couldn't kill him... There was no way on earth I could do that. No amount of vivid imagery practice would prepare me for having to do something so cruel.

I pictured his big innocent eyes an his childish cheeks... He was only twelve... Like Cory ... He was just like Cory... He had a mom out there somewhere, a dad, a sister, a brother... He did have a brother. The one that got chosen to go into the games with him. They looked so similar... I started to think, Jak and his brother looked alike too.. I looked over at Liv. We didn't look too much alike, just the same colour hair now but we were family, she had siblings, a mom. I was all my dad had left and Liv was one of the few people I had left.

My mind started to wonder... All the other tributes have family... Not only with them but back home... They have parents just like my dad who love them and care about them... How could I ever take that away from someone? How could someone just take Liv away from me? Or take me away from my dad?

I rested my arms on my knees and buried my face in them. What was I gonna do? How could I go into that arena and kill people? Not just people but kids! Kids that were just like me. Scared an homesick with people that love them at home worrying about them... The warm tears dripping down my face did nothing to warm me up. I was cold, so cold... I wanted my dad... On days that the shop got really cold he would always come to my little shelf and lay extra blankets on me when I slept.

My chest burned and my throat was too clogged to speak. I stiffly got up and walked out of the room. I heard Liv ask me something, call my name as I left the room but I ignored her. I walked down the stupid hallway, and into the stupid elevator. I couldn't stop the tears now, they flowed out without any sign of stopping. The elevator stopped on a random floor and I walked out wobbling, everything spun around me. When I reached the end of the hallway I collapsed into the fetal position. Curled in a ball on the ground, I just laid there crying, until I passed out.


	11. Ch 11 Hospital Beds and Counting Heads

_**Authors Note:**__ This is a long one… (TTSS) but anyways uh… lot's of feels… RYAN AHHH OUR CONVO ACTUALLY UPSET ME! EVEN FICTION YOU IS AWESOME I CAN'T EVEN! Lol… I hope you guys are enjoying this cause DERP._

**_*Emergency - Paramore*_**  
_(Cause hospitals.)_  
**_*Blood Red - Feed Me*_**  
_(The song Tris turns on when she's alone in her room.)_  
**_*Sick Bubblegum - (Skrillex Remix) Rob Zombie*_**  
_(The song Tris wakes up to from Liv dancing)_

**Hospital Beds and Counting Heads**

I was floating in a sea of blackness were everything felt so constricted and tied down. I couldn't move and I just kept falling deeper and deeper… and then a white light, loud beeping, yells, wires, a coolness in the veins of my left arm and then, nothing. I woke up with a gasp, my eyes darting around the white room.

"Shh it's okay, your safe." He said. "Hey! She's awake! Go get Liv!" He ordered someone I couldn't quite see yet. Jutsins voice was so recognizable now, I didn't need to see him clearly. My vision was so blurry, I felt his cool hand on my face, feeling my temperature. It calmed me down, I couldn't help but close my eyes again. "How do you feel?" He said quietly. My head felt so light yet my body felt so heavy… what was happening?

"Confused." My throat was dry and my voice was scratchy.  
"You don't know what happened?" I shook my head slightly, which made me dizzy. "Well, in my opinion they blew it out of proportion a tad but I guess they had reason enough to take it severely." He said, I tried to remember.  
"I don't… understand…" My head spun with images. Tears, elevators, knives, a bleak hallway… blood.

"You were bleeding Tris, and you just took off." I heard Liv's voice enter the room.  
"She doesn't remember." Jutsin told her, my vision starting to clear. Liv was in her training outfit and Jutsin wore a white coat with pastel scrubs underneath.  
"How did they find me?" My voice cracked, Jutsin chuckled.  
"I followed the little bloody footprints."  
"YOU found me?" He nodded and laughed at me.

"Bleeding and passed out at the end of district 10's hallway." I shook my head in disbelief. I must be in the hospital wing of the tribute building…  
"I must have cut myself a lot worse than I thought…" I blinked harder trying to remember how much blood I lost, I couldn't. Liv stood beside him, hands on her hips, she was so unimpressed.

"When you left I didn't notice the blood but you were really messed up. Mumbling and crying. You were out the door before I could catch you, by the time I made it into the hall you were gone."  
"That's when I heard her yelling." Jutsin smirked at her.

"I was not 'yelling' I was calling Tris." She said defensivly, Jutsins smirk got a little bigger and more cocky.  
"She was in hysterics in the hallway. Mama and Vice had to try and calm her down while I went off to find your sorry ass." Jutsin corrected, Liv's voice took on an edgy tone.  
"I was upset okay! We're all a little on edge! I mean look at her!" She motioned to me… laying in a hospital bed. I noticed the IV and the bag of liquid leaking into my arm.  
"She'll be fine. Just needed a little extra blood, no big deal." Jutsin checked the machines I was hooked up to.  
"Since when are you a doctor anyways! I thought you were our Mentor! Not a fucking PHYSICIAN!" Liv was clearly still a little freaked… I felt bad for putting her through this…

"I'm a very qualified doctor actually, I just so happened to win the Hunger Games a couple years ago too. I was on my way to being a doctor then and when I got back I continued. I volunteered to look after Tris because she's my tribute and like I said I'm more than qualified. Would you prefer her to be under the care of some stranger?" Jutsin looked Liv directly in the eyes, daring her to question him. There was a beat of silence and she answered,  
"No…"

"Then shut up and let me do my job." He said turning back to me, he unwrapped my bandaged foot and I could barely see where I had cut it… "Capitol medicine…" Jutsin smiled, "It's so amazing the breakthroughs they've made." For some reason it was at this point I realized I was covered up in heavy blankets, and… nothing else… I hated the Capitol and all their nakedness.

I looked back at Justin… well this was embarrassing. I clutched the blankets closer to me, Jak walked in with Mama and Vice, god does EVERYONE have to see me like this!?  
"How are you feeling Tris?" Jak asked as Jutsin checked my pulse and wrote some stuff on a clipboard at my bedside.

"Fine. I'd like to get dressed and go back to training actually." I replied, Jutsin nodded at me,  
"That's the spirit! All your vitals are fine and your foot is almost healed." I wiggled the foot that I remember hurting, a painful healing ache but nothing more.

Everyone left once they heard that I was fine and Jutsin unhooked me from all the tubes and wires. He tossed me my training outfit and turned around writing some things on the clip board, once I was dressed he picked a small spray bottle out of his pocket. "Apply this once daily and it should be healed fully within the next 24 hours."

He placed it gently in my palm and looked at me seriously, "Don't forget. You need to be as healthy as possible before the Games begin. You lost a lot of blood and you might feel slight fatigue, loss of breath, dizziness etc. You seem to know the drill." He held up my charts.

"Now get going, you've already lost a mornings practice." Jutsin went to leave,  
"Thank you." I said before he went out the door. "For finding me." Even though dying before being sent into the games probably would have been better.  
"No problem." And he left.

I did a few stretches before I left the room, I was expecting to be winded or in pain or SOMETHING but, in fact, I wasn't sure what they gave me or did to me but I felt better than I have in a long time. I tied my shoe really tight on the foot that was supposedly injured. Even though it didn't feel like I hurt it at all, it was tender but it didn't feel like the kind of wound that would bleed out, it still baffled me.

I stood waiting for the elevator and Liv came jogging down the hall,  
"I'm glad you're okay." She said stopping by my side.  
"Where are you coming from? I thought you went down to training?" I questioned, she shrugged she didn't talk. "Rye?" She looked down at her feet.

Her face was void of any emotion, which, being Liv, wasn't a good sign at all.  
"Are YOU all good Liv?" She picked at her finger nails, her hands were shaking.  
"No. No I'm not." The elevator opened and we stepped in. As the doors closed her face started to fall. "Your not the only one who's scared Tris. Not the only one who doesn't want to die. Everyone is!" I wrapped my arms around her shuttering frame.

"I know." I stupidly said. She shook and I tried to hold her tighter to stop the shaking.  
"I REALLY like him Tris." I felt her tears drip onto my shoulder. I could see how this could cause problems… considering we were going into the arena to be murdered in a few days.  
"It'll be okay Liv." I lied.  
"But he likes me too!" She sobbed into my shoulder. I swallowed the lump in my throat,  
"That's bad?" She screamed in response. Okay, she's loosing it. I punched the stop button on the elevator and lowered her to the ground. I raised my hand so I was stroking her hair.

"How could I do that to someone!?" She blubbered.  
"Do what?"  
"Make them like me! Like like me! I'm gonna be dead soon and I'm gonna break his heart!" She coughed, her bad lungs always acted up when she cried.  
"You've done it before… what makes this different? He's just a guy?" Wrong thing to say, she weezed and sobbed louder. "Shhhh…" I stroked her hair softly, trying to calm her.

"He's so special Tris… he's jus my special guy. I need him. I can't die! There's so much I wanna live for, for once. Why did this have to happen NOW!?" She cried, I could feel her heart breaking. I could imagine poor Rye feeling roughly the same, I havent seen him around much lately…  
"You've never had the best timing…"  
"No that's you."  
"You right! Silly me." I joked, she giggled slightly and wiped her tears from her eyes.

After a few minutes she said in a more normal voice,  
"I'm not in the mood for training today Tris…"  
"Okay, how about we go back up to our floor and you find Rye huh? I won't tell Jutsin you weren't there if you don't tell him I let you miss it." She sniffled and nodded.  
"Okay." she said in a small heartbroken voice.

I pushed the button to go back to our floor, Liv straightened herself up and looked at me with a smile before she stepped out of the elevator.  
"I'll see you later okay?" I smiled at her, she nodded and the elevator doors closed again. I collapsed against the glass wall, leaning my head back and looking at the ceiling as my stomach dropped. I took a few deep breaths, stood up straight and put on my game face. The elevator doors opened up to the training area, all the other tributes already hard at work learning different ways to kill me.

I wondered around, learning little things, I did a few stretches, threw a few spears, the entire day went by in a complete blur. I hung around with Tamlen and Jak mostly, near the end of training Hay and Carts decided to join us for camp fire making.  
"Where's Liv?" Jak asked, fuck.  
"She's resting. Couldn't sleep last night after what happened." I quickly lied. He gave me a suspicious look and then went back to stoking his fire.

At dinner Vice asked us endless questions about the other tributes, the things we learned, what we've been saying, doing, breathing… then she asked about the game makers.  
"Have they taken a special interest in anyone?" She said very seriously leaning into the centre of the table.  
"The careers obviously." Tamlen nibbled on a bun, he seemed upset about this.  
"Have you been asking around? Getting info? Taken names?" Vice asked, her darkly lined eyes seeming dangerous.

He sighed dramatically,  
"Oh Vice… of COURSE I have. I've fraternized with all the pretty little careers. We're no match for them. Plus they absolutely HATE the four of us." There was small gasps from around the table. The usual crowd including our prep teams were in the dining area with us tonight.

"HOW COULD THEY HATE MY BABIES!?" Mama seemed hurt, clutching Liv to her side as if shielding her from such appalling news. Honestly? What did they expect?  
"They point out our flaws all the time, tease us. I go along with it like they are 'ever so funny' even though I know they aren't joking. If you ask me they are all a bunch of-" A steady flow of obscene, profanity filled cognomen was spit from Tamlens mouth.

"Well that means they feel threatened by us. We're probably the only ones that they think can actually stand a chance." Jak leaned back in his chair, arms folded across his chest.  
"Well obviously it's also because we are so much hotter than them!" Liv laughed, probably trying to lighten the mood, I was glad to see her more like herself again.

"Of course it is my dear." Mama gave a genuine smile and patted her shoulder. No sarcasm around. We were a pretty nice looking crowd I guess… compared to the careers though? I think they still had us beat…  
"Most of those Careers usually get slaughtered at the cornucopia in the beginning of the games anyways. Half of them you wont even have to worry about." Jutsin smiled like it was a good thing. 'don't worry guys most of them will be dead in seconds anyways! So you won't have to worry about them killing you!' Where the hell is the humanity?

"And what about the ones that live?" I say, no emotion even hinting at my voice. I haven't spoken in hours, or been spoken too really…  
"Well…" Vice says chewing the answer over in her head. "Kill or be killed. They wont hesitate to crush you. From what info Tamlen has collected none of you have a chance of becoming allies with them. Tomorrow, show the Game makers everything you can possibly do, and do it well. You only have one shot to impress them so make it count. Your lives will literally depend on it." A very sullen tone came over the table… silence filled the room. The vibrations in the air cut like knives…

"Should we go over what each of you should be doing individually? Or would you all like to have support and input from the team?" Jutsin broke the silence, hs voice echoing in the quiet room. I was starting to wonder how long 'team' would continue to be used. Probably the second the bell sounded in the arena all delusions of 'team' and 'allies' would disappear.

"Individually." Jak stated. Finalizing what I already figured.  
"Alrighty then. You all can go wait in your rooms. I'll send one of our Avoxs to come and collect you when it's your turn." Jutsin said.  
"Then straight to bed with all of you! Big day tomorrow. Big, big, gigantically, big day!" Mama stated with a very clearly fake smile. Tears welled in her eyes but I got up and left before I watched them spill over.

Liv went first, Shana knocking about an hour after dinner to get her. She was gonna talk with Vice about her poison darts idea, in all honesty it was genius. Back in our room though, it was quiet, and abnormally clean. Liv said she hid the knives I was playing with under my mattress.

I pulled some out and was flipping them across the room into a dart board Liv asked to have put in. I remember the first time she learned how to play darts… the small bar in District 3 wasn't much but it had a dirty pool table and a few dart boards. Whenever me and Liv needed money for booze we'd head there and hustle some people into challenging us. Liv never lost at darts and I never lost at cards… of course I was only 'the best' at cards because I cheated.

So technically I wasn't the best at cards, I was the best at cheating, the best cheaters never get caught. I had a magic trick phase when I was younger and learned fast that quick hands and illusion were what made the tricks. Not actual magic like I led everyone to believe. Thinking about it I guess you could call me and Liv a couple con artists. We could get seriously punished for that by the Peacekeepers… a good whipping probably wouldn't even slow us down though.

I feel as though we would rebel even harder, climb over the gate more to go swimming in the lake, scam more money off of unsuspecting gamblers, drink more frequently… I chuckled to myself, if our names hadn't been pulled from that Reaping bowl… we would have been quite the force to contend with. Panem wouldn't have had a chance! I full out laughed at myself, but the more I thought about it, the more I realized that was all the Hunger Games were.

They were a game, a trick, an illusion… a huge scam. My dads words echoed around in my head,  
_"You know everything I do about mechanics sweetheart. You are also the most determined, stubborn girl I have ever met."_  
I looked down at the knife in my hands, it had blood on it, it must have been the one I cut myself with. I looked up at the dart board, then back down at the knife.  
_"Good luck Poke. I love you sweetie."_

I turned on some music, loud enough to block out my dads voice that kept repeating over and over. The capitol music wasn't half bad, lots of bass and quick beats. It made me miss dancing with Jess and Bolton in the old studio… I looked down at the sharp knife in my hand and threw it at the board. It hit just off centre, I sighed heavily and got up.

The box of bread squares were still sitting on the dresser, even though they must have gotten us a new one because the drawer I destroyed was flawless again. I picked the box up and sat on the floor with it in my lap, I ate a few of them. They were getting stale and were gross cold but… it still tasted like home. I remember the train ride here I clutched them like they were my life source.

I turned one over in my fingers and closed my eyes, Jess's kitchen is what this reminded me of. I'd pick her up on the way to the studio and her mom would be baking, Bolton was usually there too, sitting on her couch playing on her tablet or showing us articles about Capitol news.

I missed them… so much… I kept my mind there, with them, because thoughts of home and my dad hurt too much. I heard a small knock at the door, I slipped another square in my mouth and went to answer it. Rye stood in the door way with a small smile.  
He motioned to follow him and we walked for a bit down the hall.

"Where are you from?" I asked him, cause he clearly wasn't from the Capitol. Not by the way he acted, for a moment his warm brown searched the hallways, no one was around.  
"District 11." He replied simply. Was that the produce district?  
"What made you come to the capitol?" I was too curious not to wonder…  
"My family." I nodded, he wasn't very talkative, which made sense.

"Do you miss them?" He shook his head no.  
"They sold me to the Capitol as a slave. It wasn't till Jutsin won the Games that I became an Avox." He buried his hands in his pockets, looking at the floor. I gulped, wow…  
"I'm so sorry I didn't-" He stopped walking, I turned to face him.  
"It's alright, I've come to terms with it. Jutsin's my family now he treats me much better than the Capitols peacekeepers ever did. Besides, it's much better here and in District 3 than it was back in my district." We continued walking.

"Do you have any family?" He asked, I nodded.  
"My dad, my aunt and my cousins… Liv is one of them, obviously." I kept my eyes down, staring at the sparkly white marble floors.  
"You don't have a mom?" I shook my head  
"She died when I was six."  
"I'm sorry to hear that… was it in the District 3 fire?" He asked in a quiet voice.

"Yeah." I haven't talked about it in years, every once and awhile though I'll have nightmares… a loud boom that shook the ground, the smoke rising from the orange and yellow flames… my dad crying… heck everyone crying… there wasn't one person in the district that wasn't effected by the carnage…

"Liv lost her dad in the explosion." I told him. Dalton lost an uncle, Jess lost her grandpa. I lost mom…  
"Yeah she told me." there was a bit of a silence, we weren't walking very fast. Neither of us in much of a hurry I guess. "I'm sorry but I need to ask…" He sounded timid, tortured almost.  
"What is it?" I asked, concerned.

"Liv and I…" He trailed off.  
"I know."  
"Can you look after her? The best you can? I mean I know I have no right to ask, and that you would anyways, and I don't mean to offend you, I'd take your place if I could but-"  
"Rye, I'll do my best. I always do when it comes to my friends." He smiled at me, a hint of hope in his eyes. But I felt it, deep in my gut, something familiar these days, False Hope.

We walked up to the big doors that led into the dining area and then walked through the dining area into the sitting room. Jutsin and Mama sat on the plush couches drinking neon coloured liquids in fancy glasses.

"Come sit Hun!" Mama patted a spot beside her. I sat down, uncomfortable that their attention was on me. Rye had disappeared from my side.  
"So what were you thinking of showing the Game makers tomorrow?" I really didn't know…  
"I've seen her throwing knives really well." Mama said smiling at me like she was bragging about her child. It was kinda nice having a mother figure… I don't remember what that was like…

"Uh yeah. I could throw some knives around I guess?" Jutsin shook his head, making the loose curls shift around frantically about his head.  
"You're quick aren't you? Throwing knives isn't very unique." I nodded at what Jutsin said, not unique... It wouldn't catch the game makers attention… nether would running an obstacle course…

"I can build things." I said slowly, he seemed interested.  
"What kind of things?" I guess this was the time to suggest my dad's plan. It was the one I liked the most…  
"Guns." I said quickly, like it would be less severe if I said it fast enough. Mama gasped and Jutsin smirked, devilishly. Which was scary at the least.

"You can, can you? That would DEFINITELY be something they haven't seen before. What kind of stuff do you build them out of?" I shrugged. A few tubes, explosive powder, metal… what was I thinking? I'll never find stuff like that in the arena…  
"I would need quite a few things actually." He smirked, he knew exactly what I needed. He lived in District 3 long enough to have learned how to build a potato cannon at least.

"I will make sure such materials will be waiting for you. Can you shoot? You'll have to demonstrate what you can do with it afterwards." I nodded, I would sit in what I called our 'backyard' shooting bottles and cans for hours. Like throwing knives it was a good way to blow off steam. Of course our 'backyard' was really beyond the fence, and I wasn't supposed to learn how to build guns and things until I was 21.

This would be showing them I have been illegally shooting and making guns with my dad…  
"I won't get in trouble will I? and neither will my dad?" I asked severely concerned. Jutsin rolled his eyes at me,  
"Of course not. If they even ask, which they wont, we'll tell them you had a BB gun for as long as you could remember." I nodded, it was never MY BB gun.. It was my dads… but I had one of those too… I just didn't mention it.

"Alright then, I have an amazing idea!" Jutsin threw his hands in the air. Oh boy… "Tomorrow, for your training session, be resourceful. Keep your eyes open and stay on your toes." And with that in mind I was rushed off to bed by Mama.  
Liv was already sleeping when I got in… I laid down on the floor, wrapped up in my warm comforter and fell into endless nightmares. About the games, about my dad being arrested, about Rye and his family… about the explosion that killed my mom… and then it slipped into one about Jutsin, it made no sense though.

Just a lot of colours, he was carrying me down a long hallway, crimson red dripping from the walls. His heart beat against my ear… I think it was a dream about when I hurt myself. He did say he was the one who found me…

I woke up to the sound of rain and music. My eyes opened, blurry but what I could make out was Liv dancing… of course…  
"What are you doing?" I asked. The sun wasn't up.  
"Picking what I wanna wear to the party!" She plopped beside me. A low cut shirt and a really small pair of shorts that was clearly Capitol hugged her curves. I rubbed my eyes and sat up.

"What party?" She rolled her eyes at me.  
"The tribute party! After the interviews." I sighed, what in the world was she talking about?  
"There's no party for the Tributes." I said yawning.  
"Yes there is this year! For the 100th Quarter Quell!" She jumped up and spun around. "What do you think?" It was very… sparkly…  
"Won't Mama dress us?" Liv shrugged.  
"Dunno. Wanna go get breakfast?" I actually wanna sleep more…

"Sure. Let me just get dressed." I wobbled into the bathroom and got dressed in my training clothes. I washed my face and brushed my hair… I hated this shade of yellow. It looked so…  
"Gross?" Liv chirped. Standing in the doorway.  
"Yeah. It really is." I picked at a strand.  
"Well maybe Mama will dye it again or something. Come on I'm starving." I glanced at the clock on the wall. It was 3:30am… we weren't heading towards the dining hall…


	12. Ch 12 Sores and Scores

_**Author's note**__: So there are lots of songs for this one… lol… anyways :P I haven't posted a chapter in awhile O_o whoopsies… at least it's summer now… or so I hear so YAY! :P_

**_*One Minute - Krewella, Monstercat*_**  
_(Start of chapter- Sound barrier)_  
**_*Killin It - Krewella, Monstercat*_**  
_(Sound Barrier-Sound Barrier exit)_  
**_*If You Only Knew - Shinedown*_**  
_(Exit sound barrier - next morning)_  
**_*Push The Tempo - Fat Boy Slim*_**  
_(Entrance into Judging)_  
**_*Heaven Forbid - The Fray*_**  
_(Exit's the judging area-end of chapter)_

**Sores and Scores**

"Liv? We aren't going to the dining hall are we?" I nervously gulped as she giggled mischievously, tugging me along by my arm.  
"Nope." We stood waiting for the elevator to open.  
"Where are we going then?" I tried pulling my wrist away from her but she held it too tight to wiggle away.

"We're gonna have a girls night." She said with a smile. Yeah cause you know… that gave lots of details. Thanks Liv…  
"Okay… so we're going to some random restaurant and then coming back? Do you have any idea how late-or… erm… early, it is? Are we even aloud out of the tribute building? Why can't we just-"  
"Shhh! Calm down. We won't get caught!" She cut me off and I started to object again but she shoved me into the elevator. "Besides what would they do to us if they did catch us? They can't kill us or punish us Tris. We're Tributes! We have to go into the arena in a few days anyway." My stomach dropped with the elevator.

"Okay well if it's a girls night then I'm not exactly properly dressed." I motioned to my training outfit, Liv shrugged.  
"We'll buy you something cute when we're out and about." The elevator stopped on the ground floor. The huge entrance way doors looked a lot less magnificent in the dark, everything was so quiet. It was odd, scary almost.

"Aren't there guards or anything?" I tiptoed after Liv, heart racing, adrenalin pumping, we shouldn't be doing this…  
"Nope, I scoped it out the other night. They don't lock it either Vice said." Of course she had already found all this out, I shook my head, I don't know if it was because I was impressed or disappointed, it's always such a fine line with Liv.

She swung the golden door open and we stepped out into the fresh air, which was nicer to breathe than it was in District 3. Everyone in the tribute building might have been sleeping, but the rest of the Capitol was wide awake. The city looked just as bright with all of it's colourful lights and tall buildings as it did in the daytime. I'd hate to admit but, it was actually really pretty…

"Come on!" Liv grabbed my wrist and we walked down the street. It wasn't long until we reached an open clothing store. When we walked in we didn't get too many weird looks. Probably because our hair was very Capitol and we were both in Capitol clothing. Well Liv was, I was in my training outfit.

"Here!" Liv scooped something off a rack and shoved a pile of sparkles at me, I held the clothes up.  
"Can't I wear something a little more… Modest?" She shook her head stubbornly at me.  
"No. Go put it on and stop complaining." I stepped into the dressing room and tossed my training outfit on the ground. When I stepped out of the curtain Liv gave an excited squeal of approval. "You look so good! Oh, I'm a genius!" I rolled my eyes and cringed at the black leather shorts and gold mid-drif.  
"Reminds me of that song…"

"Black and Gold? The one we used for your treasure hunt?" I nodded and we shared a look, thinking back not even a week ago we were just regular teenagers… hanging out and celebrating my birthday… Liv grabbed me again and pulled me to the counter.  
"Excuse me Mam?" Liv cleared her throat and the creepy Capitol lady turned. She had to of been seven feet tall. With her cotton candy pink hair piled on her head another foot or two. Her golden coated Lips snapped the gum she was chewing.

"What can I do for you girls?" Her voice was way too high for her body size.  
"Well I would like to purchase this outfit please." The lady nodded and scanned me with some laser thing, it gave me a tingly feeling, making the hairs raise on the back of my neck.  
"Oh!" The ladies eyes bulged, looked at us, then the screen of her computer, then us again. "Well I'll be seeing you ladies at the interviews! Have a nice night!" And Liv just pulled me out of the store. No way…

"Did we just get free clothes because we're Tributes?" Liv nodded with a smile.  
"Isn't that awesome!?" I thought it over.  
"I guess so. Who doesn't like free stuff?" I got jolted as Liv yanked my arm in the direction she decided on.  
"Did she give us them cause it's our right as Tributes or because we snuck out and are now awol and she doesn't wanna get in trouble?" I asked Liv who just smirked and continued walking.

"Doesn't matter. Oh, by the way. That shirt has real gold in it."  
"LIV!" We had to STEAL one of the most expensive things in the store… she laughed at me, I wasn't impressed though. How much did this shirt actually cost? I shouldn't be wearing this. When we turned the next corner there was a slight static feeling and suddenly music pumped with heavy beats from all around us, it was like walking into the dance studio when it was still open back home.

"It's a sound barrier! Isn't it awesome?!" Liv yelled, I could barely hear her. I could tell already that the buildings on this street were all clubs… of course we weren't getting something to eat.  
"No Liv. I'm going back." I went to turn around but she had my wrist in an iron grip.  
"No! please Tris?" She gave me puppy eyes.

"Liv if we get caught we're dead!" I argued but tears started to well in her eyes, are you kidding me…?  
"We might be dead in a few days anyways Tris…" She looked at me desperately. "This is one thing I wanna do before I die, okay? Please just stay out with me? You're my buddy, we've always wanted to go clubbing together, remember?" She held my hand softly and looked me straight in the eye, her usual bright silver tone clouded with tears… "Please Trissy? I will love you forever and ever!" It broke my heart… she was right… about everything…

"Okay.. I'll stay." She clobbered me with a bear hug.  
"Yay!" Instantly the tears were gone and she was skipping away, dragging me along with her. Damn her. The first place we entered you couldn't see, it was just colourful lights flashing on and off, the music was so loud I couldn't hear what Liv was saying unless she yelled. She was saying something about a meeting… and then 'over there'… then I saw what she meant.

Jak and Tamlen were standing on the far side drinking some glow in the dark alcohol. Liv pulled me over and we said hi and then Liv got dragged away by … was that Rye?  
"So Liv DID manage to drag you out here. I was sceptical." Jak took a swig of his drink.  
"Yeah, she pulled the 'we might be dead in the next few days' card." Jak laughed like it was funny and drank a little more.

"Are you sure you should be drinking? I mean, we have to perform in front of the game makers this afternoon." He shrugged.  
"I'm not gonna drink enough to even get a buzz. Don't worry." Then I realized Tamlen was gone from beside him. I looked around, Jak grabbed my shoulder and pointed me in the direction. Liv wasn't far behind him, grinding with Rye and Tamlen had some girl all over him.

"That's my brother for you. Little man whore." I giggled, that was kinda funny. Jak finished his drink and leaned against the wall.  
"So what brings you here anyways?" I asked, Jak shrugged.  
"Somewhere between the ear splitting music, disorienting lights and good drinks you forget about what's going on at the moment." He yelled into my ear, I nodded.  
"Fair enough." I replied, he nodded and looked me over.

"Nice outfit by the way. You look nice." Really? I might as well be a pole dancer. 'Nice' wasn't the word I would use, especially if I was a guy. He was oddly polite, which gave me weird vibes.  
"You know if you want a dance you don't have to sweet talk me." He smiled and I think he chuckled but I couldn't hear. He shook his head.  
"No I don't think that would help with our image." I raised an eyebrow.  
"What 'image'?" I asked putting my hands on my hips.

"Come here." He motioned towards the door and we walked away. It was quieter outside the club but still really noisy, we walked down the street and when all the music suddenly stopped I figured we passed the sound barrier. He kept walking, the cool air felt nice on my skin.  
"Our little 'fling' image if you will." He finished, I shook my head.  
"What 'fling'? We aren't having a 'fling'!" He laughed and shoved his hands in the pockets of his jeans. I walked beside him wishing I had a sweater as I started to shiver a little. Was it this cold out before?

"I know that, and you know that but everyone else thinks we are." I rubbed my arms.  
"Well that's awkward." I stated, he shrugged and said  
"It puts an interesting angle on things." He kept his eyes ahead, the street we were walking on was more of a community. With really fancy colourful houses that probably held many sleeping Capitol citizens. Just street lights lit up the sidewalk.

"What do you mean?" My teeth chattered.  
"I mean we could pull a 'Peeta and Katniss' type strategy." I clenched my teeth together to stop them from vibrating.  
"That's an awful idea. Even if we did win, we'd get executed for sure." I looked away, it was true. Anything remotely related to them was strictly prohibited.

"Well the Capitol can't control if two people fall for each other. They can't control your feelings like they do everything else." He looked at me but I pretended not to notice.  
"You don't have feelings." I stated blankly.  
"Everyone has feelings Tris." He said kind of exasperated, the chattering of my teeth got worse, I couldn't even clench them anymore. It wasn't THAT cold was it? "Here." Jak slipped off his sweater and handed it to me. I quickly slipped it over my head and it was already warm from him wearing it. I felt 10x better.

"Thanks."  
"Anytime." He smiled at me.  
"Stop doing that! It bothers me!" He looked at me with a puzzled look.  
"What does?"  
"You being all nice to me. Catching me on the chariot, giving me your sweater." I held up the sleeves that were a few inches too long for my arms.  
"Why does that bother you?" He was genuinely confused. I thought the answer was plainly obvious.

"Because I don't deserve it. We are supposed to kill each other in a few days!" I stomped my feet as I walked, as if that made me seem more intimidating.  
"That doesn't mean you don't deserve to be treated nicely. Besides, allies don't usually kill each other unless they are careers anyway." Why was no one getting this?  
"I never agreed to be allies with anyone! Why does everyone keep calling us a 'team'? I don't get it! Only one of us can come out of this alive. The others will be slaughtered, and cold and very very dead by the time anyone gets pulled out of that arena, and chances are that person won't be ANY of us!"

We were both stopped and I wondered if my yelling would wake up anyone in the houses. Jak just stared at me blankly, thinking maybe. "You're honestly going to tell me that when that bell goes to start the games, given the chance, you wouldn't murder me?" I stared him in the eye, clutching at the sleeves of his sweater.  
"Would YOU murder ME given the chance?" This made me more angry, and I was tongue tied for a moment.

"If… maybe I…" I stumbled, I couldn't kill anyone… could I? Especially not Jak, or Tamlen, I wouldn't even bring myself to picture killing Liv…  
"I wouldn't either." He said with finality.  
"Why!?" I demanded.  
"Because I couldn't."

"What do you mean you 'couldn't'? I'm half your size! You could snap me like a twig!"  
"Technically I could, yes. But morally I could not just kill you." His voice intense, eyes sincere.  
"Why is that though? I don't understand…" My voice started to drop, anger sinking into my stomach and turning into butterflies. He took another step closer till we were inches apart.  
"How heartless do you think I am? I couldn't just kill you in cold blood." I gulped, I wasn't sure whether I liked how close he was.  
"Why would it matter to you? You would be one step closer to winning the games wouldn't you?" If he leaned down slightly, he could easily kiss me. I looked down, my cheeks flushed, I didn't like this. I don't think.

"You're from my Distrct, if I killed you and won I wouldn't be greeted with open arms. You don't kill the kids from the same District as you." He put his hand under my chin and tilted it up so I was looking at him, my heart thudded against my ribs.  
"No you just wait until someone else kills them. Or they die of starvation or dehydration or a Mutt or some other Capitol bullshit." I said still desperately trying to seem angry.

"I'd protect you with my life." He said surprising me.  
"Why?" I asked him, my voice much softer, anger being swallowed with how close we were.  
"Because-"  
"THERE YOU GUYS ARE!" I jumped back from Jak as Liv came running towards me, Tamlen close on her heels.  
"What are you two doing out here?" Tamlen asked.  
"Making out probably." Liv said with her classic smirk, I blushed.  
"No actually, we were just talking." Jak said in a bored voice, all the intenseness instantly evaporated from his presence. Liv grabbed my wrist and pulled me along the sidewalk,

"We'll see you guys tomorrow!" Jak and Tamlen went in the opposite direction. Liv elbowed me in the ribs "Say goodbye to your boyfriend." I waved.  
"He is NOT my boyfriend!"  
"Oh so you two weren't locking lips back there?" No. It just looked like we were about to.  
"No Liv."  
"Then why are you in his sweater?" My face flushed and even redder hue and she just laughed at me, as per usual.

"I was cold."  
"So he gave you his sweater? Awe that's so cute! What a good boyfriend!"  
"Say that one more time Liv I swear I'll-"  
"What? Hit me? That's illegal Tris. Your not aloud to touch another tribute before the games." She mocked me.

I angry mumbled all they way back to the tribute building. We snuck back in and we had only been out for about two hours so I snuggled into the comforter on the floor and listened to Liv ramble about the club and Rye and how amazing he was and the girl Tamlen was with.

"Where do they keep disappearing to?" I asked suddenly. Liv looked at me confused,  
"Who?"  
"Jak and Tamlen. Tamlen disappeared on the train remember? And they've been acting really secretive and stuff…" There was a moment of silence.  
"Huh… you're right… I don't know man. You are the one sleeping with Jak, you'd know more than me." She giggled.

"I AM NOT SLEEPING WITH, KISSING, OR DATING ANYONE NOW SHUT UP ABOUT IT!" I rolled over in my comforter and stubbornly forced myself to sleep listening to Liv's teasing. It wasn't funny.

A few hours later I woke up and showered, washing the glitter and smell of smoke off of me, the club was terribly smokey last night. I was so tired, eating breakfast was interesting to say the least, Liv chattered on and on with Tamlen about last night without giving away too many details that would get us in trouble.

Me and Jak sat awkwardly across from each other making small talk, but I desperately wanted him to finish what he was about to say to me last night… he couldn't though. That was a private conversation that we'd need to have, alone and not… in front of everyone.

I was too tired and nervous to eat much, I just drank a coffee with too much sugar in it. I changed into a new set of training clothes because I left my old pair at the clothing store with that weird bubble gum hair woman. The ride down to the training centre was stomach churning, no one shared what they were going to do for the Game makers. Where's that 'Team' title now?

One by one the Tributes started getting called away for their private sessions. District one, and then two and then Jak's name was called and he left too. About fifteen minutes later Tamlen was called, and about ten minutes after that, Liv.  
"I'll see you back in our room after your done?" I nodded and kept my eyes on my string games that were wrapped around my fingers.

All the other tributes continued throwing spears and knives, learning to wrestle, learning to make shelters… it seemed too short of a time before my name was called for my turn. I straightened up and walked into the gymnasium.  
The game makers sat above the place with wine and various foods. A table was set in the middle of the room, various parts and things set out. Well I guess Jutsin set that up for me…

I looked up at the Game Makers and they seemed to be paying a fair amount of attention, some aren't though and that bothered me a little. I took a deep breath and stepped over to the table with the parts on it. I started building a small gun that should be light weight and easy to carry. Like the kind I would love to have in the arena, about half way through I realized some parts were missing. I started to panic but then I remembered what Jutsin had told me,  
"_Keep your eyes open_." Looking around, I noticed some metal pieces had been set across the gym. Could I make it? We have a time limit for these don't we?

I set the parts I was working with down on the table and jogged towards where I thought I saw the pieces I needed. I stopped when I come to a thin pole…  
"_Stay on your toes_." Of course. I nimbly hopped on and ran across, at the end I jumped onto a shelf and climbed it like I've done at my dad's shop a hundred times.

Once on top I grabbed some of the small parts and put them in the pocket of my training sweater. I looked up at the Game Makers, I've grabbed more of their attention. I picked up speed and at the last moment, noticed some more parts on another shelf. I could make the jump, at least I think… so I backed up a little and leaped onto the other platform, almost falling off. I made sure to keep my cool even though it scared me pretty badly. I regained my balance and grabbed the other parts I saw.

The fastest way back to the table would be to slide across the nearest pole holding the building up, swing down from the rafters and then hop across the weight benches. I bit my lip and glanced up at the intent eyes watching me again. My life depends on this right? So I took a few steps back, ripped off part of the bottom of my shirt so I can wrap it around the pole and I ran for it. I had a fraction of a second to wrap my hands in the fabric of my shirt and the pole before I fall. Luckily, out of some kind of miracle, I managed it. Right before the pole ended I swung my feet forward to reach for the closest beam. I scraped my hands on the sharp metal but swung from each one until I could land on the first weight bench.

I jumped down and landed on it, a little more wobbly than I'd though but the cushion softened my long fall. Even so, a shot of pain ran up my shins. Again, I kept my cool, like this whole thing was boring to me, child's play really and I ran back over to my table. I finished the gun in record time and loaded it. I aimed it at one of the knife throwing dummies, praying to god that it worked. I shot and the bullet hit the dummy in the chest. Perfect. I let out a sigh of relief the second I felt the kick back.

I have some time left, why not show off a little? I had four shots left if I counted right. So I shot again at a different dummy and got him in the leg, I quickly repositioned myself and shot another square between the eyes. I did a dive roll and shot the punching bag across the gym without even looking, then flipped my leg out and knocked over the dummy I shot in the leg. As it was falling I shot it in the head. Four dead Tributes in the matter of seconds. I heard whispers from the Game makers, I couldn't hear them, but they were, for the first time ever, considering having guns in the games.

I stood up, brushed myself off, walked over to the table and set the gun down on it. Without stopping I casually walked out of the gym like I do this shit everyday. So unimpressed, like I didn't just pull out all the possible skill I had. Like I could do even more if they gave me the chance in the arena.

The door slammed behind me and I collapsed against the wall. Everything caught up to me, I had to catch my breath for a good five minutes before I could even stand on my own. My foot ached and my palms were sweaty, making the cuts sting. The pain in my throbbing legs told me I would definitely have shin splinters… I knew that was too far of a drop even is I did land it properly and on a cushion.

I limped back to my room but Liv wasn't there. Limping down the hall and looking in the other rooms I realized no one was around… where was everyone? I made my way into the dining area, and finally I heard the familiar voices coming from the sitting room. I walked in a got a big welcoming from everyone. Which was strange…

"Hey! Everyone is having cocktails before dinner! Here!" Liv shoved a purple drink in a twisted glass into my hands, of course they were all drinking… why was our group always drinking? Do all the other teams do that? I pushed my thoughts aside and said hi to everyone.

"So how'd it go?" Liv asked me. I'm not sure…  
"Uh, good I think…" I sipped on the drink, it tasted like raspberries.  
"Well tell us about it!" Mama looked at me excited. Everyone turned their attention on me. Jutsin had a smug look on his face.

"Uh.. I walked in and starting building a simple handgun and realized there weren't enough parts on the table for it. When I looked around the gym they were on top of these really tall shelf.. Platform… things. So I climbed up them, got the parts and got back down." Everyone didn't seem to be tearing their attention away from me. "When I finished it I shot a few dummies and a punching bag and walked out."

"Did the Game makers say anything?" Vice asked. I shook my head.  
"So you just… left after that?" Tamlen seemed confused.  
"Yeah… I just.. Walked out."  
"Without being dismissed!?" Mama seemed appalled. I twisted my mouth probably looking confused.  
"I guess so… no one told me that I had to be dismissed." I took another swig of the liquid, it was so good and made me feel really warm.

"Walkin' out without permission like a boss." Vice gulped back some of her drink. Liv on the other hand, gave me a suspicious look.  
"Your underplaying this aren't you?" I gulped more of my drink. Yes, yes I am.  
"I'm not one to brag." Another swig.  
"You're one to show off given the chance though." She shook her head at me, I smirked at her.

"So how did everyone else do?" I said, tripping over my tongue a little, attempting to get the subject off of me.  
"Well I threw a few darts and hit the bulls eye every time." Liv leaned back on the couch, putting her hands behind her head like she owned the world.  
"What did you two do?" I asked Tamlen and Jak while finishing my drink, the clunk it made as I set in down on the glass table made me giggle.

"I threw a few knives. Not a big deal." Tamlen said sounding bored.  
"How about you ShJak?" I did not just slur… NooooOOOOOppppe!  
"Oh you know. Some of this, some of that." His cocky smile turned into a serious thoughtful look. I wonder what he was think-  
"DINNER!" Mama declared, Jutsin jumped to his feet and practically ran into the dining room. The rest of us followed, the warmth in my stomach spread to my face. We all chatted and laughed all through dinner. Near the end, when dessert was being served the room started to stop spinning.

After dinner was over we all went back into the sitting room to watch the tribute scores. They rank us from 1-12. The better the score the more likely you are to get sponsors, the more sponsors you have, the more likely you are to get life saving supplies in the arena. First it shows the tributes face, and then their score they got from the game makers.

The tributes from district one and two, the career tributes, got scores around the 8-10 range. Which was expected, they were careers after all. It's more likely than not, one of them would win. A very serious picture of Jak came on the screen, then the number 11 after it.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me!" Liv's jaw dropped, she was the only one who said anything, everyone else too stunned to say anything. Jak's smile was so very cocky, I was really confused myself.

"What did you do?" I asked him seriously. He shrugged and looked back at the television.  
"Nice." Vice said with a genuine 'the fuck?' face. Tamlen was next and he got a 6. Which wasn't bad. Liv pulled off a 9 and a little squeal of satisfaction rang from her mouth.  
"Nice!" I smiled at her and we high-five. Then I intently turned back to the TV screen, what would I get? My stomach churned as a picture of my face twirled onto the screen and everyone watched like they had for the other three. An even 10 flashed around above my head. I smiled to myself and everyone else congratulated me as we watched the other tributes scores.

"A 9 and 10 will definitely get you sponsors." Mama said encouragingly.  
"Yup, I'll make sure to keep you two alive in the arena don't worry. You two are favourites." Jutsin said. Every year there were 'favourite' tributes. It was really nothing special but the Capitol always seemed to like a certain pair or tribute more than the others. We all went to bed after that. I changed out of my ripped shirt and sprayed some of that weird liquid on my supposedly injured foot.

I laid on the floor in my room clutching my box of squares that were almost gone. Liv decided she'd sneak off and sleep with Rye tonight. I was alone in the room so I put on Wes' necklace because it was one of the few things I had of home… I had nightmares that night. Nothing but nightmares about death that's looming over all of our heads…


	13. Ch 13 'Why Can't You's and Interviews

_**Authors note:**__** I AM LAUGHING IN SUCH A "OH MY GOD WHAT HAVE I DONE" HYSTERICAL WAY RIGHT NOW I DON'T EVEN NOW AGH! For those of you reading this… I'm sorry I'm not sorry. Dedicated to Justin, this chapter essentially just sums our retarded friendship and because who doesn't need a confidence boost every once in a while? ;) OOOH I got my friends attention now don't I? ;) MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAH *RUNS AWAY BLUSHING LIKE A FUCKING TOMATO* P.s there is a lot of swearing in this one… woopsie.**_

_***I Will Follow You Into The Dark – Death Cab For Cutie***_

_(Begginging – when Tris meets with Mama) _

_***Looks Minus Substance – The New Cities***_

_(From when Tris meets with Mama for her etiquette lessons-the end.)_

**'Why Can't You's' and Interviews**

I woke up and showered just like I did every day, Liv was still gone when I crept out of the room. Mama and Jutsin were the only ones in the dining room when I entered.

"Oh hey!" She smiled over her mug of tea, Jutsin just nodded curtly at me.

"Morning." I said tiredly back.

I grabbed a plate and put some food on it, not as much as usual but I figured if I was still hungry I'd have seconds. It was too quiet in the room and too bright as the sunrise streamed through the large window. When I sat across from Mama she smiled at me and said,

"So how stoked are you for your interview tomorrow?" I shrugged and shovelled a pile of scrambled eggs into my mouth.

Mama sighed and put down her mug with a 'clunk'. "What's wrong Hun?" What ISN'T wrong? I stirred my food around my plate with the gold studded fork.

"I'm just tired." There was another beat of silence.

"Maybe you should go to bed earlier? Or try sleeping in my dear!" Mama chuckled and looked out the window to the rising sun, squinting her warm brown eyes. I followed her gaze and wondered what the people in District three were doing today… I bet my dad hasn't slept since I've left, I could almost picture the bags growing under his old eyes.

"I'm not tired physically. I'm more… mentally tired." I looked back at my plate and continued to swirl the food around.

"What do you mean?" Mama sipped from her mug and picked at a dangling string that hung off her golden blazer.

"I don't know… I want to go home." I stated, her eyes looked up at me so I raised mine to meet them. She shifted uncomfortably in her chair and crossed her fingers around her mug almost protectively.

"Then win." Jutsin spoke from his spot at the table; he was more serious than I'd ever seen him, he seemed off.

"I can't." I shook my head slightly.

"Why not?" Mama challenged me. I had to think this over for a moment.

"Cause I'm little."

"But your fast." Jutsin countered.

"I'm not very smart."

"but your creative." Mama replied. I was getting flustered but they both held their gaze.

"I'm weak." I say, my voice broke and I sounded so small. Mama shook her head back and forth, clicking her tongue.

"You're much stronger than any other Tribute I have had the honour to meet." She corrected, I chewed on the inside of my cheek for a moment, thinking hard. She clearly didn't mean physically… "You still have a heart." She added, finally breaking her stare to take another sip of tea.

"Everyone has a heart-"

"No Tris. You still care, you haven't let the Capitol change you. You and Liv are the same two girls who walked in here a few days ago. It takes strength to resist becoming hardened by the Capitol scum." I raised my eyebrows. Could she say that about the Capitol? I guess it doesn't matter now, she just did. Go Mama!

We sat in silence for a few more minutes; both of them were giving me time to think I guess. By the time the rest of my food got cold Vice and Jak had joined us.

"So, interview training today. Together or separate?" Vice asked me and Jak.

"Separate." He almost immediately answered. I looked at him, his eyes were hard and his face was a solid canvas of no emotion. Was he the same guy from the other night? What was he about to say? I mentally shook myself, he was messing with me. That's what it was; he was doing nothing but screwing with my head. He's smart and he can probably manipulate people just as well as Liv, if not better.

"Why is everyone up so damn early?" Tamlen walked into the room in his boxers rubbing his eyes. Jak cracked a smile,

"It's actually not that early bro." Tamlen looked out the huge window.

"The sun just came up, it has to be like-"

"It's 9:00am. I just checked." Liv strolled in, bags under her eyes, she grabbed a tea off the table quickly sitting down in the chair beside me with a huff.

"You okay?" I whispered to her as everyone continued to chatter and bicker about what is considered too early to wake up. She nodded and sleepily sipped her jasmine tea.

"You're sure?" Her head bobbled like a doll. I didn't believe her but I let it drop, pushing the questions on her would only make her angry. We did our private training sessions for the interviews with Vice or Jutsin. When it was my turn I wasn't excited in the slightest.

"So what angle you wanna play?" Jutsin leaned back in his chair, of course I got HIM for this. He seemed bored, tired maybe. He wore his typical track pants and training jacket, sleeves rolled up and hair a mess, did he care at all?

"You know, I've been thinking maybe I'll just be normal, and nervous, like a scared little mouse. Cause that's probably the only thing I can do at this point." I was too tired for more show offy performances, I didn't wanna act like anything other than myself.

"Would you at least TRY and focus?" He was clearly frustrated with me- well okay, not me, just everyone and everything; I was just in his way right now. I'm probably not the only one who has been difficult with him the past few hours. I guess in a lot of ways I could say the same for my frustration at the moment.

"Well I don't know. You're the mentor. You decide for me." He squinted his blue green eyes at me and looked me up and down. I gave him a goofy smile which I think at this point only ground on his nerves.

"You're cute or something. Be cute and innocent. I've seen you blush a billion times, just do that even more onstage." He said taking a swig from a flask. I crossed my arms across my chest and let out a frustrated breath, leaning back in my chair. "Perfect! You think you're so fierce like a tiger but really, you're nothing but a widdle kitten." I ground my teeth together; in all honesty he was right. But I could throw a knife clear across the room and hit President Dubley's ugly picture between the eyes… or at least close to that.

"That's what I mean you know." He stated, catching me off guard. I hadn't realized he was paying that close attention to me.

"What?"

He motioned to the knife in my boot.

"I know you were thinking about hitting that picture to show your fierceness. But if the other tributes underestimate you, they'll make easy kills in the end." He looked out the window; I sighed and rubbed my face. I was so tired of all of this, why couldn't they just throw us into the arena already and get it over with?

"Won't they be confused as to how I got a ten if I act like I can't do anything?"

"Don't act like you can't do ANYTHING. Act like you THINK you can SOMETHING. Keep 'em guessing. There! Training sesh is officially over." He got up to leave with an almost angry growl. I shook my head.

"Seriously? That's all I get?" Jutsin nodded his head while chugging back more liquor that I could smell from my chair.

"You don't need anymore. You can talk to people, act, dance, whatever the hell you usually do. Just act cuter than you normally do and it'll be a breeze. You're already a favourite, Liv is gonna do the opposite and act like she can do everything, like she wrote the book. The other Tributes will be too careful around her, second guess themselves before they second guess her. And they will not be careful enough around you, underestimate you and forget you're even there. See what I did there?"

It made sense in a lot of ways, but it seemed so reckless…

"Why?" I asked.

"Why what?" He sighed heavily.

"Why is it like that?" I clarified. He groaned and rolled his eyes.

"Liv is the sexy one that every girl looks up to and wants to be. You're her cute cousin everyone wants to have as a best friend. You're caring and loving and all that other stuff that makes someone a person everyone wants to be around. Everyone loves you!" He was just straight up mocking me and Liv now.

"Jerk." I said under my breath, my inability to hold my tongue getting the best of me.

"What?" He said, irritated. I turned to him, looked him in the eye and said,

"I called you, A JERK." His fists clenched at his sides as if he wanted to hit me but realized if he so much as touched me he'd be de-headed by the Capitol faster than he could blink.

So he just stood there, in the middle of the room, flask in hand, glaring at me.

"We'll see if you can come out of that arena as 'loveable' as you are now." He said through his teeth.

"What's WRONG with you?" I asked him, still clearly angry. This wasn't Jutsin, not the one I met on the train anyways.

"What's wrong with me?" He asked, the alcohol seeping into his bloodstream. It was making his brain slow. I could see it in his eyes and hear it on his tongue.

"I mean what happened." I motioned to the scars that ran up and down his forearms. He looked down at them and took a deep breath, letting it out slowly as he sat back down across from me, trying desperately to control his emotions, the alcohol starting to make him numb.

"I may have survived the arena, but it still kills part of you whether you get out or not." He said running a hand through his hair. I looked at him, anger fading from my eyes. He sighed and set his elbows on his knees, leaning over in the chair as he stared out the window. "In my Hunger Games, there was this girl." He paused, I smirked. "No, not what you're thinking." He smirked a little too, still looking out the window. "She was a lot like my little sister, shy, kinda lost where ever she went. She was only twelve." He closed his eyes, reminiscing.

"It was set in a big desert wasteland, sand everywhere, and it was hot- SCORCHING 24/7. No water to be found essentially anywhere and there were poisonous snakes and scorpions. There were also these crazy flying Mutts that would devour you the second they got the chance. I kept her safe from it all though, till it was only a few of us left. I shared my water with her, gave her piggy backs when she was too tired to keep walking." His eyes opened, even though he was sitting just a few feet away, they were years in the past, his face had fallen; aged almost. I sat intently listening, though I could tell where this story was going pretty quickly by the solemn tone of his voice. "Me and her were walking one night, cause it was cooler then, and she got stuck in a sink hole. The sand just fell away and sucked her down with it. She screamed and I scrambled to pull her out."

There was a slight pause, I bit my lip, not really liking where this was heading but he continued without notice. "I reached inside the sink hole and there were these… things. I couldn't see them because they were buried in the sand but they had claws, or teeth or SOMETHING. They just ripped at your skin; pulling it from the bone… she was neck deep before she stopped screaming… before I lost consciousness. When I woke up I was lying beside a giant blood stained ring of sand, with my arms barely hanging off my sides." He ran his hands tenderly down his arms as if the jagged skin running under his fingertips was freshly torn.

"She died. This poor, innocent little girl died and she trusted me to keep her safe." Suddenly he locked eyes with mine. "I won because the other two Tributes killed each other off. Then of course the title of Mentor comes along with winning so every god damned year I get kids like you who come along and expect me to save them but I can't because no matter what, coming out of that arena doesn't mean I've saved you from anything." With that, he got up and went to walk out the door but I swiftly stepped between him and the exit. He couldn't leave yet, not like this.

He was a little clumsy from the liquor and half bumped into me before he even realized I was there. I craned my neck to look up at him stubbornly and he took a small step back, looking at me angrily again.

"You might think you're bigger and tougher and stronger than me, but you're not. You're not much older than I am Jutsin and the fact that they give you this job every year isn't fair. It's not your fault those kids die, it's the Capitols. None of this is your fault." He held my gaze, his eyes softening. He looked at the floor as his jaw clenched and un-clenched. I stood as tall as my small frame would let me and when he looked at me again it was different.

He looked older, but not in an old way, in a mature way… admittedly it was fuckin sexy but I'd never tell HIM that. Eventually he smirked, in a very mischievous way, he tilted his body to the side and leaned against the door frame. Crossing his arms across his broad chest so that him flexing his muscles didn't look so obvious. This specific stance I'd seen a thousand times when guys are trying to hit on girls.

"Thank you." He said sincerely, looking at me through his thick eyelashes, "I'll be seeing YOU at the Interview after party tonight." He gave me a look that made me blush and I turned to open the door and leave, and as I did I could almost feel his eyes grazing my back. There, that seemed more like Jutsin, he'll be okay. That's one down, three to go… of course two of them will be in the arena with me. I don't think I can win with both Hay AND Liv can I? I knew I couldn't kill either of them, that's for sure.

After I pulled myself together I went to find Mama because apparently I needed proper etiquette lessons. She was in the room me and Liv shared, Liv wasn't with her.

"Are these yours?" She asked pointing to the box of bread squares.

"Yeah, my friend Bolton gave them to me before I left. A going away present I guess…" I walked over and picked one out, it crunched in my mouth but the taste of district three was still there. There wasn't many left, I have another two days here, I can make them last until the morning of the games…

"Well where should we start?" She turned to me with a smile. I sighed and shrugged

"You're the expert, I'm just your uneducated apprentice." and with that she talked me into a pair of high heels that I swore I would die in, I walked with books on my head and sat up straight.

I used manners and managed to smile a lot. Once I told her the angle Jutsin wanted me to go from she had me giggle a lot and try and ask questions that made me blush a lot. She noticed the one about boys made me blush the most, which made her laugh.

"So you and Jak aren't a 'thing' then?" My cheeks went hot, this was torture.

"No I don't think so." Mama raised her eyebrows in surprise, was that an interview question or was that her legitimately asking me?

"Jutsin hasn't told you?" My heart skipped

"Hasn't told me what?" Mama shook her head

"I thought you and him were going to pull that strategy together." I ground my teeth together to stop from going on a rant about how stupid an idea that was.

"No. I can do it on my own, I don't need to run around pretending I like him. That's dangerous and foolish." I stopped there even though I could very easily come up with a few more choice words that would describe the stupidity of me and Jak being a 'couple'. Fairly certain that was the last thing on Jutsins mind.

"Alright" Mama put her hands in the air. "Your lesson is over meh dear. You did better than I expected." I raised an eyebrow

"Why?" She shrugged while holding back a giggle as she walked out of the room.

The rest of the night was boring, not even throwing knives got rid of my jitters. At dinner everyone talked while I just nibbled on my food.

"Tribute party is tomorrow after the interviews, everything will be fully televised. You all have to make it remember able." Vice sipped her wine.

"Oh don't worry, we plan on it." Jak looked at Tamlen with a very mischievous smirk. They were planning something, I looked at Liv and she caught on too. After dinner I went straight to bed, we would be woken up early to be sent off to our prep teams. Me and Liv chatted about what Jak and Tamlen were up to, we decided it probably had something to do with the party.

This 'celebration' was a new thing, apparently the Game makers decided it would be a great way to get the Capitol partying by throwing the Tributes one huge party. I think it was personally just for the Quarter Quell but … that's just me.

I couldn't sleep, not even on the floor. I just laid there thinking about how pointless it all was, the day after the party what would we do? The morning after that would start the games… and then I fell asleep. I was woken up by Shana gently tapping on the door, I guess Liv had already been whisked away by the prep teams, or Rye.

We spent the entire morning scraping off layers of skin, removing the small amount of hair that managed to grow back since the chariot, they erased my face of everything, except my freckles. They said my freckles would add to the 'cute' aspect. Great. They dyed my hair bright yellow again, against my complaining. Added fake eyelashes and sparkling makeup making my skin glow and shimmer whenever I moved.

Around lunch time when me and Liv were nibbling on sandwiches and wraps Mama came in with our dresses for the interviews. After we finished eating we put them on, and as was to be expected, they were exceedingly gorgeous. They were made to match our eyes so mine was silver with a slight hint of green and Liv's was silver with a slight hint of blue.

Our heels weren't too high either. What really made the dresses remember able though was the glowing beads that accented my belt, were in the necklace I wore and were in my hair. They were clusters of clear balls that looked like bubbles, but they lit up and glowed changing colours all at different times. It was like wearing shimmering stars.

The triangular pieces cut out of the sides of our dresses didn't show too much skin and were covered with a see through layer of light velvety fabric that sparkled. When me and Liv were aloud to look at ourselves we were both speechless. Instead of the goddesses we looked like during the chariot ride, we now looked like stars.

Our makeup also matched our dresses and accented our faces perfectly, I couldn't get over how we twinkled no matter which way we moved. It was amazing, to say the least.

"Mama!" Liv sniffled and hugged her tight.

"Oh don't cry! You'll mess up your makeup!" I just smiled and thanked her. Maybe the audience would be too focused on the amazing outfit and less on the stupid things I might say.

By the time the evening rolled around it was still light outside, even though the sun was supposed to be going down, the Capitol square was still lit up like it was mid-day. Since there was 48 of us tributes instead of sitting around in a semi-circle to listen to all the other interviews we stayed backstage until our names were called. All the other Tributes looked great, but they didn't sparkle.

We could watch the interviews on a screen above the entrance to the stage. The District one girls still looked gross and manly to me, no amount of makeup and no dress could make them look girly. They were more muscular than the District 12 boys. Which was really, very sad. District one and two really had nothing special about them, they played the 'I'm a ruthless, murdering, psycho' card. Me and Liv even jumped once when one of the girls literally growled at poor Caesar. Oh Caesar, he's seen it all and hasn't aged a day in what seems like 40 years.

I remember watching the interviews when I was little and yes, he was a different colour every year but he stayed the same. I guess that's plastic surgery and alterations to your skin and things that the Capitol offers. He was actually Lilac purple this year. His hair slicked back like it always was, matching eye shadow but in the same dark blue suit. When the last interview for District two ended I took a deep breath, they went by age so Liv will get called before me.

"And now from District Three! Her and her cousin made a glowing appearance at the chariot rides! The one, the only, Liv Sparkers!" The crowd went wild, and that is clearly why Caesar has been kept around for so long, he got the crowd going. Liv smiled at me, actually very excited, she adored being onstage. I saw her start to sway her hips a little more half way up the stairs to enter onto the stage.

And so the sexy act begins I guess? The crowd whistled and clapped and cheered as she blew kisses and shook Caesars hand, then took her seat.

"Hello! You look absolutely dazzling tonight my dear!" Liv smiled her perfect smile at him.

"Oh thank you! You'll have to thank my wonderful stylist for that though Caesar." The cameras found Mama in the crowd.

"Well thank you! She truly looks astonishing. I noticed you don't have your usual spark tonight though." the crowd chuckled and Liv giggled.

"Well yes, we figured we would tone it down a little for tonight." Caesar nodded.

"Now, Liv Sparkers-"

"Oh you can just call me Liv" She cut him off.

"Okay, Liv, how is the Capitol treating you? Is it much different from District three?" Liv thought for a moment tapping her chin dramatically.

"I would have to say that the Capitol is a lot cleaner, for the most part."

"'for the most part'? What do you mean by that?" Liv smirked mischievously.

"Well, it's exceedingly fun here. But you can't have that much fun without getting too… dirty." She smirked at the audience. "If you know what I mean." Oohs and whistles filled the crowd and Flickerman raised his eyebrows rhythmically.

"Oh I think everyone here knows EXACTLY what you mean and believe me I bet no one could agree more!" There were shouts from the crowd. "So do you have a special someone back home?" He asked her after the crowd quieted. Liv snorted

"No! I'm not anywhere near ready to settle down yet. I'm keeping my options open!" Caesar turned to the audience,

"You hear that boys? Liv is 'keeping her options open'" He winked. I frowned a little, she's acting… but I wonder how Rye felt about all this…

"You seem so high on life right now! Do you have no fear for the days to come?" Liv crossed her legs and sat up straight.

"Well Caesar, I think most of the normal tributes would agree that it is nerve racking, but why dwell on it? If you still have a few days to live then why not make the best of them?" Caesar nodded sincerely.

"So confident, so positive. Does your cousin Tris have as much spunk as you?" Liv rolled her eyes, please don't trash me…

"Too be honest she has a more negative outlook, in my eyes she definitely does. We're very similar, she's had my back since we were born practically." More awes from the ostracized crowd of Capitol people.

"Well, that's good to hear! I can't wait to talk with her. What about the other tributes from your district? Jak and his brother, what do you think of them?" Liv smiled

"I think Jak is a complete asshole but Tamlen is pretty funny." That's when the two boys actually came to stand behind me in line.

Jak was in an all-black suit and Tamlen in all white. Jak's hair was all gelled up and a smug smile on his face when he looked at me that said he totally heard what Liv just said.

"We're bros. She's just teasing me." He told me. I wonder what 'bros' really meant.

"Mhm. Surrrrrreee." A crease formed between his eyebrows.

"You don't believe me?" I shook my head.

"Not really. Knowing Liv anyways." He laughed.

"She wishes she could have this." He motioned to himself. Tamlen laughed very loudly.

"I don't think anyone wishes for that." Tamlen said, Jak slugged his arm.

"You should talk T." Jak counted after his punch, Tamlen stopped laughing. I rolled my eyes and apparently Liv's three minutes were up. Crap I didn't hear what else she said!

She walked down the isle,

"Good luck Tris" she winked at me. She never winks? Oh no… what did she say… no no n-

"You might have caught one of her fiery kisses at the chariot rides, if you hadn't guessed who comes next, it's that wonderful girl from District three you've all been absolutely DYING to meet!" I gulped, straightened my posture and walked up to the stage.

As soon as I stepped foot onto the red carpet that covered the floor the light blinded me slightly. Probably throwing sparkles everywhere from my glittering skin. Once my eyes adjusted I waved and smiled at the crowd, my body was shaking so hard I wished I my heart would slow down. Once I shook Caesars hand and sat down I was able to calm myself a bit, the bright lights blocked out most of the thousands of people joined in the square. I pretended it was just me and Flickerman up on stage, alone, chatting like old friends.

"You look absolutely lovely!" He smiled at me.

"Well like Liv said you will have to thank our wonderful stylist, you look absolutely wonderful yourself actually Caesar." I complimented him. I drew the attention away from me for a moment, until I could slow my breathing at least.

"Oh why thank you!"

"You're very welcome! Purple is my favourite colour actually." He smiled

"Well I'm glad someone likes my stylish look! You can thank my stylist for that too!" The crowd laughed and I giggled slightly like a little girl.

"So how has the Capitol been since you arrived here?" I giggled again and it was adorable.

"Oh, it's been wonderful. Between the food and the clothes I could stay here forever!" Caesar smiled at me, his voice booming into the microphone when he talked.

"What about the people?" I waved my hand

"Pfft! The people? Cant stand 'em!" I said sarcastically.

"I know right? They're all so, colourful!" Everyone laughed again as he made a joke about his hair.

"What would you say is your favourite part of that Capitol so far? Besides the colour im wearing this year." He smiled and we all laughed.

I thought about it, something cute…

"Probably how shiny everything is! All the sparkle and glam, you don't get that very often in district 3." That was kind of cute? Right? God I'm tired…

" Of course there wouldn't be! Tris, if I may call you that?" I nodded a little too animated like. "The rumours don't scare you?" He hinted, I knew this wouldn't be able to stay out of the conversation. I played dumb.

"What rumours Caesar?" I acted absolutely clueless and innocent.

"About you and a certain… boy or two." The audience went quiet, I could only picture Jak's face right now- wait WHAT.

"Oh Tamlen is a real charmer but we don't talk often." I said nonchalantly… That's who he's talking about right?

"No no dear, Jak! And the ever so scandalous 'fling' between you and a certain… mentor of yours?" Caesar winked at me. Was this actually happening right now? WHY DOESN'T HE JUST THROW RYE IN THERE TOO!?

"Oh!" the audience laughed as I blushed with embarrassment "What have you heard?" I stared at Caesar a little wide eyed. AND LIV! WHY NOT RUMORS OF INCEST HUH!?

"Well people have been talking about how there are more 'sparks' than are plainly visible on you." People laughed at his bad pun, my cheeks flushed the bright shade of red, I think I was just mad now.

"Well I don't know? Does it seem that way?" Caesar and the audience agreed that there was something going on there. IT'S ALL OF US CAESAR! WE JUST HAVE CRAZY FUCKING ORG-

"Well if there is I wasn't aware!" I giggled nervously, a polite smile on my face. Caesar wrapped an arm around my shoulders, I looked wide eyed at the crowd, desperately scanning for Jutsin, Caesar is kidding right? The Capitol is absolutely fucking mental. Are they that starved for drama and romance?

"Well maybe we will see tonight at the Party then!" He smiled at the crowd.

"Maybe!" I agreed and the crowd went crazy, I just got about a thousand more people standing on their toes to tune in tonight…

"Do you have anyone special at home fighting for your affection too?" He asked me. I shook my head wildly back and forth.

"Just my dad, I love you dad!" I yelled to the camera and blew a kiss. There was a big awe from the crowd.

"Is he the one who taught you how to get that ten in training?" I nodded, a big childish smile on my face. THANK MOTHERFUCKING GOD WE ARE OFF THE TOPIC OF BOYS.

"I owe him everything!" Caesar chuckled

"Well how did you do that anyways? I mean, you're so small!" He forgot deadly.

"I just did pretty good stuff! I don't think I'm aloud to give details Caesar. I'm so sorry!" I patted his shoulder.

"Oh it's quite alright! We'll be finding out for ourselves in two days when the games start anyways I suppose." I nodded, I couldn't help letting the smile drop from my face. "Are you afraid at all?" I sighed dramatically.

"As long as there aren't any spiders, I think I'll be alright."

"You don't like spiders?" He asked me, I shook my head wildly again.

"Hate 'em. Ick!" I stuck out my tongue and the crowd laughed and Awed.

"Okay one last question before you have to go, what's your least favourite thing about being in the Capitol?" I thought about it.

"How you have to be waxed clean! Seriously no wonder all you people are so fast, you're all so aerodynamic!" The stupidest joke made them all break out into hysterics. I'm no Peeta, but the Capitol people were dumb as doorknobs. I giggled along with them. Caesar stood up, I followed suit.

"Thank you Tris! You're absolutely adorable sweetheart!" We shook hands and I waved and blew kisses until I got off stage. I didn't realize how bad my cheeks hurt until I stopped smiling, I rubbed them. I passed Jak who was heading onstage.

"Nice job! You looked so cute!" What a manly compliment.

"Thanks" I passed every other Tribute and they stared at me passing by I walked down the hall vaguely listening in on Jak's interview on the passing televisions.

"So Jak, I've got to ask you, why did you volunteer as tribute for that boy in your district?" Caesar held the microphone out to him. "Well I felt bad for him you know? I figured I would have a better chance than he would at winning. Besides, someone has to look after Tris and Liv in the arena." I stopped, what the fuck did he just say?


End file.
